The Grass Is Always Greener
by missdana1
Summary: From the outside, Christian Grey has all that a man could want - he's sexy, smart, and has more money than he knows what to do with. If he has it all why is he miserable and what does he do when given the opportunity to step away from the life he hates? Will he find happiness or will his actions lead to heart ache and misery?
1. Chapter 1

**Ana's POV**

I reach the refrigerator and pull out my favorite banana flavored yogurt I'd been thinking about since I woke up. "You're gonna get in my belly." I sing to the yogurt container and give it a small shake. I turn and grab the container with my homemade granola from the counter, a spoon and head to the kitchen table. Today is going to be a great day I remind myself. This morning I'm going to stay in my Strawberry Shortcake pajamas, dig into my breakfast and start reading Jane Eyre for the millionth time; I just love this story. Then this afternoon I'm going to the Brewery House to check out the setup of my friend Jose's art exhibit. I'm so excited for him. He's wanted his own show for his photography for so long. The actual show will go live in two weeks and I can't wait to cheer him on. If he's free I'll have him over for some leftover homemade lasagna. We have so much to catch up on; a year of only emails and texts just isn't enough. I love days like this. Working two jobs and volunteering at St. Mark's leaves little to no room for me time.

"Hey, Ana can you work late for me tonight?" Rachel yells as she sashays into my apartment, the door slamming behind her and her heels clicking on the hard wood floors. Today's ensemble, as she calls them, consists of a white cotton knee length sun dress with navy blue flower embroidery at the hem and around the scoop neck collar; t-strap Louboutin-ish platforms and her signature pop of color, two strands of yellow beads with a matching bracelet.

"Well, good morning to you too." I respond sarcastically without looking directly at her continuing to read my book as another spoonful of yogurt makes its way to my mouth. "You know I gave you my extra key as an emergency backup, not so you could barge into my apartment whenever you feel like it." I pretend to scold, keeping my head low so she doesn't see my smirk.

"Blah, blah, blah. Oh come on Ana, don't be like that. I need you." She whines opening the refrigerator door and leans to looks inside. "I know that's not the last banana yogurt you're stuffing in your face?"

"Since this is my apartment and I bought the yogurt I figured I'd eat my own food."

I finally look up at her and she's standing there in the middle of my kitchen, or should I say living room; this place is so small the living, dining and kitchen are all one room. Oh well, it's cheap, clean and in a great location so I can't complain. Having this teeny tiny place is worth it since it comes with a ridiculously large bathroom with a claw foot soaking tub meant for two. Not that I've had anyone to share it with. "Ana!" She says to bring me back to the present. There she is with her hands clasped in front of her chest and a pout on her lips. "Please?" she begs. I roll my eyes at her and shake my head. I know that my lack of response is driving her crazy. "Anastasia Steele, answer me!" Stomping her feet. This morning's tantrum may turn epic.

This has to be about James. She swears he is "the one". She falls in love so hard and so fast all the time and it's always with someone she thinks is Mr. Perfect and he turns out to be Mr. I'm a big 'ol douche. She's been in love four times in the year that we've known each other but she's a character so she attracts the same types.

**A YEAR AGO - MAY**

"Annie I'm so proud of you." My father smiles as he's holding one of my moving boxes.

"Dad put that down now!" I yell back from the top of the porch. "No lifting any boxes. I told you, you're here for support not manual labor."

"Oh Annie please, once a Marine always a Marine. I got this. Oorah!" He smiles up at me slowly making his way up the stairs to stop at the landing I front of me. As he puts the box down I can see the heaving of his chest. He's out of breath again. "Dad, that's enough, please stop." I touch my hand to his cheek and he leans in. Up on my toes, I kiss his other cheek. "Daddy, I don't want any more heart attacks. Stop trying to over doing things. You're just getting back on your feet". He looks at me with sad eyes, turns his head to kiss my palm, "I'm sorry. I know you worry. Ok, no more. I'll bring this upstairs and I'll just help unpack." I get a quick wink and he grabs the box and head up the stairs; and he calls me stubborn. The man had a major heart attack last year, nearly died, still has a stent in his artery and he acts like he's a 20 year old and can do anything.

The day I got the call about my father was the worst day of my life. I had never felt more scared and hopeless in my life. When I spoke to him that morning, he sounded fine. He admitted to having some major heartburn but taking in consideration that he had eaten his weight in wings and nachos watching the baseball game with his buddies the night before, no wonder he had indigestion. "Two more tums", he said "and I'll be as good as new. It's not about me today anyway. I called to wish good luck on your exams. Give me a call tonight to let me know how it went, okay?" I told him I would and we said our goodbyes. I was almost done with my Contemporary American Authors final when my world stopped. A woman form the WSU administration office came into the class and asked to speak with me. I knew it was something serious but in no way I expected to hear her say that my father was fighting for his life. To this day I don't clearly remember what happened after her words reached my ears. I only remember sitting at his bedside, holding his hand, praying and begging for him not to leave me. "Hola chica! You ok honey?" I turned and was met with sincere brown eyes of a young African American woman sipping a coffee. She and the singer Rihanna could be twins. I didn't realize that I had started crying thinking about my dad's heart attack. "I'm sorry. What did you say?" I just manage to get out and wipe the tears from my face.

"Well, honey you're just standing here crying. I know it's not a palace but there's no need to cry." She looks at me a flashing the biggest smile. "Are you the new girl moving on the second floor? I live across the hall from you." Putting her hand out to shake my hand I look her up and down and instantly fall in love with her outfit. She's wearing a dark green and white tribal design inspired dress under a perfectly faded jean jacket, khaki colored wedge sandals, oversized sunglasses and the cutest wristlet in bright yellow. Her hair is cut in a bob that frames her face; there's just a touch of blonde highlights. Pushing her sunglasses up on her head she said, "Earth to new girl. Anyone home?" Waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yes. I'm sorry. Yes. I'm the new tenant. I'm Anastasia Steele from Montesano." I extend my hand back to shake hers.

Shaking my hand palm down, "Welcome Anastasia Steele from Montesano. My name is Rachel Elizabeth Parker of the Boston Parkers." She smiles and winks. "I've always wanted to introduce myself that way."

I smile. "Nice to meet you Ms. Parker of the Boston Parkers." I curtsy to her and we both break into a fit of giggles.

"You need some help? I'd be happy to lend a hand. Let me go change from my ensemble into something more comfortable and we can schlep up your stuff together." She walked past me into the hallway and I followed up the stairs to the second floor. Her unit was slightly down the hall from her. "I'll see you in a few minutes." She waves and disappears into her apartment. I enter my apartment and…"Dad, what did I say?" screaming at him. "Put the hammer down and climb off the counter!" Oh, this man is trying to kill me.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

I look around my apartment and can't believe I'm here. With Rachel helping, getting the remaining boxes and the few pieces of furniture moved in went really quickly. I got my Dad off on his way home and Rachel and I are stuffing our stomachs with pizza and ice cream. Sitting on the floor opening boxes, I learned that Rachel is originally from Boston and lost her parents in a car crash when she was 7 years old. Her aunt and uncle raised her and she's some type of genius. She completed high school at by age 16; completed her bachelor's degree in biology and chemistry by age 19 and planned on going to medical school. Then she met, as she said, "the mother of all assholes" thought she was in love and moved to Portland following him. She's planning on going to medical school to become a pediatrician but for now she just wants to live and enjoy herself.

Our lives weren't that different; both having our share of ups and downs at a young age. I told her about my parent's divorce, how I spent my teenage years with my Dad and now my mother and I have a strained relationship. . I was accepted in WSU but had to quit after my junior year when my Dad had his heart attack. He had to take so much time off from work to recuperate; the bills were piling up and I knew I had to help him; short term disability insurance only covers a limited amount. I moved back to Montesano, got a job at the local hardware store and spent a year helping him get back on his feet.

"To us Ana!" Rachel holds up her paper cup filled with wine she brought over. "When life gives you lemons, ask for salt and tequila."

"Isn't the correct statement, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade?" I laugh.

"No! We've had some bumps in the road of our lives but now that we've met each other, things are only going up. And besides, I hate lemonade. Now are you gonna leave me hangin with this toast?"

I get up on my knees and return her toast. "To us! I hope the world is ready!" Our cups hit each other and we each make the universal clink sound and burst into hysterically laughter.

**PRESENT **

"Ana, you know James is fine with a capital have you seen that ass?" she says with the biggest smile. She's sitting across from me at the table popping Cheerios into her mouth from the box she took off the top of the refrigerator. "He called this morning and he had a change in his schedule and he wants to see me."

"No, I'm not working for you. I'm going to help Jose with his art show setup and then have him over for dinner. Besides…"

She raises her eyebrows. "Over for dinner? Is that what the kids call screwing around these days?"

"Oh please." I roll my eyes and walk over to the sink putting down my spoon. "Jose and I are just friends. We grew up together and we were both at WSU. Our dads are friends. You know all this. And besides, James is a jerk. You should leave him alone. "

"Don't be like that. I know he's not perfect, we all have some issues. He's working on getting his life back together. Aren't you always preaching about giving second chances?" More of my cereal disappears in her mouth.

"Rachel, my answer is still…" My phone starts ringing and she gets a momentary stay of execution. "Hello? Hey buddy, what's up? I'm looking forward to this afternoon…I'm sorry to hear that….no I'm not mad we can get together later…ok text me when you can."

"It sounds like your dinner date is canceling on you, which means you can go into work for me. Right?" She has turned around in the chair, pleading with those big brown eyes. My hand goes out and snatches the cereal from her hand and lean in close to her ear. "If you want James tonight, than you give me opened ended time at St. Mark's." I step back and look at the horrible look on her face.

"Oh Ana no! I'll give you a donation every month but please, not St. Mark's."

"St. Mark's or no James; decisions, decisions, decision." I say putting the cereal back on the refrigerator. "Well?"

Rachel gets up and walks towards the door picking up the keys she left on the coffee table, pauses and says "I guess I'll be at St. Mark's this weekend. Sometimes, you ate just evil Miss. Steele." Just as fast as she came in she's out the door. I guess I'm working tonight.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Why did I agree to work for her tonight I ask myself the entire shift? Caliente Maison is the most exclusive restaurant in Portland. It's located in the Heathman Hotel and is always booked to capacity. I'm not sure if people come here, those that can afford it, because the restaurant is truly that fabulous or if it's the place to be seen. I try not to let the condescending and outright offensive behavior of customers get to me but tonight they are really pushing all my buttons. I'm a server not a doormat. Having money isn't a free pass for rudeness; snap your fingers at me to get my attention or question my intelligence because my job is to serve you water. This visit to employment purgatory will be over soon. Thanks to the money I've been able to save from tips I can start classes again in the fall and pursue my love of literature. I have one more hour of this and then straight to my warm and comfy bed.

"So what did Rachel have to promise to get you to work her shift tonight?" Maggie asks with a smirk as I'm getting ready to leave and she's counting up her cash tips.

"Ha! She has to come to St. Mark's whenever I say, no questions asked."

"Please take pictures of that! I can't wait to see her in a hairnet." I get my coat and head out the back entrance for the service elevator. "Stay safe Ana!" Maggie yells and I give her a wave. The call from my bed is getting louder by the second. Making my way onto the street, I look up to the night sky, it's clear and filled with stars. It's still a little chilly at the end of March so I'm glad I wore my heavier jacket and scarf. It's just past 11pm and there are a few people out of the street here and there. I'm a few blocks from the hotel and something doesn't feel right. I stop and look behind me but nothings there. I continue on a few more feet and there's the feeling again so I pick up speed. _ You're almost at your bus stop and then home. Just keep moving. Two more blocks. I repeat over and over. _I hear a noise behind me and absolute panic runs through my system. My heart is beating a mile a minute. I turn to look behind me and that's when I see him leaning again the side of a car. I can't make out any of his features. He's too far away and it's too dark. The dark clothes he's wearing has him blending in with the shadows. His hand slowly moves towards his face and it's briefly illuminated from the fire of his cigarette. He takes a few steps in my direction and my brain kicks back into action. I'm alone, late at night and on a semi deserted street what do I do? Run! I take off towards by bus stop moving as fast as my feet carry me. My arms pumped up and down; my legs take long even strides. My mind is on autopilot to just move. I made it past the first block and there was light at the end of this tunnel. I could see the bus stop and since this was the first stop on my route, it was there; the number 7 bus would be my savior tonight.

I wanted to turn to see if he was still behind me but knew it would slow me down. I hand to keep going. Suddenly I was being pulled backwards and large hands slammed me into the building wall with such force I felt my shoulder come out of its socket. A shooting pain raced down my spine and I screamed. My arms were pinned to my sides. _Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit! He caught me. How in the hell? _

Everything was happening so fast it was becoming difficult to keep my thoughts straight to get me out of this. My father trained me to defend myself and it was time to use what I'd been taught. With my arms out of commission, I brought my knee directly up as hard as I could towards his groin. He doubled over in pain. "You fucking bitch!" was all he could get out. This is my opportunity to save myself. With my one good arm I push him away and start to run. "Oh no you don't!" he yells through clenched teeth pulling me by my ponytail. I fall landing on my dislocated shoulder; the pain in unbearable. He stands over me and I feel a kick to my side, then another. I'm in so much pain that I can't scream for help or plead for my life. I don't know what he wants, to kill me, rape me or both. _Where is everyone? There were people on the streets just a few minutes ago. Does no one see what's happening on a public sidewalk?_ He must have the same thought. He lifts me by my hair and drags me into the space between two parked vans and sits on my legs. Somehow I find my voice. "Please! Please…don't do this! I'll give you all the money I have." Tears are streaming down my face and my pleas have no effect on him. He reaches down to cover my mouth. His hand is near my face and I take another chance at survival; sinking my teeth into his hand. The metallic taste of his blood fills my mouth. He yells out in pain_. Good you asshole. I'm glad it hurts._ With his other hand he draws back and punches the side of my head. Everything instantly blurs. I can hear the swishing of blood my ear. _This is it. He's going to kill me. I think of Mom and Dad and how much I love them; all the things this world has to offer and I'll never partake; all the love and romance with that special someone._ It's all over. I see him drawing up his fist again and I brace for another blow. "You bastard! Get the fuck off her!" someone yells at my attacker from behind him. I see him being pulled off me and thrown to the grown. Everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you for your support with this story. This is my first fanfic and I was so nervous about posting it. We're moving ahead about 5 months after Ana's attack. **

**APOV**

**EARLY SATURDAY MORNING, MID-AUGUST…**_ "You're in trouble now." His voice is low and menacing and he's looking directly in my eyes; dressed head to toe in black. _

"_No, please! No! Don't hurt me!" I scream at the top of my lungs for help. The man in black has me backed into a corner in a room I don't recognize: there's nowhere to escape. I can't clearly see all his features but there's a smirk on his face. He's reveling in my pain. There's another person on the other side of the room but they do nothing to help me. _

"_You'll never get away from me Ana." He hisses. I push him away as hard as I can but he doesn't move. I kick him in the shins repeatedly and he just laughs. I do a combination boxing move my father taught me and that has no effect. Shaking his head at me, "You shouldn't have done that Ana." His arm goes behind his back. I don't know what he has. My mind is racing and my breath is coming in short bursts. In two quick steps he pushes me again the wall, same as that night. His hand lifts above his head and swings towards me. I release a blood curdling scream. _

"Oh dear God, Ana! Ana!"

I open my eyes but they don't completely focus. Rachel is on her knees beside me shaking my shoulders. "Ana, wake up! It's ok. You're ok!" My eyes finally adjust, Rachel's face comes clearly into view and I can see the tears forming. "Oh, please tell me you're ok." she pleads. "You scared me. I heard you screaming from my apartment."

Sitting up, "It was bad one." I respond, panting. Rachel helps me up off the floor, back onto my bed and I begin to sob. Ever since my attack, I've had horrifying nightmares. They don't happen all the time, about once or twice a month but when they do, it always ends the same; the attacker pushes me against the wall, swings at me and I wake up screaming. . The dreams are so vivid I always end up on the floor from thrashing around trying to fight him off.

"Was it the same this time?" She's rubbing my back in small circles providing much needed comfort.

"Yes, but I don't understand why I'm still having them. It's been 5 months. Why is my brain doing this to me?" The sobs have stopped but the tears continue.

"Oh sweetie, give it more time. The physical marks are gone but you have to let the mental side heal too."

"It feels like every time I move forward to getting my old life back; back to feeling safe; one of these damn nightmares happen and any progress goes out the window." The past 5 months have been difficult to say the least. The first 2 months after I got back to Portland, the fear was so strong I couldn't go outside at all. That makes going to work extremely hard. Even now, going out on my own never happens. I haven't been for a walk in months. "I hate being scared all the time. I just wish I could never think about that night again."

Rachel does the only thing she can do and it makes me feel better without fail. WE curl up under the covers, lying on my side and she wraps her arms around me. "It'll get better, I promise it will. When you least expect it, you'll find peace. " She lightly rocks back and forth. "Now, Miss. Ana are you ready for your story?" I nod and smile. "Once upon a time, there was an unbelievably beautiful princess named Rachel with a style and flair that was unmatched by any other princess in the kingdom. This absolutely beautiful girl met a piece of shit wanna-be prince named James." I giggle through the few remaining tears.

"Wait Rachel, I think you're making this up. It's not possible for a princess to be all that. I don't know any."

"Hush up now or I won't finish the story and for your information she does exist and she's fabulous." We look at each other and laugh. All traces of my tears are gone. Rachel continues the story. "So we left off on the ass of a prince named James." Each time she tells the story she changes the opening. After my attack I went back home to my Dad's for a few weeks to recuperate. The story is during that time Rachel caught James cheating, literally, in his bed with another woman. A week or so later she convinced him to go out with her on a picnic in the park. Guess he thought all was forgiven. She started making out with him and led him to believe there would be a little afternoon delight in the woods. Somehow getting him naked, she grabbed his clothes and ran like hell leaving him in nothing but a birthday suit and a smile. Even when getting revenge, Rachel does it with such flair.

**HOURS LATER**…I slowly open my eyes and stretch. I guess I needed that sleep because I don't remember falling asleep. Between the horrible nightmare and getting ready to start class, I've been exhausted. I'm so excited about starting classes again. I'm planning on taking two courses; both in the middle of the day. I wanted to go back full time so I can make up for the time I missed but baby steps. My Dad thinks I'm taking on too much by just taking two but I know I can't continue hiding from life.

Rolling out of bed, I make my way to the living room and to my surprise Rachel is sitting on the floor in front of the sofa, still in her pj's and rocking to her IPod. Her fashion magazines are spread all over the coffee table along with her colored pencils and post-its. Rachel loves clothing and designing her own fashions. She said she wants to be Dr. Design – pediatrician by day, glamorous fashionista by night. I love a well put together outfit and I'm so happy I have her to help me because my fashion sense is jeans, t-shirts and sneakers.

I watch her for a few minutes. I know she's listening to Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. When she hits the chorus I see her hand acting out the lyrics. I giggle and her head shoots up.

"Hey there sleepy head. I was wondering when you would get your butt out of bed and rejoin the living."

"I didn't think you stayed. I woke up alone so I thought you had other stuff…"

"Stop it Ana! You needed me so I needed to be here. End of discussion." She holds up the drawing she's working on. "What do you think?" She's changed the subject. Her way of saying that conversation is over. "I'm working on this for the winter carnival. I have to have the perfect dress when I'm crowned queen." Rachel has been obsessing about the church's winter carnival since the day she found out about the pageant part of the event.

"Rachel, you don't even know whose running. You may not win and this is for charity; where's your sense of giving?"

"I am giving. I'll be giving everyone a beautiful queen and hell yeah I'm going to win and this will be the mother of all gowns." Looking at her sketch, the design is a cotton candy pink strapless ball gown with way to many ruffles for one dress to have. It's pretty but way to fussy for me. I don't see any rhinestones but I'm sure she'll work them in by the time she's done. "Don't worry; I'm working on yours too. If I leave it up to you, you'd be in a sack and sneakers."

I smile down at her. She is my best friend. Hell, she's my sister. "Just make sure mine doesn't show all my goodies."

"You are so not funny; like you have any goodies. Are you still going to St. Mark's? We need to leave soon if we're riding together." It's still weird to see Rachel happy about going to St. Mark's. She was so anti-volunteering.

"Yeah let me get something to eat and we'll be on our way." Collecting all her magazines and pencils, she heads towards the door. "Before you go…thanks Rachel."

"Stop thanking me!" Wow, she's really angry. Turning to face me, "Anastasia Rose Steele this is last time you will ever thank me for being there and loving you. Got it? We're family, that's what we do." Stomping back to the door and pulling it open hard. "You've got 30 minutes to be ready and downstairs or it's your ass." She raises her eye brows to question that I understand what's she's saying. I nod and smile. "One more thing, check your phone. It's been going off like crazy all morning. I had to turn it off. Eric "the pest" Watson needs his Ana fix." She disappears to her apartment.

I hate when she calls him that. Yes, he can be intense sometimes, I'll admit that but he's a really nice guy. Rachel thinks he wants a relationship with me but I see him as really good friend. I can't image him and me together. Besides, I have no interest to be with anyone. She doesn't understand, if Eric hadn't saved me the night of the attack, I would be dead now. He pulled the guy off me and beat the crap out of him. Unfortunately the attacker was able to get the best of Eric and he ran away. He stayed with me through the night at the hospital and visited every day I was there. When I came back from Montesano he would come by my apartment to help out with cooking and cleaning while I continued to recuperate. He said he felt like he owed it to me because he heard my screams and at first thought it was nothing serious. He feels he didn't react fast enough and if he had, the attack wouldn't have gone as far as it did.

I walk over to check my phone and there are 10 texts and one voicemail from Eric. I know when he can't reach me, he starts to worry. I scroll through the text, most of them asking if I'm ok. Let me get back to him before he calls the National Guard.

"Call off the search party. All is well in casa de Steele." – A

A few minutes pass before I get a response. "I wouldn't call the Guard…only the FBI for you. – E

"Getting ready to serve dinner. You coming by?" – A

"Sorry, can't. Have to work. Will be there to drop you off and can pick you up." – E

"Thanks. No need, RP is going with me." -A

He doesn't respond so I hurry to get ready. Miss. Rachel Parker is known for many things; her patience isn't one of them.

**EPOV**

This movie really sucks. What's the saying about cable TV; 200 channels but there's still nothing on. If Ana would respond to the damn messages I left, I could go over and sit with her. She's taking too long. Earlier when I was sitting outside her apartment, my calls went straight to voicemail. She must be upset to turn her phone off. I saw Rachel come out to get the mail but not a peep from Ana. My phone vibrates and I'm relieved to see her picture pop up on my phone.

"**Call off the search party. All is well in casa de Steele." – A… ** Where the hell have you been and things better be ok. . I haven't put in all this time for nothing. I won't ask her where she's been or why it's taken so long to get back to me. I'll keep it light. She likes when I says cutesy shit. **"I wouldn't call the Guard…only the FBI for you."**

"**Getting ready to serve dinner. You coming by." – A…** Only when I have too and today ain't one of those days but I will see you before you go.

"**Sorry, can't stay. Have to work. Will be there to drop you off and can pick you up**."… That's right I will be the last thing you see tonight.

"**Thanks. No need, RP is going with me." –A**…She doesn't need me to pick her up. That's just fucking great. Ugh! That bitch Rachel is always getting in my way. Now I won't see Ana at all today. Motherfucking shit! I throw the remote across the room, making a loud bang when it hits the door. What is her fucking problem? I am so pissed. She's been trying to get between me and Ana from the beginning. Damn, I can't even fake going to that hell-hole church she loves so much since I already told her I couldn't. I hate that place. Why she wants to be around them, I'll never know. When we're finally together, I won't let her go anywhere near those bastards ever again.

**APOV**

**SERVING DINNER**…I've been volunteering at St. Mark's since I first arrived at WSU but started doing more in the past few months. The members and volunteers of the church were so supportive of me after my attack. As long as I can, they will always have my support.

The dinner service is very busy. St. Mark's provides meals to local homeless families or anyone that comes in hungry and tonight we had the added responsibility of feeding 3 large visiting choirs. Rachel fought me tooth and nail when I originally had to use her need for sex to get her to help, now she is the totally in her element and has everyone wrapped around her finger. She knows all the regular families that join us for dinner and has been known to give an impromptu singing performance for entertainment.

I'm in the kitchen alone cutting up pies for dessert. I'm not sure how this job became my responsibility tonight; but with triple the amount of usual diners, the peace a quiet is beyond nice. I can hear one the choirs working on Amazing Grace and they sound amazing. I wish I could sing like that instead of sounding like a dying cat. Walking out back to take out two trash bags, I look up at the horizon and it's beautiful. There are no trees or buildings behind the church so there is always a nice view of sunset. The sky is a mix of purples, oranges and touches of yellow and the darkness of night has almost pushed it down. I'm enjoying my moment when I hear "You fucking prick" and lots of commotion. I step to look down the alley on the side of the church.

When I get a clear view, I stop in my tracks. I can't move. Down the alley, just off the side walk, three young men are attacking a fourth man. Each of one is kicking the man in his side and legs. I'm frozen and I don't know what to do. Do I run and get help? He could be dead by the time I get back. Do I intervene? They could kill me too. _Someone helped you, didn't they? Don't leave him. Look he's not even fighting back or trying to protect himself. He needs you and only YOU can save him_ "Shit!" I quietly say out loud. This is happening all over again. NO! I won't let this happen to someone else. I step back into the kitchen yelling for help, hoping to be heard over the music. Two of the volunteers come running and I tell them to get help. One runs back to call the police and the other runs out to alley and I follow. He manages to scare the boys off and I run to the man on the ground and drop to my knees.

He has cuts and bruises all over his face and hands. Oh this poor man. "Can you hear me?" I ask as softly as I can. I don't want to scare him further. His eyes are closed and he doesn't respond with words, just moans and groans. I cup my hand to his cheek and ask again, "Please answer me. Can you hear me?" He's trying to say something but I can't make out what it is. I hate to see him struggling and in pain. I lean in closer and he puts his hand on top of mine. In a whisper so low I almost miss it when he says, "Please don't leave me."

"I'll never leave you." He finally opens his eyes and I see a memorizing shade of gray.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next installment and we get to meet Mr. Grey. Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. **

**Christian POV**

**LATE FRIDAY NIGHT – MID AUGUST…**After I pour a second glass of scotch, I wander back over to the wall to ceiling windows and look down on city. From here everything is so quiet a peaceful. I'm relieved this night is over and I'll be heading to bed; not that I will get more than a few hours of sleep. I slowly pour the amber liquid down my throat. Looking at the empty glass, I close my eyes and silently wish the alcohol would quickly do its job. Lately, what little sleep I do get is because of this brown sleep aid and it helps keep the nightmare away just a little bit longer.

"Sir." Taylor calls from behind me. I can't turn around to look for him. I know what's he going to tell me and I feel too ashamed to meet his eyes.

"Is it done?" I curtly ask.

I can hear him sigh. "Yes Sir. I brought Ms. Harris back to her apartment. She was still upset when I left and continued to yell and threaten you. She's very angry Sir and appears unstable. I want to put her on the watch list."

"No Taylor, that won't be necessary. She's just upset_.-Rightful so you bastard_. She won't do anything." I finally turn and look Taylor straight in the eye and my face shows no emotion. I can't let him know that I feel like shit. I have to maintain control. "That'll be all Taylor." We nod and Taylor head to his living quarters. Damn, two glasses isn't going to do it tonight. I know Taylor doesn't particularly like me especially with all the situations where he's had to clean up my mess. I'm sure he only says because I pay him handsomely and for his daughter's education. _–No one really wants to be around you. He's here cause you pay him, no more, no less._ Tonight was one of those situations Taylor has to deal with.

Lillian Harris became my submissive 1 month ago. My standard contract time with a submissive is three months and Lillian was exceptional beyond any submissive I ever had. During our brief time she never let me down and was always ready to please me. Not once did she safe word and rarely had any transgressions that required punishments. Thinking back to all the scenes we had in my playroom brings a momentary smile to my face. There lies the problem, momentary pleasure. So quickly I grew tired of Lillian. I found that nothing she did pleased me. I felt the same disdain for the 3 previous subs_.-Four subs in 1 year. You're the problem, not them. If you really knew what you were doing and wasn't so weak, you could tame these woman. _Not one contract lasted more than 2 months. It got to a point that I would feel physically ill with the thought of seeing them.

When I told Lillian tonight I was canceling her contract, she went from the docile submissive I'd known for a month to a screeching terror. She threatened me and told me I would burn in hell for the way I tossed her aside. Little does she know I'm in hell all day; every day. I thought I calmed her down until I saw my Lalique vase coming towards my head. I dodged it in just enough time as the vase shattered against the wall. Taylor ran in, grabbed her around her waist and pulled her towards the elevator. As the doors closed I heard her last words, "I hate you Christian!"_ –I hate me too. _

I need the piano. I need to play. Playing the piano has always been my solace and tonight I'm in desperate need to put my mind at ease. I close my eyes and put all I have into the piece, Rachmaninoff Prelude in C Sharp Minor. It's dark, just like my soul. I reach the end of the piece and I feel no better than when I started. I begin to play again and my Blackberry starts ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It's my brother Elliot. I really don't need this now. I need more scotch. It's Friday night so I'm sure he's going to me to go to some bar and deal with some trashy women. He's been doing it for the past few months. When will he get the hint, I'm not going especially after the blind date fiasco.

**FOUR MONTH EARLIER**…"Christian sometimes you have to try new things to find out what you like and what makes you happy."

"John, I know what I like. I don't do dating. I need and want a submissive." I say for what seems like the millionth time. I've been seeing John Flynn as my therapist for the past 2 years and he knows all about my special needs and what I'm capable of. For some strange reason today he's pushing the old agenda of dating. Ugh! This is frustrating.

"If you just needed a submissive, why haven't the last 3 been successful?" He smirks at me. That bastard is actually smirking at me." You don't want to admit it Christian but you're looking for more and until you accept that any one that you take on as a submissive will not work out. Go out with these women and try to have a good time." Oh fuck him! I'm not taking his shit anymore. I don't pay him a ridiculous fortune to me told I don't know what I want. I don't respond, stand and head towards the door.

"Christian?" I can't turn to look at him. I'm so pissed. "Christian, do you want to come back tomorrow afternoon or evening?"

My shoulders drop. Who am I kidding? "Tomorrow evening…smhuck." I throw the door open and storm out. I can hear his laughter from the reception area. I guess I'm going on my first date.

For some asinine reason I allowed Elliott to set me up on two blind dates. Wait, the asinine reason is a British transport that is my therapist. Elliott always has a hot girl on his arm. One of them had to make a half descent submissive. Date one was with Lara; date two was with Stephanie. Both women were gorgeous; petite with long dark hair; just my type. Lara had a beautiful smile and large breasts. Stephanie has the sexiest legs and ass but as a great man once said, when you go out on a date, you're not meeting the true person but their representative. Lara was extremely clingy and gave up too much personal information. Stephanie was way to sexually aggressive. She tried to feel me up within the first ten minutes of the date. I don't do dating or sluts. One thing both had in common, way too much interest in is the size of my wallet. _–Your money is all you bring to the table. That's all anyone wants from you. What else is there?_ This damn voice, come on scotch take me away.

**SATURDAY MORNING...**"Ros what the fuck!" I scream at her. I'm so frustrated. This damn deal should have been completed a month ago and now the bastard wants to have a face to face meeting. If I didn't need the trucking connections from his company, I'd tell him to fuck off. He doesn't know who he's dealing with. Ros has been working really hard to keeping this deal together, even while she's on vacation. She has been working with me since I started my company, Grey Enterprise Holdings and she is fireball and my right-hand man...right-hand woman to be precise. She's the toughest business person I know, well other than me. A knock on the door gets my attention.

"Mr. Grey I've packed your bags and they're in the foyer. I packed enough for three days just in case things go longer than expected." Mrs. Jones, my housekeeper informs me standing in the doorway to my office. I give her a nod and continue my conversation. "Ros, I'll go to Portland because this fucker needs some hand holding. I'll give him one hour. If he tries to push me, I'll just takeover his company without his participation and throw him out on his ass. I'll email you when we're done." Hanging up on Ros, I stand looking out on the view of Seattle. Damn I don't feel like going to Portland. –Why? _No one will miss you._

Taylor coughs to get my attention. "Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is on her way up."

"Please seat her in the living room Taylor. I'll be ready to leave once I'm done with her." Taylor exits my office and I return to the view. I know she wants to talk about Lillian and how things are going. She referred her to me. She thinks she really knows me, knows what I want. How can she know when I don't even know ME anymore? I just wish I could disappear, become someone else. So what I have money. It means nothing when no one else is here to share it. I'm living proof that money doesn't buy love or happiness. Damn, things will never get better.

"Christian darling, how long do you plan on having me wait for you? You know I don't do waiting."

I turn and Elena Lincoln is standing in the doorway of my office. I must admit that Elena is still very attractive. She's wearing a very clingy low cup black dress that shows way too much cleavage to be descent. I know that's for my benefit but she's wasting her time. I broke off my relationship with her 6 years ago but every now and then she tries to entice me back. Just the thought of her touching me, makes my stomach turn.

"Hello Elena. What brings on this visit?"

"Oh Christian don't be gruff with me." She saunters over to the high back chair across from my desk and sits down, crossing her legs in the process, exposing the thigh high slit. "How have you been Christian? It feels like ages since the last time we spoke. I was hoping that we could grab lunch today."

I cross my arms on my chest. "No, we can't. I'm leaving for Portland in a few moments and we have nothing to talk about."

"We do have things to discuss. Maybe we should talk about why Lillian called me in hysterics in the middle of the night and continued till this morning saying that you broke your contract and threw her out on the street. Was that really necessary? She's perfect for your needs."

"Leave it alone Elena. My dealings with Lillian are none of your business." I hiss. My anger level is rising. I don't want to deal with her today. I have enough shit to deal with this weekend.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that?" Elena glares at me. "There was nothing wrong with her. I've sent you two of your last 4 subs and they were perfect. I personally hand-picked them knowing they fit your needs."

How do I respond to this? Maybe I should just be open with her. She's be a close confidant for so long I imagine she's gone through something similar. "You don't understand Elena, I just feel so, so…"

She cuts me off. "You feel what?" She's screaming at me. "Is that what this latest tantrum is about, how you feel about something?" Walking over to stand in front of me; she puts her face as close to mine as she can get. "Snap the fuck out of it! You are Christian Grey, CEO of a billion dollar company and master of the fucking universe. The world is at your feet and bends to your will. You're worried about feelings; all feelings do is make you weak." She says through gritted teeth. "You've let that touchy feely shit your mother spouts go to your head."

I take a step back to give us some distance. I really want to hit her. She has the audacity to bring my mother into this. First the shit with Lillian, the Portland deal falling apart, now she wants to get in my face and attack my mother. I can't let her see that I'm angry, can't let her see that she's riled me up. My face is stone cold, no emotion. "Taylor!" I shout.

"Christian, don't you dare!" She knows what's coming. Taylor enters my office and before he can say anything, "Show Mrs. Lincoln the door, now." Taylor walks up to her and grabs her by the upper arm escorting her out.

"How dare you treat me like this? I created you!" She pulls away from Taylor but continues to leave. She stops just outside my office, looks over her shoulder. "You know what you are Christian? You're nothing!" Then she's gone. _–I'm less than nothing._

**EARLY SATURDAY NIGHT…**I just want to put the past few hours behind me. My blackberry has been buzzing all day with texts and my voicemail is almost full. Lillian continues to call and apologize. I've ignored my sister Mia because I know she's pissed that I skipped out on another family dinner. I can't be there and watch them and see the disappointment in their eyes. I know they don't really want me there. They don't need me there anyway. I'd just bring the evening down. Elliot and Mia are such good children for my parents. All I've ever done is bring them heartache and pain. Besides it's just dinner; I'm sure its nothing.

I spoke with Ros once Taylor and I landed in Portland. I flew us down in my helicopter, Charlie Tango. No need to leave a huge carbon foot print with using my jet and cars when I can fly direct from Escala to the Heathman Hotel. We won't need the cars since my business meeting will also be in the hotel. I need to clear my mind. I wish this hotel suite had a piano but no such luck since we're only here for one night, there's no point having one moved in. There's on in the lounge but I don't want to go down there and be bothered by the public.

"Sir, what would you like for dinner?" Taylor asks sitting on the sofa looking at the room service menu. "Caliente Maison is one of the best restaurants in Portland. I'm sure there's something on here you'd like."

"What would you have Taylor?" He looks up at me with total surprise written on his face. I've never asked Taylor his opinion on anything. He pauses for a moment before answering.

"Me? I really don't want anything from this." He waves the menu and tosses it on the coffee table. "I'm in the mood for a big, fat burger with bacon, onions, with lots of cheese and a large order of fries."

"Taylor that is the best thing I've ever heard you say. You know where to get it? Make it two orders." Taylor smiles and grabs his wallet off the end table. "Yep, there's a greasy spoon a couple of blocks away. I'll be right back."

Heading towards the door, "Anything else, Sir?"

"Sure. Can't have a burger without something to wash it down; throw in a chocolate shake with my order."

* * *

The burger and fries that Taylor brought for dinner are absolutely delicious. "Taylor, where did you find this place? This burger is one of the best I've ever had." We're sitting across from each other at the dining table. A Mariners game should be starting soon. ESPN is playing in the background the highlights from last week's game. I know Taylor is still in shock that I asked his opinion for dinner and when he came back with the food, I suggested we eat together and watch a game. I'm just not in the right mood to be alone.

Taking another bite of food, "Well Sir, the ex and I used to live in Portland when we first married. The place is called Wally's and they have the best food around. This is the Wally Burger. Their food is out of this world. You may have a heart attack after eating there but it's so worth it."

"I'd welcome a heart attack for something this good. We have to bring some back with us when we leave."

"I have a request Sir?" I look at Taylor and my mind is blank with any idea of what he wants to ask. I nod at him to ask his question.

"Can we please not bring any of this back to the apartment and please don't mention this to Gail." He looks down to his few remaining fries and empty cheeseburger container. "If she knew that I'd eaten this or even smelled it she'd be all over me. Something about too much meat and high cholesterol; yadda, yadda, yadda."

I smile at Jason. Gail can be scary sometimes but in a nice way. I'm so happy she and Jason are working for me. "I got you covered. Come on, the game is about to start."

* * *

The Mariners are getting slaughtered. I think Taylor is going to pass out. "Son of a bitch…excuse me Sir" has been uttered a half dozen times and it's only the bottom of the fourth. I don't think I've ever seen him this animated or invested in a game. This weekend started out really shitty. Who knew burgers and fries would lift my spirits. _- You don't deserve to be happy. You just bring darkness. _

My Blackberry starts buzzing. Looking at the caller id I see it's my mother, Grace. Grace Travelyan Grey is one of the most amazing people on the face of this earth. She saved me. If it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead. Only for her I'll take this call.

"Hi Mom."

"Hello Christian." She says in a clipped tone. Oh crap, I know that tone. She's angry about something. I'm sure I've done something to upset her, I always do. I don't know what she wants to talk about but I know I don't want to have this conversation in front of Taylor. I walk into the master bedroom for the suite closing the door behind me.

"Yes mother?"

"I know you're a very busy man but why weren't you here today? Mia has tried to reach you all day and you have been ignoring her." I can't believe this! She's chastising me because I didn't come to Mia's stupid little dinner. Damn, she's always having one. This day was beginning to turn around and now this nonsense.

"You're right Mother," I mimic her clipped tone. "I am a busy man. I'm in Portland working on closing a very important deal and sitting through one of Mia's silly dinner parties isn't something that I have time for right now." There's a pause, a long pause. The silence is deafening. Why isn't she saying anything?

She lets out a loud sigh. "Christian, this wasn't just one of Mia's silly dinner parties as you call them. It was a family celebration. Your father was informed that he is a candidate for an appointment as a judge in the appellate court. Your father could be a judge by this time next year-can you believe that? I wanted the family to be together to share in this wonderful moment in your father's life. I was the one that asked Mia to contact you and quick frankly, you blew us off. Why?" Oh dear God no. I missed this. How could I miss this? A judge; this is the biggest thing in his career and I missed it. My father is one of the best lawyers in Seattle and I know that even though he's very reserved, the news of this opportunity has him dancing. _ - You're a worthless son. You're father needed you to be there and you abandoned him. After all that's he's done for you. After all that he's put up with having you in his life, this is how you act-like a spoiled brat. _The horrible voice in my head reminds me. I know I'm worthless I don't need reminding.

"Christian, are you still there?" I can hear my mother but I can't respond. _- You are so selfish._ The voice starts again. _All you had to do was return Mia's call and your mother wouldn't be disappointed in you. _

"Mom…I" I don't know what to say to her. This is so wrong. Damn it, I should have been there!

"Darling, what are you trying to say?" Now her voice is worried. First I make her angry and disappoint her, now she's worried. I don't deserve her in my life. "Christian, please talk to me." She's almost begging for me to say something. I'm sitting on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. Why? I keep asking myself. Why do I always end up fucking things up? _"Be glad that you weren't there. They only tolerate you because they feel obligated. You would have caused a fight or an argument. Look how you're upsetting her and you're miles away. _I want the voice out of my head; just leave me alone.

"Christian?" my mother says my name. I'm still speechless. - _Christian, Christian, Christian! Answer her. Come on; say something totally stupid and insensitive to really make her dislike you. _My anger has reached its peak. I want this fucking voice out my head.

"Mom…" _- You're a loser._ He's taunting me. - _You're a loser. You're a loser. You're a…._

"Just shut the hell up! I yell. This voice is driving me to madness.

"Christian! How dare you speak to me that way! That is so uncalled for!" Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud? I wasn't talking to her. What have I done?


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom?" There's no answer. "MOM!" Shit, she's hung up. I know she hates me now. It was only a matter of time before I did something that completely pushed her away. Damn it all to hell! I throw the phone across the room smashing it into the mirror breaking both into pieces. What have I done? She'll never forgive me. Hearing the noise of the phone and mirror breaking Taylor burst into the room; before he can say anything, I put my hand up to stop him. "Everything's fine Taylor. Leave me alone." Taylor nods and backs out the room.

What have I done? I'm start to pace and my run my hands through my hair. She's never going to talk to me again. Once she tells the rest of the family, they'll never speak to me. What have I done? I didn't mean for her to hear that. The voice is laughing. He won't stop laughing. I look at the phone on the floor and my head starts to spin. I need to sit down. Grace has only showed me kindness even though I don't deserve it. How could I be so disrespectful? _You wanted her to hear that. That's why you said it._ The walls are closing in. The air is thick and it's hard to breath. My heart in pounding in my chest and I feel like I'll pass out. What have I done? I can't be in this room anymore. I have to get away from here.

I look in the bag that Mrs. Jones packed and there are sweats and sneakers. I quickly change from my pants and shirt into the sweats. I have to get out of here. I grab my iPod and head towards the door. Just as I get to the front door and swing it open, Taylor is coming out of his room. "Sir, where are you going?" he questions but I ignore him. I have to get out of here. He doesn't know that I just ruined my entire life. I know he's going to follow me. I take off running down the hall to get to the elevator. He'll try to stop me. I have to get out of here. The elevator arrives and I push for the lobby. I can here running footsteps. I know its Taylor. "Wait! Don't leave! Christian…Sir, wait for me!" he screaming down the hallway. The door closes before he reaches the elevator and I release the breath I didn't know I was holding. I have to get out of here.

I step out onto the street and the night air whips across my face. The weather has cooled down but it's August so the temperature is mild. I pop in the ear buds and take off. Taylor will be on my heels in no time if I continue to stand here. My arms are tucked close to my side, pumping hard for added speed and the strokes of my legs, smooth. I don't know where I'm going but I'm pushing as hard as I can to get wherever it is I'll end up. The voice is making it past the music. It's still laughing at me. I must drown it out. I turn up the iPod and Linkin Park's Numb blasts in my ear. That's what I want, to be numb; to forget about all of this and the hell that is my life. The muscles in my legs are starting to burn and cramp but I have to keep going. The song stops, I press repeat and continue. I'm pushing my body further than I ever have before. The songs tops, I press repeat once more and push further. I don't know how far I've gone or where I am. I think I've been running hard for about 25 minutes. I turn a corner and my body can't take any more. My chest and leg muscles are on fire; I'm panting and I want to throw up. I stop in front of a small community garden with a bench. It's painted with a mural of blossoming flowers, birds, tiny butterflies and the words *Life's a Peach*. I stare at words with disgust. Life is in no way peachy, at least my life. Life is a cruel joke that has been played on me every day I've been on this earth. My life is nothing but anger and darkness, disappointment and worthlessness. I flop down on the bench resting my elbows on my knees. I'm so tired. I look up and whisper "Why?" and let my head fall into my hands. I'm such a bastard that's why everything is going awry; the incident with Lillian, this deal falling apart and the call with my mother; Elena was right, I am nothing. That's when I hear it; a collection of voices. They're low but I can make out what their saying. Raising my head I see it, it's a small church. It looks like a strong wind could blow it down the street. The doors are open and the choir inside are starting to sing Amazing Grace.

The voices of the choir are beautiful. The doors are wide open and the heavenly voices are wafting towards me and beckoning me to find out more. I make my way across the street and stand at the bottom of the stairs. The irony of the song title isn't lost on me, Amazing Grace; the Grace in my life, that was in my life is amazing. I don't dare go inside. No need for bringing my darkness into their world. There's something about the way they're singing that moves me. I look at the sign and it says St. Mark's – All are Welcome. I want to go in but honestly I'm afraid. I close my eyes and listen to them harmonize. For a fleeting moment I feel at peace and someone bumps into me.

"Hey, watch where da fuck ya goin!"

I open my eyes and see a kid not more than 16, not quite as tall as me and dressed in dark clothes. His chest is puffed out and he's in a defensive stance. Is he trying to intimidate me? Oh kids these days.

"Excuse me? Correction…you bumped into me." I respond looking him square in the eye matching my stance to his. He takes a step back. I'm actually glad he did. I really don't want to get into anything especially with a kid.

"Why? Yo bitch ass on my block?" Damn, he's not backing down. I stare at him harder. "Listen kid, leave me the fuck alone and go on your way before you get hurt." He doesn't realize that I could seriously hurt him especially the way I'm feeling. He doesn't say anything just stares at me. From behind me I hear "Lemme see dat iPod." I turn and there are two more teenagers. I can't make out what they look like. They each have bandanas on their face and both wearing dark clothes. I know what's coming next; I have to get out of this. I'm totally out numbered but their kids, how much can they do. I back up so I can see all three of them. "I said lemme see dat iPod." Kid number two says. Their just kids, I know I can take them. I feel my pocket and realize I don't have my phone or wallet. Fuck! This is just perfect. Without warming the two with bandanas are all over me punching me in my head and back. I throw punches back like my life depended on it. I make contact to someone's face and get another in the gut. I have an opportunity to run and take off. I only make it a few feet away at the entrance of the alley on the side of the church before I'm tackled to the ground. All three kids are on me and our fight tumbles into the alley. The kicks are coming swiftly. I try to cover my head but it's of no use, I can feel it, they're going to kill me-it's my time to die. I see my life pass before me and I hope death comes quickly.

A kick hits directly in my chest, the pain is excruciating and I feel my body going cold. My eyes are closed and I'm waiting for the final blow that will end my miserable life. Instead of the tip of a boot, I feel a soft, warm hand on my face. I've never felt like this before. I feel safe and protected. "Can you hear me?" I hear softy in my ear. Is this an angel? Have I actually died and gone to heaven? "Please answer me, can you hear me?" the voice asks again. I try to answer but my body hurts so much it's hard to breathe let alone talk. I have to say something. I don't want this angel to leave me. I try with all I have to whisper "Please don't leave me." My angel is close to my face and says "I'll never leave you." I finally open my eyes and a pair of vibrant blue eyes is looking down at me. I am in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. Our favorite couple finally get to talk to each other. Will is go smoothly? **

**CPOV**

My head is killing me and my body feels like it's been hit by a truck. Damn, I haven't felt this way since I was a teenager; all those fights back then. I'm lying on something soft. I open my eyes and I'm in a small office. Where the hell am I? I don't think I passed out. Last thing I remember was amazing blue eyes and a warm, tender hand on my cheek. Was I dreaming? I don't know how much time has passed. I struggle to sit up and my body is screaming for me to stay still.

The office is small; the furniture is a hodge-podge of pieces. The person that occupies this office is an avid Mariners fan. They have autographed jerseys, baseballs and ball caps all over the office. One of the walls is covered in photos of happy looking people at a picnic, a Mariner's game and at a water park. _You don't deserve to be happy like that. Stop looking at them._ Even after getting the shit kicked out of us, that fucking voice still manages to have something to say.

I spot a mirror in the middle of the happy photos. Standing up, I feel a wave of dizziness hit hard. I'm glad the desk is close to the sofa to keep me from falling. After about a minute the dizziness passes and I make my way to the mirror, using the desk as leverage. With each step, pain is shooting up my legs into my back. I would give anything to be back at home soaking in my tub. Looking in the mirror, my bruises aren't as bad as I feel. I'm definitely going to have a black eye and a swollen lip but I know it could have been worst. The door to the office swings open and I see them, those amazing blue eyes. She was the one standing over me. She told me she wouldn't leave me. It wasn't a hallucination.

"What are you doing up? You should be resting." She walks over, looks up at me and smiles. This is my angel. Where did she come from? "Can you make it back to sofa?" she asks. I can't say anything, just nod. This woman is absolutely beautiful. Her long chestnut hair is pulled into a ponytail and she's tiny. Well, most people are tiny against me; I'm six-two. Those eyes…her eyes are the bluest I have ever seen. Blue isn't even the right color, they deserve its own shade. What is wrong with me? I've seen beautiful women before; she is no different, right? She slips her arm around my back to help me back to the sofa. That is so adorable; she thinks she can hold me up. I limp back to the sofa and plop down. She's right, I shouldn't have gotten up. Just those few movements have wiped me out.

She's shaking me. Why is she shaking me? Oh, shit! She's talking to me and I didn't hear a word she said. I must look like an idiot. "Yes?" I ask. My voice is raspy. I really need something to drink.

"I was asking if there was someone I can call for you to let them know what happened." Her hand is still on my shoulder from shaking me. _Please don't take your hand away. It feels so good_. "I can call Jason for you." How does she know about Jason? Answering my unspoken question, "You mentioned the name when we were bringing you inside. You were mumbling something and I could only make out Jason. Is that your… partner?" She thinks I'm gay. I have to set this little lady straight. I'm a lot of things; a selfish son of a crack whore for one, but a dickologist, I think not. Her hand drops and looks at the floor when she said partner. I can see she's slightly uncomfortable at the thought that I could be in a relationship. _I'd like you to be my partner._ I don't even know this woman; I shouldn't be thinking about her being with me or anything else for that matter. _Stop kidding yourself Grey, she don't want you. _

"Jason is in no way my partner and I'm not gay." She lifts her head, as our eyes meet, the sexiest grin on her plump lips. _I knew she wasn't happy about me being in a relationship. I know how to read people._ I'd love to kiss those lips. I reach over and take her hand in mine but before I can say anything some kid comes running in the office like he's being chased.

"Ah…Ana…the guys in the ambulance are here." He's completely breathless. "Is the guy dying?"

"Jeffrey! Don't talk like that; calm down and catch your breath before you have an asthma attack." She scolds him.

"That's your name…Ana?" I ask her.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Anastasia Steele."

"Anastasia…a beautiful name for a beautiful girl." _That was such a corny line. Is this you're A game? _She does blush at my words and bites her bottom lip. Oh, that is so hot. I feel myself growing in my sweats. No, this is not the time, there's a child in the room. I reach up to release her lip feeling her soft skin.

Out the corner of my eye I can see the kid named Jeffery moving closer to me. His face is close to mine and I lean away. "What?' I demand. Pointing at my busted lip, "Hey Mister, does your face really hurt cause it looks like it does. I wouldn't want my face hit like that." Where did this kid come from and why is he in my face. He continues, "You should be glad Ana cleaned you up because it was a mess but you were knocked out like this." He throws his arms out, contorts his face and lets his tongue hang out the side of his mouth. I looked nothing like that. Overact much kid. I glare at him and stick my tongue out at him.

"Jeffrey, stop pestering him like that." Ana reaches across me and pulls the pain in ass into her lap. "Why are you in here anyway?" She asks. "I thought I told you to keep things in line in the dining room." She runs her hand through his light brown curls. I wonder what this kid is to her. He called her by name so I don't think it's her son. She seems very comfortable with him. Pushing his crooked glasses further up his nose, he looks me directly in the eye and says, "If you have to go to the hospital, can I go with you in the ambulance? I've always wanted to sound the siren in one of those. My friend Sam rode in one when he broke his leg and they let him. You know people have to get out the way no matter what when an ambulance drives by. It's so cool." I can barely follow what he said. The words are coming a mile a minute. "Sam also said that they put you on a bed with wheels and push you really, really, really fast. Do you think they'll put you on one? That would be so awesome!"

"Jeff hush." She covers his mouth with her hand and gives me a sympathetic nod. "I apologize for Jeffrey's behavior. He's 9 and excites very easily." I want this kid out of here. He's cutting in on my time with the lovely Anastasia. "Jeff, go back out front and show the paramedics how to get back here." With the biggest smile, he takes off. Ana screams, "Stop running and walk out calmly." Once he's gone we sit in silence. She's fiddling with her hands in her lap. She's nervous. I hate to admit, so am I. I wonder does that mean she's interested in me. I want to ask her so much but don't know where to start or if I should. Is she single? What does she like to do in her free time? When can I see you naked? I smirk at that last question.

"I see that smirk on your face, what's so funny?" she asked with a raised brow. Before I can answerthere's a knock on the door and two paramedics stand there with all their gear. _What the fuck!_ Is fate trying to keep us from spending time together; all these damn interruptions. "Ma'am would you please give us space to check him out?" Ana nods and begins to get up. I grab her arm. "You don't have to leave." I plead. "They can work around you." She smiles and gets up anyway, walks to the desk and hands me a cordless phone. "Here, call your Jason, let them check you out and I'll be back to check on you." She's out the door and I immediately feel alone.

**APOV**

"Ana are you ok?" Rachel runs up to me and wraps me in her arms. I don't understand why she's asking about me. I'm fine.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You found him Ana. You saw him getting beaten up. I just didn't want it to upset you since you were in a similar situation." Oh I see. She thinks I'm going to have some kind of panic attack but it wasn't anything like that. I had to be there for him.

"Rachel, trust me I'm good. I just hope that he's ok. As soon as their done, I'm going back in to sit with him."

"I'm glad you're ok and him too. You know, even with all the bruises, he sure is cute."

"RACHEL!" I can't believe she's commenting on his looks. I must admit, it was nice looking at him. It's the eyes. Those grey eyes sucked me in the moment I saw them. I'm sure once the bruises heal; he's a site to see.

"What? I'm just saying after he heals, he'll be a gorgeous site and why let a good thing go to waste?" Rachel is a horn dog sometimes but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Where is she? Tell me, now!" I hear from the front of the building. Rachel and I turn to see Eric coming from the sanctuary to the back offices. He heads straight for me pushing Rachel away and pulling me into his arms. It's so tight; he's cutting off my air. He's sweaty and out of breath.

"Hey! I am standing here." Rachel hisses at him.

Ignoring her, "Oh Ana! Are you ok? I saw the ambulance out front and my heart stopped. I thought you had been hurt by one of… those people."

"Those people?" Rachel shouts at him. "You're such a dick…"

"Stop!" I bark. I know what she's about to say and it's totally inappropriate for where we are. He's being intense again. Pushing Eric away "Let me go. I'm fine. Why are you here anyway? You said you had to work."

"I know, I mean I did have to work. I got off early so I could take you home. I know that you're not comfortable going out alone. I wanted to make sure you got home safely." I could see Rachel huffing and was about to light into him. I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Thank you Eric." I give him a small smile. "I really appreciate you thinking about me but I have a ride home. I told you that earlier. Besides I'm not leaving until I know that he's ok." It's in that moment that I realize I don't know our patient's name.

"He? Who's he?" Eric snarls. Why does he look angry and why the attitude in his voice? I don't want to deal with this or his overprotectiveness right now, there's a guy in the Reverend's office that I need to get back to.

"Look Eric, go home. Ok? I'm fine."

**20 MINUTES LATER**

It feels like forever since the paramedics arrived. I hope that means he's ok. I don't think I could handle it if they said it's anything serious. The church is quiet. All the choir members and volunteers have finally gone away. I got rid of Eric. It was a battle to get him to leave but I assured him I would call when I made it home. I can hear Rachel singing in the kitchen. I don't know where Reverend John is but he's never too far away.

I can't stop thinking about him. I've paced back and forth so much at this rate I'll burn a hole in the carpet. I don't know what it is but I feel like I can't leave him, he needs me. I know that sounds ridiculous since we only met today but I just can't bear the thought of him being in pain. There's only been two times in my life when I wanted to inflict pain on another person; one, when that bastard attacked me and the other, seeing him hurt. I wanted to rip their heads off for what they did to him.

"Excuse me Miss. I need to take a statement from the victim. Where can I find them?" the officer states walking in from the back door. He had been talking to people to see if there were any other witnesses besides me.

"The paramedics aren't done yet. They're right in that office." I point to the closed door. The officer nods and heads for the office.

**CPOV**

Now I have to give a statement to the police. Like hell I will. I can see the headlines in tomorrow's paper – Billionaire CEO gets ass handed to him by three teenagers. The tabloids will have a field day. I haven't worked this hard keeping the vultures away for nothing. They have been trying nonstop to get something on me. No way am I letting this go any further.

"I'm not pressing charges so you don't need a statement. It's over, shit happens."

"But Sir…" the officer looks at me like I've sprouted a second head. "You have to press charges. You can't let them get away with this. One of volunteers that came to help you recognized one of the boys from the neighborhood. He was apprehended a few blocks from here at his home. We just need your statement. Without it, he'll go free and can do this to someone else."

He's not listening to me and it's pissing me off. "Listen, you have no idea who you're dealing with. Just do as I fucking say. I'm not giving you a statement or filing any fucking charges. It was just an IPod and I'm fine. Do what you want with the kid. I'm leaving. I'm done!" My body is still aching but I push through the pain to stand.

"Sir, please!" the female paramedic looks at me and smiles. _It's just a face honey. Close your mouth._ "You should let us take you to the hospital for a thorough examination and x-rays. I will ride with you so you don't have to feel…alone." Batting her eyes at me. _Oh please!_

"No! I'm going home and forget this fucking night ever happened! I suggest you do the same."

Entering the hallway I spot the lovely Anastasia and I instantly feel so much better. Wow, she waited out here the entire time.

**APOV**

There he is. The biggest grin spreads across my face. "Hello again." I giggle when he smiles back. _Stop it Steele. No need to act all silly around him_. I hold my hand out to him, I'm not sure why but I want to touch him. Our hands touch and there's a spark that flows from my hand up my arm and radiates through my body. He must have felt it too. His eyes widen and he has a tighter grip on my hand. "Are you leaving? Did they say you're ok?" I whisper to him. _Why are you talking like that? Stop acting like…like a friggin girl!_ I saw him when he was on the ground. There's no way he can leave like this without them telling me he'll be fine. He doesn't say anything. I look to the paramedic, "Is he ok?"

"Yes ma'am for what we could see, he's fine. We recommend that he go to the hospital for further tests and x-rays but he refuses."

Looking back to the mystery man, "You're going to the hospital like they said." I'm adamant with him. "I need…I mean you, need to make sure you're ok."

His eyes soften. "No Anastasia, I'm fine. This…" pointing to his face with his free hand, "will be fine. I've been in worst."

What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he being so damn stubborn? "Look, you're going and…."

"Don't tell me what to do. I don't even fucking know you." I'm frozen in my spot. Who is this guy and why is he being so mean? One minute he's all don't leave me, now he's basically telling me to fuck off. Obviously those hits to the head loosened something. We're glaring at each other. I don't know what to do. I want to make sure he's ok but he's making it hard for me to care. I find my voice. "Hey! Don't talk to me like that." Dropping his hand from mine, "You were getting your assed kicked and I tried to make you feel better. I understand that you're in pain and a little embarrassed but don't take it out on me."

"I didn't ask for anything. I was fine without your so called help."

We're glaring at each other but all I want him to do is take me in his arms and kiss me. "Christian?" We all turn and there stands a large wall of a man. He's at least 6-5, green eyes, completely bald and his muscles are rippling through his t-shirt. Immediately, I know he's military. He's got that stance that I've seen my dad do my entire life. So, that's the patients name…Christian.

Christian looks back at me with anger in his eyes and for a brief moment I'm scared of him but in his current state, I can so take him if I had to. "Come on Jason, let's go." He says through clenched teeth. This guy turned into such an asshole. Jason walks over to Christian and takes him by the arm, helping him towards the door he just came through. I'm livid and hurt. I have to say something. Our screaming match brought Rachel and Pastor John from wherever they were and they watched the entire exchange. "Hey Jason!" I call out stopping them before they walk through the doorway to the front of the church. "When you get him home, make sure Christian takes the stick out his ass before he goes out again." Christian's mouth drops open and I storm back towards Rachel.

**Eric POV**

I have to keep moving. I have to. If I stop I'll go back in there and crack some fucking skulls. She sent me away. Where does she get off sending me away? How dare she? I'm obviously gonna have to give her a little reminder of why she needs me around. She's waiting around for the fucker that got jumped by those kids. He deserved it. I watched him standing their like an idiot in the middle of the sideway. If he was a better man, a real man, he would have put his foot in their asses. Stupid prick, now she's taking care of him. WHAT THE FUCK! She shouldn't be in there with him. I'm trying my best to be patient with her but this little cat and mouse game she's paying is reaching its limit.

That Rachel! She always has her big fucking mouth open, whispering shit to Ana about me. I know she does. She brought Ana this this fucking wasteland of a place. She's just a fucking cock blocking bitch; mad cause she can't have me. I see the way she cuts he eyes at me. Well, she's a bug and all infestations need to be exterminated.

They should be done by now. I'll wait out here until they leave. Fuck, I need a cigarette. Looking up I see the big dude that went in a few minutes ago coming back out with the fucker that got his assed kicked. So, that's who Ana was waiting on. Why was she concerned about him? He doesn't look like anything special. I've never see her act like that before.

"Hey!" I yell out to them and they shoot me a look. "Wow, man you look like shit? Looks like they really worked your ass over." I smirk.

"Fuck off!" the bald one snarls at me, "…and stay the hell over there."

Holding up my hands to show surrender; _Like I'd ever surrender to either of you assholes;_ "Calm down buddy. No need for the alarm. I'm not going to touch you. I'm just waiting for my girlfriend so I can take her home. I hate that she's here but what can you?"

"Your girlfriend?" _MY girlfriend. I know you were looking at her. _

"Yeah, my girlfriend Ana has been helping out here for a while now. You may have seen her inside. I come here to pick her up so nothing like that happens to her." The bastard is speechless and looks devastated. He tried to cover it up but I know that look and he wants my girl but no fucking way buddy. Ana is mine. Going in my pocket and pulling out a ten, "Hey buddy, I know you been through a lot. Let me give you a little something to take you back to the homeless shelter. That's where you're going, right? I'm sure you can use this." Waving the money at him, he steps towards me. The big guy stops him and directs him towards the waiting cab. 'He's not worth it." I hear him whisper. Battered boy and his He-Man get in the waiting cab and pull off. That's one fucker out of the way, now what to do with my pest problem.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay in posting. It's fundraising time at work and things have been going non-stop. Lots of late nights. I hope I haven't lost you. **

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER…APOV**

"I should have slapped him. He was so rude and can you believe his attitude? I was only trying to help." I look over at Rachel; she's not paying any attention to me. She's sitting on the couch looking at her phone and eating the pancakes and bacon that I slaved over a hot stove making for her. "Damn it Rachel! Don't ignore me."

"Ana, I'm not ignoring you. I came over here to eat these wonderful pancakes and I would like it to be in peace. We have to work tonight and my mind is elsewhere."

"Like I was saying, he didn't have to…."

"STOP! For the love of all that is good on this earth, please stop. This is torture." Has she lost her mind? What's with the crazy outburst? She must be a mind reader because before I can say anything she responds to my unanswered questions, "Ana, who do you think you're fooling?" She rolls her eyes at me. "If he was here in this apartment you would not, I repeat, would not be slapping him; at least not in his face."

"What?" I can't believe she's saying this to me. I don't like him. Maybe at first but he turned into a jerk. I don't understand how he went from calm and sweet to angry and mean; that's one hell of a mood swing. "Why would you say that to me? I have no interest in him."

"Anastasia Rose Steele you have been bitching, wait I shouldn't say that. You've been obsessing about this Christian for the past 4 days. Every single day it's been can you believe Christian this or Christian that? If you had no feelings for him, you would have let this go that night. You're hot for him, just admit it. Instead of faking indignation you should figure out how you can get a hold of him again."

"You're supposed to be my best friend. As my best friend you have 2 jobs; to share your clothes with me and to hate those that I hate and I hate him. I can't believe the bull you're trying to lay on me. I DON"T LIKE HIM!"

"Then why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm not yelling at you. It's called a heated debate."

"You know what crazy pants, I'm taking my pancakes and going back to my apartment to eat in peace."

I'm still shocked that she's saying this to me. _I don't like him. I don't like him_. _I don't like him_.

* * *

**CPOV**

"Ana! Ana!" Where the hell is this girl? I don't have time to waste. She needs to get the molasses out her ass and get in here. We have the same damn meeting with accounting every Tuesday and the reports should be on my desk first thing. I can hear her out there talking to Taylor. "ANA!"

"Sir?" she walks in my office with a surprised look on her face. Yes, I was calling you. Why can't people just do their fucking job?

"What the fu…what took you so long? This is your job not the social hour with Taylor. You've been here long enough to know what's expected of you or do we need to make changes? When I call I expect you to answer."

"I'm sorry Sir. I didn't think you were talking to me."

That's it. She's been with me for a long time but I will not deal with incompetence. She needs to go. "Obviously, you're not happy here. You should collect your things and go!"

"Mr. Grey please, I didn't come in the office because I didn't realize you were speaking to me. You…"

"You didn't realize I was calling you." I start yelling again. "You know we have a budget meeting every damn Tuesday and I don't have my report. Where is it? This is the epitome of incompetence on your part! You don't come when I call, my report isn't here and"… looking at the clock it's 11am, "I'm late for the damn meeting. You are supposed to remind me of these things. What the hell is wrong with you?" I see Taylor standing in the doorway of my office. "What the hell is it Taylor?" Is everyone I employ incapable of getting their shit together today?

"Sir, may I have a word with you?" Looking at my worthless PA, I point to the door and she scurries out. I know she's upset but she's failing at her duties.

"What?. I have a meeting I'm late for because of her."

"Sir, please and may I speak freely?"

Oh what bullshit does he want to say? "Go ahead Taylor. Make it quick."

"Sir, what's wrong? You have been quite gruff to say the least with staff for the past few days. I've had to talk several of them out of forming a revolt and storming out; Gail being one of them."

"Gruff? Am I being gruff Taylor? Why can't people just do their jobs? You included!" I'm furious at what's he's saying to me. "I'll admit that I'm a little irritated but Ana…"

Cutting me off, "Her name is ANDREA!" He shrieks at me catching me completely off guard. "That's why she didn't answer you. We both heard you calling the name Ana and thought you were on the phone." I can't believe I was calling her Ana's name. _Anastasia what are you doing to me? _ I'm dumbfounded and don't know what to do next. I totally lambasted Andrea for my own mistake. "Sir, one more thing…" Taylor says to me. "Today is Wednesday."

_You're fucking things up Grey._ Oh that fucking voice. Go away! What the hell is wrong with me? "Taylor, get the car ready, I need to go to Flynn's."

* * *

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey. To what do I owe this honor of a surprise visit?" John asks me as I enter his office; not even bothering to look at me. He knew I was coming, I hate when he plays this timid bullshit.

"Is this why I pay you a small fortune so you can ignore me when I come in"? I flop down on the sofa. He still hasn't bothered to look in my direction.

"Christian you sound irritated. Do you want to talk about what you're feeling?

"Feeling? I'm fucking pissed!" I scream at him. "Can you at least look in my direction damn it?" Finally acting like a responsible therapist, he gets up and takes the seat across for me. "About time."

"Oh my, I guess I should have looked up immediately. What happened? You look like you've been in a fight."

"Your powers of observation astound me. What gave it away?" I ask as sarcastically as possible. "I'm guessing the black eye or my oversized swollen lip gave it away."

"I thought we moved away from childish responses. Now would you like to have an adult conversation about the fight?"

"Actually, no I don't want to discuss it. It happened, it's over. I just wanted to move on but she…" I can't finish the sentence.

"She? She who?" he asks. _Tell him. Tell him how you're an absolute fuck up; that you drove your mom away, fired the best PA you've ever had because you can't keep your thoughts straight and the one woman that you actually felt a connection with, totally burn anything happening between you two. Master of the universe my ass. _I wish I could punch the voice in the face.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't matter. She's doesn't listen and way too stubborn. I don't care about her."

"Well, for someone that you don't care about you seem very…involved."

"Get that smirk off your face John and I don't care. I have too much going on right now to be worried about what's going on with Anastasia."

"So, that's her name, Anastasia. This is the first time you've mentioned one of your subs by name. How long have you had a contract with her?"

"Anastasia is in no way my sub. How dare you talk about her like that? You've never fucking met her. SHE IS NOT A SUBMISSIVE!" I think I may have finally intimated him and thrown him off his game. His mouth is slightly open in shock but I can't allow him to talk about her like that. The shock doesn't last long and he's right back in therapist mode. "I meant no disrespect to her or you. Please tell me about this woman." John says in a tone that's demanding and soothing. With a huge sigh I start from the beginning. I tell him all about that's happened in the past week; what happened with my last sub, the argument with Elena, the screwed up business deal that took me to Portland that led to the horrible conversation with my mother, getting my ass kicked, meeting Anastasia and finally my blow up with Andrea. Going back over everything, damn this has been one hellish week.

"That's a lot to take in Christian. Can we focus on Anastasia first? Why did you lash out at her?"

"I didn't want this situation to get out to the press. The cops and paramedics were pushing me to file a report and go to the hospital. Doing that would have made things public. I've spent so much time keeping them out of my personal life; this would have been a feeding frenzy. I told her I was fine and she wouldn't listen to me. She should have just accepted what I'd said. I just wanted to spend more time with her. There had already been several interruptions between us and this would have been another. "

"Why didn't you tell her that you wanted to speak with her alone?'

"I don't know. She should have known. She acted like she wanted to talk to me too but really she was eager to get rid of me."

"Christian we're coming to an end of our session. I'm sure my regularly scheduled client has arrived. I would like to know how do you plan on handling these situations or are you going to leave them as they now stand?"

"What do you mean? There's nothing I can do John. My mother and family have disowned me. I threw Andrea out my office and Anastasia…even if I wanted something to happen it can't. I've pissed her off and she has a boyfriend."

"Christian, sometimes in life, before we can move forward there needs to be a clean slate to start from. In this case, in order to do this, you need to do some apologizing." I have to interject but he holds his hand up to stop me. "Let me finish before you reject any of my suggestions. Apologize to Andrea and your mother. They deserve that. This was a misunderstanding that was blown out of proportion. You're mother hasn't disowned you, she's angry at you because of what you said to her. Your family, think for a moment; they haven't contacted you. Maybe they are busy. Have you bothered to contact them? Relationships are a two way street. You can't control another person's feelings Christian." I can only nod and stare at the floor. I know he's right. "You also need to contact this Anastasia too." At the mention of her name I can feel the largest grin spread across my face. "She was being concerned for your wellbeing and took care of you when you needed it. She deserves your appreciation not an ungrateful attitude."

"She has a boyfriend. I can't contact her. She…"

"Christian, it's just an apology. Do you know how to contact her?" I nod. I know where she was last weekend and I could easily find out more. Reading my thoughts, "No background checks on her. Call her up or however you can reach her, apologize and say thank you."

"Alright, alright, I won't do any checks on her; I'll contact my mother and talk to Andrea. Thanks John." John and I stand and he walks with me to the door of his office. We shake hands and I see his next appointment waiting for him. Reaching the main office door I hear, "Mr. Grey one more thing." I turn to look at John and he's motioned the patient into his office and closed the door. Looking me directly in the eye, "Boyfriend isn't the same as husband." He gives me a wink and disappears quickly back into his office. Getting John Flynn as my therapist was one of the better moves I've made. I get down to car and Taylor is there waiting for me. "Where to Sir?" he asks pulling into traffic. "The florist and then back to GEH." Flowers are the beginning of a clean slate.

* * *

The light is streaming through the curtains. Black out curtains my ass. I'll talk to Mrs. Jones about having new window treatments installed. I don't get much sleep as it is so what little I do get is precious. Stretching wide in bed my muscles are still tense from the fight. Guess I'm not as young as I used to be. "Good morning baby." My eyes spring open and standing at the foot of my bed is Ms. Anastasia Steele. She is unbelievably sexy in a light blue lacy bra and matching panties that brings out the color of her eyes. Her chestnut hair is flowing down her shoulders and her hard nipples are peaking through the lace of her bra. Twirling a strand of hair around her fingers, "Do you need help getting up?" popping the p. Oh, I'm already up. I don't know how she got into my apartment and I don't care.

"Anastasia…" I breathe her name. I can't say anything else. I'm speechless again. Only this girl has the ability to keep me quiet. Without warning she crawls on my bed, over my naked body and straddles my rock hard cock. Looking down at me she bites her bottom lip and gently rock left to right. I have to stop her or I'll cum. I have to be inside her. I sit up and wrap my left arm around her lower back pulling us closer. My right arm reaches around to unhook her bra. The straps fall off her shoulders and I finally see her perky breasts. They are exquisite. I look at her for approval and her smile is all I need. I bury my face between her breasts, kissing and licking. Her moans are driving me crazy. She throws her head back in pure pleasure and I take a nipple in my mouth. Oh she is delectable. "Yes baby…yes!" she cries out. I slide my hands down her back to cup her round firm ass. I want her so much; more than I have ever wanted anything in my life. Her hands thread through my hair pulling my head up and our eyes meet. Her blue eyes sparkle with desire. Cupping my face like she did the night we met, she smiles at me then gently kisses my lips then along my jaw around to my ear. Lightly sucking on my earlobe sends waves of pleasure down my spine. I close my eyes enjoying the best morning ever. "Christian?" she whispers in my ear. "Come on baby. It's time to wake up."

For the second time this morning, my eyes shoot open as the alarm clock blares on the night stand. I feel like a fucking idiot sitting up in the middle of my bed fondling a pillow. I'm glad there are no cameras in my bedroom. Taylor would laugh his ass off seeing me like this. What is wrong with me? That girl is making me crazy. I can't stop thinking about her, now I'm having sex dreams about her. I know what I have to do. I spring out of bed and head to Taylor's office.

"Taylor, I need you to find the whereabouts for Anastasia Steele. She's the woman that helped me last Saturday."

"Uhm, Sir. She'll be back at the church today. She volunteers every Saturday for their meal service. I got her schedule a few days ago."

"Good. Get Charlie Tango ready. I want to be in Portland by mid-day." Taylor is always one step ahead of me. I have to give him a raise.


	7. Chapter 7

**CPOV**

The trip to Portland went smooth. Taylor and I land Charlie Tango at the Heathman Hotel and drive over to St. Mark's in the car Taylor arranged. The day is warm, bright and sunny. I hope the weather is an indication of how well our reunion will go. Pulling up to the church I'm taken aback. This doesn't look like the same building. I know it was darker and my face was in the dirt but this building has seen better days. I think it needs every repair that a building can need, new windows, a roof and siding. I send Taylor off, walk inside and immediately I'm in the sanctuary. No one is around but I can hear music and loud conversation coming from the back. I follow the sounds to a room filled with children playing a variety of games.

"Hey Mister!" Oh no, it's the hyperactive pest known as Jeffery running up to me from wherever he was playing. "You came back. Did you come back for the fiesta?" His voice is high. I remember Anastasia said he's very excitable. "We have tacos; salsa and chips and you can put your own stuff on it. I already ate three tacos. They were good with lots of cheese." This kid just doesn't stop.

"Jeffrey!" I loudly say his name to get his attention so he'll quiet down. "First, your glasses are crooked again." I take them off, bend the arm a little and place them back on his head. "Second, do you know where Anastasia is right now?"

"Sure. She's out back." He grabs my hand a pulls toward the side door. "Jeffrey you don't need to hold…" He stops dead in his tracks, his face falls and he drops my hand. "I was just showing you where she is. Sorry. Go through that door." Damn it. I've only been here a few minutes and I've managed to upset someone. He looks so pitiful walking back to his game, shoulders slumped. "Hey Jeff, actually I don't know where to go can you show me?" He races back to me, taking my hand and leads me through the kitchen and out the back door.

The back yard has several picnic tables filled with people. They've gone overboard on the decorations. Last time I checked it's nearly September, what's with the Cinco de Mayo banners? I scan the yard and I don't see her anywhere. Jeffrey pulls me closer to a group of people standing in front of a row of tables then I see her. She's beautiful.

**APOV**

"Ana." I hear my named called. Looking towards the end of the table Jeffrey is standing there smiling at me. I know this boy is not coming to eat again. He must have a hollow leg because as much as he eats, he should be a big as a house. Stepping closely behind him is the most gorgeous man I've ever seen. Rachel was right, Christian does clean up real nice. Even with the busted lip and partial black eye I can see his chiseled features. I don't think Greek God would do him justice. His copper hair is perfectly tousled. I think the proper term in freshly fucked. He's dressed in simple jeans and a t-shirt but looks like he stepped off the pages of a fashion magazine. It should be illegal for one man to be that hot. I can feel myself smiling. I have to stop.

I excuse myself from serving the people that are standing in line and walk over to Jeffery and Christian. He has some nerve coming back here. He is definitely an asshole. "Look Ana, he came back." Jeffrey announces.

"Yes Jeff, I can see." I glare at Christian and give him the coldest look I can. "What are you doing here?"

"My buddy Jeff here helped me find you."

"Yeah Ana, we're buddies." Jeffrey has the biggest smile on his face. Jeff has so few older males in his life I can see how he's attached to Christian.

"Jeff, do me a favor please. Since you two are buddies now, can you go get in line and get Christian something to drink." He nods and bolts off towards the line for drinks. Looking back at Christian, "So, you've managed to get over on a little boy but really, why are you here?"

"Please…I come in peace." He throws his hands up in surrender and flashes a megawatt smile. Damn he is beautiful. "I was hoping that we could get a chance to talk."

"What do we need to talk about? I think all was said when we last saw each other."

"Can we go somewhere so we can talk?" This guy is a joke. Can't he see all these people out here? I can't just drop everything and go off with him somewhere.

"Look, I don't mean to be short with you but, it's fine, there's nothing to talk about. I have to get back to work" I want him to stay but I can't get over how cruel he acted during our last encounter. I need to walk away from him.

"Wait Ana, please" He grabs my arm and I feel it again; that spark between us. He smiles, grips my arm tighter and pulls me closer to him. I can smell all that is Christian and it's intoxicating. "I wanted to talk to you so I could apologize about what happened. I'm sorry Anastasia. Things were so crazy that night. I didn't mean to be that way. I should have explained things to you. Please, can we talk? " His voice is low and sultry. "Let me make this up to you."

I pull away from him, "You want to make it up, really?"

**CPOV**

She's even more adorable when she's angry standing there with her hands on her hips, but something tells me I shouldn't say that to her. She asks if I really want to make it up to her but the devilish little smirk on her lips tells me I may possibly regret something.

"Wait right here." She tells me and hurries away. What is she up to? Jeffrey comes back with my drink and jabbers on about what, I'm not sure. His glasses are crooked again. Is the boy's head lopsided? Oh, Ana please hurry up, this kid is exhausting. When he starts talking about fishing, that's a subject I want to discuss. Fishing is one of the few activities I enjoy but flying is my first love. I tell Jeffrey about a marlin I caught 2 years ago and I can tell he's impressed. I'm still impressed, that was a tough ass catch. I spot Anastasia out the corner of my eye walking toward us.

"Here ya go. This is a start to making it up." She hands me a red apron, latex gloves and a paper hat. "You can start in the kitchen or out here. The choice is yours." This little minx is challenging me. Oh Ms. Steele, I can handle anything you can dish out. "Don't worry Christian, if you can't handle it, I'll understand." No she didn't just say that to me. I lean in close to whisper, "Ms. Steele, you'd be amazed at what I can handle." Her face instantly flushes and I see a tiny shudder wave through her body; Christian one, Ana zip.

"Hey Jeff do you mind if I stay and help out today?"

"Oh man, yeah. I can help you."

I put the apron on, the latex gloves, the paper hat and tip it to the side. "I'll start in the kitchen. After, can we talk?" She nods and Jeff and I walk towards the kitchen. Only for you Ana; I would do anything only for you.

* * *

It's been two hours and I never want to see or smell refried beans again. It just never stopped. For two hours I toted tray after tray of Tex-Mex fanfare from that kitchen to the waiting diners all the while Jeffrey was at my heels. I'm in great shape. I run almost every morning and work out with my kick boxing trainer everyday but my body is exhausted. My feet hurt and my back is having small spasms. I've volunteered before but this has been crazy. As much as I want to talk to Anastasia, I can't take any more of this. I walk back outside to look for her but she's nowhere around. _See Grey, she stuck it to you. She got you back for being an asshole. _I knew it was too good to be true. I pull out my phone and call Taylor to tell him to make his way to pick me up.

"I hope you're not running away?" I hear that beautiful voice and turn to see Anastasia a few feet behind me. I'm relieved that she's still here.

"You're here. I couldn't find you and thought you left."

"No silly, I'm here. The meal is over and people are leaving. I had to help some of our elderly guests back on their bus. I think you've made up for last week and then some." She giggles looking at my dirty hands. I love that sound. "Let's go sit over there for a while. Come." She puts her hand out to me and I take it like the wuss that she's turning me into. I should be commanding her not the other way around. Her hand is so tiny in mine. She leads me to a picnic table on the edge of the yard. Now I have a dilemma, sit next to this angel of woman so I can enjoy our closeness or sit across from her so I can stare into those big, beautiful blue eyes. I need to look at her; to study every aspects of her face. I choose the latter.

"Thank you for all you've done today Christian. I know it may not have seemed like it but it was greatly appreciated."

"No Anastasia, I should thank you for giving me the chance to make things right. I hope that I have proved that I am truly sorry for what happened. I'd also like to take you to dinner tomorrow night."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to. Please let me." Damn, I'm nearly begging. She doesn't respond to my invitation. I hope she's not pulling away. "Anastasia, if you don't want to go I understand. It's just…"

"NO! It's not that at all. It's just that… I can't do dinner. Can we meet earlier, lunch maybe?"

"Lunch is fine with me. I'll pick you up at 12:30pm." We exchange numbers and ask her to text me her address. I really don't need it. Flynn told me not to do a background check. He said nothing about contact information.

"Can we meet her instead? I'll be here in the morning and it'll be easier for me."

"You sure do spend lots of time here."

"It's my home away from home."

I need to know about this boyfriend of hers. She's agrees to go to lunch with me but does that mean they aren't serious or does she see this a friendly get together. "Anastasia, can I ask you something?"

"Sure but only if you call me Ana and your brother just arrived to get you." What the hell is she talking about? Elliott's here? I turn and see Taylor walking towards us. "He is your brother, right? I remember him coming to pick you up."

"Yes, that's my brother, Jason." What the hell did I just do? That made no sense to let her think we're related. Taylor reaches us and before he can greet me with his customary Sir, I stand and motion him towards Anastasia. "Anast…I mean Ana, this is my older brother Jason. Jason this is Anastasia Steele." The look of absolute shock on Taylor's face is indescribable. This is the first time Taylor has ever been at a loss of what to do. "Come on big bro, I know you're not going to act shy in front of Ana." My eyes are pleading with him not to blow this for me.

"Hello Ms. Steele, nice to meet you." Taylor says and shakes her hand.

"Please, there's no need to be that formal. Just call me Ana. Semper Fi Jason."

"How did you know?"

Ana smiles at Taylor and for a brief moment I'm jealous. I know Taylor isn't interested in her in the least. Taylor has been in love with Mrs. Jones almost from the day they met but I don't like the idea of another man touching her. Shit, I have to find out about this boyfriend. "My father was a Marine. All you guys have that… that look. I can spot a jar head from a mile away." They both start to laugh. "Have a seat you guys. Come on Jason; tell me all about Christian as a kid. Was he just as moody at eight as he is now?"

"Oh Ana the stories I could tell you." Taylor gives me a sinister grin. "My brother is…really special." I have to stop this. "Ana, we should get going. Jason and I have to take a care of a few things but I'll see you here tomorrow afternoon. We all say our goodbye and Taylor and I head off. In the car on the way back to the Heathman, I check my voicemails. There's a message from my mother. She wants to talk. I guess the flowers I sent are a good start for a clean slate. I'll call her when I get to my room. "Taylor, you know I'm going get you back for you little stunt back there." He doesn't say anything and just nods.

We arrive at the hotel and we get our usual suite. "Taylor, I'm going to call my mother. She left a message while I was slaving away in the hot kitchen. I don't think I'll be able to get rid of this smell. Get dinner from that burger place you got from last time." He nods and I walk towards my bedroom. "Sir?" I turn to look at him. "Tell mom I said hi."

"Fuck off Jason!" As I close the door to my room, I hear Taylor burst into laughter.

**APOV**

I'm so excited. I can't keep still. I'm going out with Christian. I have so much to do and then I remember that I have to work tonight. Shit! I send Rachel a text because I can't do this by myself.

"_**R, guess what? Have a date. Need your help" – A **_

"_**OMG! With who?" – R**_ Damn that was quick. It took her 10 seconds to respond. She's supposed to be at work.

"_**Christian, lunch. Need a great ensemble." – A**_

"_**U, me, my closet when u get home. So excited." - R**_

I'm walking on cloud nine and feel like I can do anything. Christian worked so hard helping today that we were able to finish early and I have extra time before I need to get ready for work. I think I'll walk home today. I say my goodbyes and head out the door. It's still bright and sunny and I'm determined to do this. I get about twenty feet away from the church and I feel it; a tightening in my chest. _Push past it Steele, you're fine. No one is out here_. I take a few more steps and I can't catch my breath and my heart is racing. I know he's out there; waiting to finish what he started. _No one is waiting for you. It was just a case of wrong timing._ _Keep going. _I can't do this. I shouldn't have tried. I need to go back. My feet are frozen. I can hear his evil laughter; I know he's coming for me. I want to scream. I need to scream but everything is on mute. A loud horn blares and it wakes my senses and somehow gives my body momentum to move. I sprint back to the church and collapse on the stairs. The tears start to fall and my hands are trembling. I fumble through my purse for my phone. As soon as I hear his voice, I sob even louder. The last thing I hear is him saying he's on his way to get me.

**EPOV**

I really should say something to Anar about making sure the door on her balcony is repaired. Like hell, then I couldn't get in here. I love how cozy this apartment is, just the right size for a couple in love. Well, it will be once she stops this silly playing hard to get she's got going on. She knows she wants me and I don't get why she can't accept that she belongs in my life.

Passing the bathroom, I can smell her strawberry scented body wash. Ana always smell good. I was thinking of spending some time in here but I'm on mission. I didn't think this time would ever come. That fucking bitch Rachel left this morning and by some miracle the other residents are gone. Don't need them eyeing me coming in the back. I've got a little while before Ana needs to come home. I can't wait to pick her up. I'll get her to have dinner with me. I reach the bedroom door and I have to stop to calm my breathing. This is the first time I've made it to her bedroom. I open the door and I'm in awe. I'm here, finally. I have to smile that her bed in unmade. That's so my Ana. I can picture her in little cotton panties, some extra girly t-shirt like Hello Kitty rolling across the bed reading one her favorite books. I feel my cock twitch. _Eric, get on with it._ _You don't have time to mess around. Move your ass._ There's a tall dresser in the corner. I'm sure what I'm looking for isn in there. I randomly open a drawer and, bingo, I've found what I'm looking for. Touching the soft fabrics, I feel my breath hitch. I pull out a pair of soft yellow panties and deeply inhale. "Oh Ana." I moan.

I hear the jangle of keys in the front door. Shit! What the fuck is she doing home early? How did she get here? I have to move. I don't have time to finish what I came in here to do and this pisses me off. I grab my bag, run down the hallway to the balcony door and get the hell out of there. The drop from the balcony would break my neck but there's an extended part of the roof just below the balcony and I can climb off the side to the trash barrels. I make my way around to the front of the house as a cab is pulling off. Fuck, if she's taking cabs now, I'm screwed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! For all the reviews and favorites. **

**CPOV**

I can't believe how well my conversation with my mother went. I explained how this was all a misunderstanding and I didn't mean to speak to her that way. I still haven't seen my father to congratulate him on this new opportunity in his life. I let her know that I was in Portland again and I'd make arrangements for her and my father to get together for dinner. _Don't screw that up Grey. She's giving you another chance._

I walk out to the living room but Taylor hasn't come back with our food. Where's the bar of soap because damn, I stink. My phone rings and the display is for Ana. Wow, I thought I'd have to call her first.

"Hello Ms. Stee…."

"C…Christian." Oh dear God she's crying.

"Ana, baby what's wrong? Are you hurt?" I'm instantly frantic. She's not answering my questions, just crying. I need to make sure she's ok. "Tell me where you are Ana."

"I'm…I'm so scared. I'm still at St. Marks."

"I'm on my way baby."

I make it down to the lobby so fast, how I got down here is all a blur. Taylor has the car so I grab a cab. Once inside I call Taylor to let him know what's happened. The ride only takes 15 minutes but each passing minute feels like an eternity. All possible scenarios flash through my mind. I need to get to her so I can hold her in my arms.

"Come on man, drive faster." I yell to the driver. If Taylor was driving I would have been there by now. Finally pulling up in front of the building I see her and I don't think I can take what I see. Ana is at the top the stairs, her knees drawn up to her chest, rocking back and forth. I race from the cab and drop in front of her. I don't want to handle her roughly in case she's hurt. "Ana baby, talk to me. Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?"

She looks up at me and her face is stained with her tears. "I want to go home. Please take me home." She's begging and my hearts breaks. I would do anything to take away her pain. She takes my hand to help her up and get her in to the waiting cab. The driver takes off and Ana curls into my side as her sobs continue. She's inconsolable. "Shhh baby, everything will be ok. I won't let anything happen to you." Pulling her tighter, I give her a gentle kiss on her forehead. As much as I want her to tell me what happened, she's not ready to talk.

The driver arrives in front a large Queen Anne Victorian painted in classic Victorian era colors of yellow with black shutters and white trim. For a brief moment, I think how Elliott would love the architectural details of this house but I have to stay focused on Ana. She finally stopped crying and fell asleep in the cab. "Come on baby, we're here." Her eyes flutter open.

"How? How did we get…"

Ignoring her questions, "Give me your keys so I can get you inside." Digging into her pants pocket, she hands me her keys. There's only three so I can figure out quickly which one unlocks the front door. Now I'm glad I didn't completely listen to Flynn and got her contact information beforehand. Her apartment number is 2C. Ana is ok but still out of it so I scoop her up in my arms and head up the stairs. When she wraps her arms around my neck; I freeze. No one has ever been this close to my chest. _Grey, you're such a little girl. Man up and don't drop her. _

It's taking longer to get the door open with Ana in my arms. She must sense it and says "It's the one with the pink key cap." The door flies open and hits the wall with a loud thud. Whoa, this place is microscopic. How can she live here? The front door empties in the living room so I take the only other option and walk down the hall. I pass the bathroom and continue till I reach her bedroom. "Baby, I'm putting you down. I want you to get in the bed."

"No." she whimpers, tightening the grip around my neck. "Please don't leave."

"Never baby. I want you to get into bed to relax. I'll be right next to you." I put Ana down so she can sit on the edge of the bed. I take off her sneakers and get her undressed. Taking a step back I am mesmerized at her body. She is so sexy in her tank top and panties but she needs me now; no time for ogling. Helping her in the bed and under the covers, I kick off my shoes and socks lay down with her; her back to my front. "Sleep well baby."

In a short amount of time, Ana's breathing is even and steady. Good, she's sleeping. I felt my phone vibrate a few times while she was still awake. Slowly pulling it out, with one hand I scroll through my texts and call log. Taylor is out front waiting for me. As quietly as possible, I slip out the bed and go to Taylor.

"Sir, is Miss. Steele ok?"

"I guess so Taylor. She's not physically hurt but something happened to upset her. We didn't get a chance to talk about it. I'm going to stay until she wakes up."

"Fine Sir, I'll be out here if you need me."

"Actually Taylor, go back to the hotel and get me something clean to wear. I'll shower here. When you get back, do a security sweep. Nothing can happen to her. I mean it, nothing! She mentioned earlier that she had to work at some point tonight. Her contact information says that she works at Caliente Maison. Contact them and get them to tell her she doesn't need to come in tonight."

"Absolutely Mr. Grey, I'll take of everything."

Entering Ana's room, somehow she has tangled herself in the blanket. One foot is sticking out and hanging off the bed. Her face is buried in the pillows and her long hair is fanned across the pillows. I can't help but smile. Watching her is absolutely fascinating. She's an angel; she's my angel. _She's too good for you Grey. Leave now before she wakes and finds a monster in her apartment._ Ana starts to whimper in her sleep. I hope she's not having a nightmare. I rearrange the blanket and she doesn't move. Wow, this girl can sleep through anything. I crawl in bed and cuddle, again her back to my front.

I must have fallen asleep. My phone is vibrating like crazy on the nightstand. Ana is still tightly in my arms. I don't want to let her go but I have to answer before it wakes her up.

"Grey?"

"Sir, I'm down stairs. I have your clothes."

"I'll be down in a few minutes. Meet me on the porch." I hang up and wiggle my arm from under Ana. I still need a shower. The smells have gotten worse.

"Sir, here are your clothes and I grabbed some food for you and Miss. Steele."

"Did you get through to Ana's job? She's still sleeping."

"Yes, I spoke with the owner and she has the next few days off. They left her a voicemail. I also did a security check when I came back. There are two weak points with entry. There's a broken latch on basement window and access to the balcony can easily be compromised. I was able to rig the window closed but I can't do anything about the balcony access except move the trash cans." I'm not happy with what Taylor is telling me. I need to keep Ana safe.

"That's good about the window but take care of balcony access. I'll contact you when I'm ready to leave." Taylor nods and once again, I'm on my way back to my sleeping beauty and a necessary shower.

**APOV**

Rolling over on my stomach, I pull my pillows under me. Today has been one hellish day. Then it dawns on me, I'm home. How the hell did I get here? Last thing I remember is trying to walk home. What the hell was I thinking? Eric is always telling me that I shouldn't fight against this. I should have listened to him. Sitting up, I remembered that I call Christian but where is he? Did he bring me home? Did I tell him where I live? Where's my phone? I guess it's in the living room. I slip on a pair of sweats and pull my hair in a messy bun on top my head. I need to call work. They're not going to be happy that I'll be late.

As I pass the bathroom, I hear water running. Rachel must be using my tub again. Opening the door, I gasp at what I see. Christian is in the shower and I can see EVERYTHING. I know I should walk back out and give him some privacy but this is too unbelievable to look away. Christian's body is a work of art. The soapy bubbles from my body wash are running down his rock hard chest and abs. _Thanks to the designer of glass shower doors._ Turning to rinse off, I get a clear view of his ass and legs. My brain has shut off all logical thought. Christian's leg muscles flex as he sways back and forth under the running water. Watching him touch himself, I feel flush all over and my breathing increases. Christian steps out of the shower and little Christian is in full view.

"Ana…" The way he's staring at me, it's unnerving. I feel like her would devour me if he could. He's not the slightest intimidated by me seeing him this way. He's made no attempt to get a towel or cover up not that I really want him to. "I needed to shower. I hope you don't mind that I used yours."

I try to look anywhere but at him. "Uhm…uh…yeah…that's….that's fine." _Did you forget how to form a sentence Steele? _My eyes find his feet. That doesn't help; they're just as sexy as the rest of him.

"Anastasia, where are your towels?" His voice is low and sultry. The way my name rolls off his tongue sends shivers down my spine. Does he have any idea what seeing him like this is doing to me? I know in my head this is wrong but my body is screaming how right this is. I'm finally look back towards him and I see that little Christian is wide awake and wants to join the conversation. Instantly my breath quickens and I can feel the evidence of my arousal; my panties are soaked. "The towels are in the cabinet behind you." I yell as I bolt from bathroom. That was getting way to intense.

I grab my phone from my purse. There are a few texts from Rachel and Eric. I'll deal with them later. Listening to my voicemail, I have tonight off and the next two days. That's great news in light of what happened today. Now, I need to deal with the naked man in my bathroom.

**CPOV**

I saw her looking at me. It's nice to know that I can affect her so much but before I lay on all the charm I need to find out what happened today and about this fucking boyfriend. _Why did you have to try to join the party? _Looking down at my now semi-hard erection; _you scared her away. Next time, wait for my single._ I quickly dress and head out to look for Ana. She's standing in the kitchen taking the food containers out the bag. I walk up behind her and press my body against hers. Yes, I'm taking liberties with pushing against her like this but this woman has done something to me and it feels futile to try to stop it. I know I've startled her as she turn around to look up at me with surprised eyes.

"Hi." She barely manages to get out."

"Hi back at ya." I give her my megawatt smile.

"I…I was…uhm…I was taking the food out the bags. Thank you for getting this."

"Anything for you Anastasia." I brush a stray strand of hair nehind her ear. "I hope you're hungry. I got the shrimp scampi for you."

Stepping away from me, she goes to the cabinet to get plates. "Please sit on the sofa Christian. I'll get everything plated and bring it out to you." Watching Ana move around the kitchen, she's incredible and beautiful. I would never tire of looking at her. She brings in the plates and silverware. "I don't really have a dining table. This coffee table is used for everything under the sun. Dig in." We slide on the floor and quietly eat.

_Ask her Grey. No need to try to get to know her if there's someone in her life._ "This is really delicious. I hope your boyfriend doesn't mind that we're eating together."

"What? I don't have a boyfriend. Where'd you get that idea from?"

That son of bitch lied. If I ever see him again, his ass is mine. I'm relieved that she's available. "I don't know. I guess I just assumed someone as gorgeous as you would have someone." That blush of hers is giving her away. "You're a beautiful woman Anastasia." I take her hand in him, kissing each knuckle on her delicate hand. "Ana, may I kiss you?" I can just make out her nod of approval. I reach up and rub along her neck directing her head toward mine. When our lips connect, the world stops spinning. I'm lost. The kiss starts soft and tender and quickly turns all consuming. My tongue probes for entry and she willingly lets me in. Her fingers thread through my hair and I can't believe how much I like this. I push the coffee table with my feet and pull Ana on my lap. I want her. I need to be inside her. We pull apart, both breathless.

"Christian?" she says looking at me with those piercing eyes. Before I can answer her, there's a loud knock on the door.

"Ana, are you there?" I hear from the other side.

"It's my friend Rachel. I have to get it."

"NO! Please! She can come back later."

"Trust me, it's easier to answer now then face her wrath later." Ana paddles over to the door and a petite African American woman barrels through the door, hugging her.

"You had me scared to death. Your pest called me saying that he couldn't get a hold of you and…" She finally notices me sitting on the floor. "Oh, you have company. I'm sorry hun, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Christian this is my BFF Rachel. Rachel this is Christian." I can't stand up without informing Rachel that we were making out. I remember seeing her at the church the night I met Ana.

"Ana, come by and see me later. It was nice to meet you Christian." Rachel turns to leave but Ana stops her. Looking at me, Ana says "Uhm, Christian I should really get ready for tomorrow. I still have to go by the church in the morning before we have our lunch." She's trying to get rid of me. Was this too much for her? Did I move too fast? She did say we'd still go out tomorrow, so I have another chance.

**A/N: I wanted to note one correction to the last chapter. The line where Ana says "Semper Fi Taylor" should have been "Semper Fi Jason". It'll make sense when they're having lunch. Next…more Eric. **


	9. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

How did she get home? I know that Rachel is still at work. Running towards my car, I think I pulled something. My right leg muscles are on fire. I wouldn't have to run if she didn't come home when she wasn't supposed to. I have to figure this out and soon. I can't have her going off on her own. I'm not letting this go. Anastasia Rose Steele, you belong to me.

I parked my care two blocks over from Ana's place. I didn't want anyone to see my car out front. Only she and Rachel know my car and the last thing I needed was Rachel _I'm too nosy for my own good_ Parker seeing it without Ana being home. Did she leave early to bring Ana home? Ana would never ride in a cab by herself…would she?

When I reach my building, I send Ana a text asking if she needs a ride. I know she doesn't. This will give me the opportunity to question her about how she got home. After five minutes, she doesn't respond. Why isn't she answering? I send two more texts and still no answer. Fuck! Damn you Ana. I don't want to call her. She gets under my skin but it's killing me not knowing. When she finally answers I try to hide my annoyance as best I can. "Hi Rachel. It's Eric." I can hear her sigh. Bitch, I really don't want to talk to you either.

"How'd you get my number?"

"Ana gave it to me in case of emergency."

"If you're having an emergency, you should call 911. They'd be willing to help you."

"I'm calling because of Ana."

"What? What's wrong with Ana?" _Now you want to show concern. _

"She wasn't at St. Mark's when I went to pick her up and she's not answering her phone. Do you know what's going on?"

"She's fine. Maybe she decided to go out after she was done or something. She's a big girl and can handle herself."

"I know Ana and she doesn't do that. Maybe something happened, maybe…"

"You don't know anything especially about Ana!" she yells at me. "Just leave her alone."

"Rachel, don't tell me to leave her alone." I yell back. I tried to keep my anger under control but that last bit pushed me over the edge. "She…" Before I can finish she hung up on me. She fucking hung up on me.

* * *

I've been going to town on this punching bag for the past hour. I like to keep this place minimal for more flexibility but this punching bag has come in handy and one of the best things I could have done. I've tried Ana so many times, I lost count. I know my number is programed in her phone so she knows it's me. Why is she avoiding me?

_She's the same as all the rest. A lying and scheming cunt._ Focus on the bag, ignore him. He's trying to bait me and it's not going to work this time. Come on, right jab; then left; another left; right again.

_You should have cut that bitch loose a long time ago._

"That's not true. Ana is sweet, innocent and beautiful." He needs to lay off Ana.

_She's a user just like all the rest. Just like…her._

"NO! Don't bring HER into this. No one has what Ana has. She's amazing and we're perfect for each other."

_You're a wimp. She's leading you around by the balls. You're at her beck and call, her chauffer and listening to her gripe on and on about bullshit._

"I'm not a wimp. We're meant to be."

_Your right, you're not a wimp. You're not a man at all. A real man would have handled this. I know how to handle her._

"You stay away from her!"

_Don't worry, she'll love it. I know she wants it. You just don't know how to give it to her. I'm trying to help you out. _

"Shut up! I don't need your God damn help." I punch the bag even harder. He's always trying to push his way in on things. Ana is different. This is different. I'll show him.

_Stop kidding yourself; she's no different. She's going to turn on you. _

"Fuck off asshole!" There's a loud knock on the door. When I swing it open there's the guy that lives upstairs from me. "What do you want?" I'm still so angry. I don't need this guy's shit too.

"Hey man. I was on my up to my place and heard you arguing with someone. I just wanted to make sure things are cool."

"What? I'm the only one here. Mind your own business." I slam the door in his face. I don't give a fuck about him. I still have to find Ana.

* * *

By now Ana should be at work. I know she's not supposed to take calls when she's working but I don't care. She needs to contact me. I'm about to crawl out my own skin. I'll take the chance that she'll be angry when she sees me at the restaurant but she's giving me know other choice. I don't spend that much time at the Heathman Hotel. Hell, I can't afford this place and I don't know anyone that can. All these people seem like rich jerks anyway. I know the guy that works the coat check. He's a real son of a bitch but I need him to help keep tabs on my girl.

After we talk it up a few minutes, he says that Ana didn't come in to work; something about her not feeling well. I instantly see red. For the past few hours I've had no idea where she's been…worried out my mind…she's been at home. Sick? How sick is she? I have to get to her. I know she needs me. I don't know how I got to her apartment so fast. I'm sure I ran a few red lights.

As I pull up across the street, I can see the lights on in her living room. I make my way across and onto the porch. I can hear music playing. More of that blues shit that Rachel forces on her but why is she playing music? She called in sick, right? The laughing and giggling I hear isn't from sickness. _Told you she's a liar._ I brush him off. Ana wouldn't lie like that. This is all Rachel's influence. She's so bad for Ana. I stand on the porch and strain to hear what they're actually saying. That Little Walter song My Babe is drowning them out. I ring the doorbell but no one responds. The blaring music is covering the sound. Before I can push it again, my phone starts to ring. I instantly know that ring tone.

"What?" I'm so annoyed that he's calling me, especially now.

"Don't what me fucker. You need to get your ass down here like yesterday."

"Like hell. I'm not coming there. No one told you to go. You had options here." He should have stayed in Portland, Seattle even. There are more than enough, but his tastes are too exotic.

"Did I say that when you needed me?" The music stops. I don't want Ana to hear this conversation. I slip off the porch and walk away a few feet.

"Stop trying to give me shit." I tell him through clenched teeth. "You made out like a bandit on that job so don't go there. I'm not coming to Mexico."

"Eric, I don't know who you think you're talking too. I wasn't asking. Would you like me to have a nice chat with that cute little brunette? I'm sure we'd have lots to discuss."

This sorry piece of shit, he's threatening me but I know him, he'll talk to Ana. "Fine, you bastard! I can be down in a week or so."

"No, you need to get down as soon as fucking possible. Get your ass in that piece shit car you're driving. You can be here in three days. Before you give some shit reason why you can't, that part about talking to your little brunette wasn't a threat but a promise. Don't make me go there." I can't believe this is happening. This is the wrong time to have to deal with this. I hang up. He's knows I'll go meet him. I have to see Ana before I go.

**RPOV**

"Rachel I'm so nervous about tomorrow. What if he has a horrible time? I know I left him with a less than favorable first impression." She's been going on all night about pouring cold water on their steaming moment and kicking Christian to the curb. I don't know why she did it. The way she described finding him in the bathroom, I would have been all over him but that's not her style. I saw the way he looked at her when he left. His eyes were hooded and lustful. He's definitely still interested.

"This is going to be great and believe me you will look fabulous." I say turning her towards the mirror so she can get a final view of my latest ensemble creation. I have to say that I'm proud of this one and it's adorable; perfect for a Sunday lunch. "You know what, we need more music." I state as she twirls around. We're having such a good time, laughing and giggling. I've always loved playing dress up and the great thing about Ana is she goes along with anything I throw at her. I change the playlist on my ipod and put on the blues. Little's Walter's My Babe belts from the speakers. I love this song. Ana introduced me to it when her dad came to visit and they were singing their off key hearts out making breakfast. "So, what do you think? Did I do a good job?

"Good job? Are you sure you don't want to give up medicine and become the next Coco Chanel?" We continue to laugh as Ana takes off her outfit to put it back on the hanger. "Let me run back to my apartment. I want to make sure you have the purse that goes with everything."

"Ok." Ana yells walking towards her bedroom. "Bring back some snacks with you." I have to smile because I know exactly what she wants, Oreos. I think Ana would live on them if she could. I change into comfortable pj's, feed my fish and grab both bags of cookies. On my way back to Ana's I can hear her voice but it's coming from downstairs. I wonder if Mr. sexy Christian came back. I shouldn't be nosy but like hell, this will be too good to pass up. I'm happy the front door glass is frosted. No need to blow my peeping Tom skills.

As I inch closer to the door, I instantly hear that fucker's voice. I know Ana considers him a friend but there is just something off about him. I don't like the way he tries to always make a way into her life. Yeah, yeah, he saved her but he's just way to creepy. It sounds like she's explaining to him why she didn't call or text him back. I wish she would walk away and leave him on the porch.

"Ana, I'm glad that you're ok." I hear him say. "I hate to say that I told you so but what were you thinking? You shouldn't have done that. You're just not ready to venture out on your own yet." That son of a bitch! I quickly step in the doorway ready to rip him a new one. How dare he mock her attempts to move forward? He's her friend my ass. "Eric, you know you need to back.." Before I can finish Ana gives me the biggest smile and pats my shoulder. Turning back to Eric, in the sweetest voice she says, "Listen Eric, thank you again for all your concern but I have to say that was mean. Yes, I didn't conquer all my fears at once but I am trying and reminding me of my failure is of no help at all."

"I…I didn't mean…I" Ha, you stuttering bastard. I want to laugh in his face.

"You said that you have to go out of town. Go and be safe. We'll catch up when you get back." She's dismissing him. He moves like he's going to lean in to give her a hug and Ana takes a small step back. He's stunned and I wish I had my phone to capture this moment. "I'll see you when you get back. Bye." We step into the hall leaving him out front.

"Ms. Steele, well I never!"

"Never what?"

"You're just a big ball of surprises today. First you made an honest try to make it home on your own, you made out with a hot guy and then you got rid of Eric. You're on a roll."

"What can I say; sometimes the moon and stars line up and wondrous things happen." She giggles and we walk up the stairs arm and arm. I don't know about any celestial alignment but I think a certain sexy man is responsible for the change I'm seeing. Come of Christian keep working your magic.


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

Last night was by far the most restless night I've had in a while.. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, staring up at the ceiling and thinking of Christian. When I finally fell asleep I dreamt of Christian. This man is driving me insane and I don't know why. I've never felt like this before. I really want this lunch to go well.

It's no use to continue to stay in bed. It's still too early to wake Rachel up. She always says that any time before 8am doesn't exist so going to her place at 6am is a definitely no-no. I'm just so wound up. To pass some time I work on cleaning up my apartment. That doesn't take long. When you only have two rooms and a bathroom to clean, it doesn't take long. Looking at the clock, only one hour has passed. The bathroom is the last space I cleaned and since I need to try to calm down and get ready, I ran a bath. Soaking in the tub, my mind continues to wander to Christian. I hated dismissing him the way that I did last night but at the rate things were going, I would have woken up next to him this morning. _Would that have been so bad? _Getting back to the task at hand, I've plucked, shaved and smoothed all that I can. My makeup is minimal; a little eye shadow and tinted lip gloss. Rachel thought I should wear my hair up but I opted for a simpler side ponytail with a small flower clip behind my ear.

I'm in love with the outfit we put together. Rachel has such an eye. It's perfect for the summer. It's a white A line cotton dress with a scoop neck and spaghetti straps. Embroidered flowers and leaves start at the hem and fan out upwards to the waist. We paired the dress with a light weight dark blue cardigan with quarter length sleeve and a thin leather brown belt. I get dressed and put on my strawberry body spray and navy ballet slippers. I'm ready to go and nervous as hell.

* * *

After attempting to read and watch some TV to pass more, which didn't help, I finally go wake up Rachel. She's going to drive me to St. Mark's. She's less of a morning person than I am but she said that she was so excited for me; she woke up early to make sure I'd get there on time.

Walking into the kitchen of St. Mark's some of the other volunteers are already there prepping for lunch. We say our hellos and I'm off to Pastor John's office. As usual on Sunday, Pastor John is in his office listening to a baseball game on the radio. He says listening helps him concentrate. Standing in the doorway, he's sitting in his chair with his back towards the door. "You know it's not polite to watch someone when their back is to the door."

"How did you know I was here?"

"One, you're the only one that would ever come to my office and two strawberries Ana. Always the smell of strawberries" He spins around and his eyes go wide. "Hubba hubba! Te ves hermosa Anastasia. Why are you all prettied up today? You're overdressed to be slinging au gratin potatoes."

My face instantly flushes. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Sorry Pastor John, I won't be able to stay for the entire service. I promised I would be here this morning to help get the kids ready in the nursery but then I have to leave. I hate to do this on such short notice." Sitting back in his chair he folds his arms across his chest. His smile wiped from his face. He looks angry. I've never left him or anything to do with the church in a bind. This man has been such a support for me. He's listened to my fears and comforted me when I've cried. I can't let him down. "I'm sorry to do this to you but Christian…"

"Wait! Christian? You're standing there telling me that we'll be shorthanded because of that boy you worked like crazy yesterday? Are you going out on a date with him Anastasia?" Yes, he's definitely angry. He's never spoken to me like this before. I lower my head to hide the tears that are forming in the corners of my eyes.

"Anastasia, I have to say that I'm very disappointed in you. Do you know why?"

"Yes." I whisper. "I've let you down."

"You're right. I'm disappointed. I'm disappointed because you came in at all today." I shoot my eyes up because I know I didn't hear him correctly. "You heard me. I'm disappointed that you're not thinking about yourself. You're young Ana. You should be out there running the streets and raising hell like all the others your age and that Christian boy looks like the type that would make running the street lots of fun."

"Pastor!" I blush again.

"Oh don't Pastor me. I was young once ya know. I was what people used to call the bomb." He walks over to me and leans against the door jam. "Anastasia Rose Steele, you are an amazing young woman. You're smart, caring and beautiful inside and out. You've been through a lot and I want you to do more for yourself. This place will continue to stand if you miss a day or more. Now go! I don't want you here. Find this Christian, buy a bottle of cheap wine and remember I'll always have bail money ready for you." He takes a step back, points down the hall and closes the door in my face. Yes, this man is one of the best people I've ever met.

**CPOV**

"Taylor, we need to get flowers." I yell out to my head of security. I don't know Ana's favorite flower but roses should do. Don't all women love roses? "Taylor?" I call out again but he doesn't answer. "Damn it Taylor. I'm talking to you." Walking out to the living room, there's Taylor on the sofa, his arms crossed and eyes closed. "You know I should fire you for sleeping on the job."

"I wasn't sleeping. I was resting my eyes."

"Resting your eyes, my ass. Things better be in place for this afternoon."

"Sir, everything has been taken care of; reservations at the restaurant check. Transportation, check. Driver and security, check. Flowers will be picked up on the way to Miss. Steele, check" He says not moving or opening his eyes.

"I am your boss, you know. I sign your pay check."

"I'm well aware of that Sir."

"Then quit with the resting your eyes shit and go do some work." I'm not really angry with Taylor. I'm nervous and unsure of how this will go. _Thought you were master of the universe. You can't handle lunch with a tiny little girl._ I shouldn't be nervous. It's not like this is a real date. I'm not interested in her in that way. _Liar! _

Taylor finally opens his eyes. "Do you want some coffee? We still have 90 minutes before we need to leave." I nod and he gets up and prepares a cup. I take his seat on the sofa and try to keep my breathing steady. I know I have everything covered except Ana. I know she was in to me last night. I know she wanted me to stay. That kiss…damn that was the best kiss I've had in my life. If she tells me last night was a mistake, that's fine. I didn't expect anything from this anyway. _Liar!_

* * *

I've kept busy the past 90 minutes by reading emails and talking to Ros but it's not really helping. I can't focus. The time has been dragging on. Taylor steps into the suite, "Sir, it's time."

This is it. "Ok, I'll be ready in five." I walk into my room for one last look. I'm not dressed too casual and with what I have planned, this will work fine. I have on faded jeans, a white linen shirt, light blue blazer and a pair of white Chuck Taylor's. This is no different than how you'd handle anything else in your life. I tell myself. You are Christian Trevelyan Grey and you, Miss. Anastasia Steele will not throw me off my game.

Taylor arranged for one of the cars from the hotel. It's only a Maybach, not my usual preference but I have to work with what I got in this instance. There's a florist a few blocks from St. Mark's. Ultimately, I decide on a bouquet of wildflowers. They seem more fitting to her personality. We pull up in front of the church and once again it's a hive of activity. "Taylor, I'll go in and get her. No need to do a sweep." He nods and I walk past a few older women and one of them winks at me. _Smile Grey, you've been with an older woman before._

I scan the sanctuary but don't see her. There are too many people. "Christian!" I hear my name and turn to see an older Hispanic man a few steps away from me. I saw him the last time I was here but don't know his name. He puts his hand out and we shake. "I know we didn't get a chance to meet and talk the last time. I'm John, the Pastor here."

"Yes, nice to meet you. Should I call you John or Pastor?'

"You can call me anything. Just don't call me late for dinner." He starts to laugh. Watching him is much funnier than the joke. I'm not sure what era this guy is from. He's got a tie-dyed shirt with the words "where's the beef" on the front. His shorts are unevenly cut; his hair is salt and pepper, very curly and past his shoulders. It wouldn't look that bad if he wasn't completely bald on top and are those Birkenstocks with socks. Ana sure does know some characters.

"So I hear you're taking our Ana out this afternoon, eh?"

Before I can answer, walking down the aisle towards us is my angel. Anastasia is breath taking. That part about her throwing me off my game, this girl is most definitely a game changer. "Hi Christian." She softly says my name and I release my breath. "Hi." That's all she's getting back. I can't handle any more than that.

"Are those for me?" She nods towards the flowers in my hand. I forgot that I was holding them. I pass them to her and I still can't talk.

"Oh wildflowers! They're beautiful and my favorite." Score one for team Grey.

"Give me those." Pastor John takes the flowers from Ana. "No need to lug these around all day. They'll be waiting for you in my office. Go now. I'll walk you out." Ana smiles at me and I feel like I could melt. _You're not just a girl; you're a big ol' fairy girl._ She takes my hand in hers and we head outside. We're half way down the steps and the same old woman winks again and gives me a little wave. "Stop smiling at that boy Betty. He's young enough be your great-great grandson." Ana and I turn to look at the bold pastor. He leans over and whispers in Ana's ear making her blush and smile. With that move, I'm starting not to like him. I snake my arm around her waist and walk her towards the car. "Hey Christian…" He calls out. "Please DON'T bring her home at a respectable hour." He grabs winking Betty by the arm and disappears inside.

"Did he really just say that?" I ask her.

"Pay no attention, he means well. He's just…just enthusiastic about life."

"What did he say to you?" I don't like how he made her blush. Obviously, it was inappropriate.

"Christian, please. It's nothing. Let's get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Tell me Anastasia!" My tone is more forceful than I wanted it to be. She instantly frowns. Crap, don't blow it already. I soften voice and ask again. "Ana, please tell me."

She explains their conversation earlier in which he told her that's he needs to get out more, be young and do wild and crazy things – things that could get us arrested. "When he whispered in my ear, he said he's a hottie. Look at Betty drooling over him. This is definitely the person you should do naughty things with." I take it all back; I really like Pastor John.

The car isn't out front. I look up and see Taylor. He's about a few parking spaces away from the building. I take Ana's hand again and walk towards him. "Hi Jason!" Ana shouts and waves. "Christian, why's your brother here? Is he coming with us?" Damn, I forgot. I let her think Jason is my older brother. I have to put an end of this. Explain that it was mix up. _How do you mix up someone being your sibling? _

"Ana, about Jason. When I introduced you, I said he's my brother. Actually he's not." She stops mid step and drops my hand. Total confusion is written all over her face.

"Why would you say that he is when he isn't?"

"Well…I mean…Jason is…"

"I'm not sure what's going on Christian. You don't need to make things up." She steps back from me. "Maybe lunch wasn't such a good idea."

I know I should have been up front with her in the beginning. Now, she's going to run. Just the thought of her not being in my life is sickening. It's at that moment, that very second, I know I will do whatever I can to keep her in my life. She's been on my mind and a part of me since we met. Any control I thought I had in this situation is totally slipping away.

**TPOV**

Some of the people wandering in and out of this church, oh man, they all look crazy with a capital K. If I didn't already know that they're all harmless, just here for a sermon and a good meal, there's no way I would have let the boss go in there alone. What the fuck? That guy barked at me. The boss better hurry up or I'm going in to pull him out kicking and screaming if I have to.

One of women that were sitting on the steps comes over to me. "Hi." She says. She's a tiny elderly woman, definitely less than 5 feet tall, with silver thinning hair and a cane looking up at me.

"Ma'am." I respond and give her a quick nod. I don't know what she wants but she's elderly no need to be rude.

"Are you going to come in or stand out here all afternoon? There's always room for one more. No need to stand out here all by your lonesome. I 'd be happy to show you around." This woman couldn't possibly be flirting with me. She's not a day under 80. No, she's someone's grandma. She's just being nice.

"Thank you ma'am but no I will not be able to attend."

"Ok. If you change your mind…come… on in…ask for Betty." She gives me a biggest wink and scuttles away back to her hen. Holy shit she was flirting. It's nice to know I still got it with all the ladies. A van pulls up and I have to back the car so the elderly and disabled it's carrying don't have to walk as far. I was able to back up a few spaces to an empty spot. The boss should be able to see me when he comes out.

"Hey Christian." I hear a male voice call out. "Please DON'T bring her home at a respectable hour." That's when I see them. Wow, that Anastasia is an absolute beauty. The boss better do right by this little girl; she seems too sweet and innocent for him. Whatever she is the boss is attracted to her like a moth to a flame. Watching them walk towards me, I have to admit they are a fine looking couple.

A few feet away, I hear the boss start to tell her that he and I have no familial bonds. Shit she's pulling away from. The boss looks like he'll pass out. If this woman leaves him, I don't think he could take it. He got himself into this mess. There was no need to starts things like that. Damn, he's stammering his words. I have to admit that seeing him act, what's the right word, human in interesting to see. But, I know how much I love my Gail and the thought of her leaving me; well I couldn't bear it either. It is my job to save his sorry ass from guns and kidnappers. Is a broken heart also on that list?

Stepping forward, "Good afternoon Miss. Steele is my baby brother being his difficult self again?" I ask giving her my best smile. The boss looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Jason, your so called brother is confusing me." _He confused me too and now you're his accomplish dummy. _

Looking directly at the boss, "Baby brother, what have you been telling this little lady? Disowning me again, huh?"

I try to visually convey to him that I got his back and not to mess this up. He turns to her, "Ana, it's not that we aren't brothers. It's that we're not…not biologically related. We're both adopted." _That's right Grey dig that hole even deeper._

She's smiling at him again. "Is that what you meant; that you don't share a blood line. I don't care about stuff like that. Family is family no matter how it was created. I see Rachel as my sister. We're not related. We're not even the same race." She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Ana. I didn't mean to upset you. Please forgive…"

"No need to apologize Christian. Let's eat."

I open the door for her. "Thank you kind sir." She says with a curtsy. "Christian, I think this driver of yours is a keeper." I hear a giggle as she climbs in the car. Closing the door, the boss gives me this look and a nod.

"Sir, let's go."

**A/N Thanks again for all the reviews & follows & favorites. Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear from you. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know it's been awhile. Sorry. Life got in the way but I also tried to write a few more chapters so I can be a head. This the beginning of their date. **

* * *

**CPOV**

So far things are going well. The car ride was filled with light conversation and a few laughs. I'd planned on taking her to the restaurant where she works. Caliente Maison is the hottest restaurant in Portland and I wanted to show her the best time I could. She wasn't too happy about that so I did something I've never done before; I left things up to her. Oh Ana, if only you knew what you're doing to me. This little lady has me feeling like I'm running in circles; taking me out of my control comfort zone and I have to admit, I like i

"I've had my share of delicious meals but this is just fabulous Ana. I've never had Cuban food before. What do you call this again?"

"The pieces that look like bananas are platanos maduros, fried sweet plantains, and the stewed chicken and potato is called pollo guisado. I love the food here. Rachel used to date one of the cooks and even though they broke up the food is too good to let go."

"I'm glad we decided to come here. I never would have found it. It's so…hidden." This place is definitely not on any best of list but it should. There are only 10 dining tables and you enter from the grocery store that's out front. The décor is colorful. The tables and chairs are painted bright yellows, blues and greens. The three of the walls are covered in a tropical mural of palm trees and a sandy beach. The fourth wall has a floor to ceiling framed vintage "Visit Cuba" posters. The music is subtle; salsa but heavy on the guitar. I'm sure it's family run. The man working the register in the grocery store showed us to our seats and Ana seems know all of them. We get a small table for two in the corner. This is as private as it's going to get.

"Yes, it's off the beaten path but so worth it. Christian, I'm sorry that you planned something special for this afternoon. I know that Caliente Maison is a fabulous restaurant but the thought of eating where I work, I'd rather not. I spend so much time there as it is; when I'm off I don't want to think about that place."

"No worries Ana. This is a great choice."

"If you like this you'll love my cooking. I make a delicious baked macaroni and cheese and fried chicken."

"Yum, mac and cheese is my favorite. You want me to try your cooking? Are you asking me out again Miss. Steele?" She gives me a small smile and bites her bottom lip. I want to bite that lip. Reaching across the table, I release her bottom lip from its hold. "Don't bite your lip Anastasia. It's very…distracting."

"Christian…can we talk about last night? She shyly asks.

Taking her hand in mine, "Absolutely, we can talk about anything."

"I want to apologize for last night. I'm sorry for putting a cold halt on what we were doing and asking you to leave so abruptly." She looks down at her food. I don't want her to feel ashamed about anything.

"Ana, look at me. Please continue."

Our eyes reconnect, "I liked what we were doing…really liked it. Things started to heat up very quickly and I didn't want to do anything that would have you think I'm some kind of tramp that goes around sleeping with men they barely know. I'm not like that. It's just that so many things had happened emotionally; I didn't want to do something I'd regret. I do like you Christian."

Yes! I am so happy she said those words. "I like you too and no, I wouldn't have thought less of you if we had gone further. I enjoyed what we were doing too." I hate to ruin this moment but she said that things were emotional for her yesterday. I need to find out what happened. Thinking back to how I found her, crying and rocking back and forth to self soothe; it was heart breaking. . I never want to see her hurt. "Ana, can you tell me what happened to get you so upset?"

"I'm sorry about that too. My mind was racing and I could only think about…" She trails off. _Please don't pull away from me. _I rub my thumb across the top of her hand and a small nod for her to continue. "It was a panic attack and it hit me so hard and fast. I could only think about….about you. I needed for you to be there with me."

"Please, baby. Tell me what happened. Why'd you have a panic attack?"

The smile returns to her beautiful face. "You called me baby. I like the way that sounds."

"I like saying it." I smile back. We sit there like two silly teenagers for a few minutes. I wonder if this is what it would have been like if I dated when I was a teenager. I have no idea but I do know that sitting here with Ana is the best thing I've ever done in my life.

"Well, the panic attacks; I have them when I go outside by myself. Have you ever heard of agoraphobia?"

"How are you afraid to go outside? I met you outside. We're outside now."

"That's because mine is attached to event that happened a few months back in March." I listen to every word that comes from her lovely lips but I can feel my blood boil. Ana tells me about her attack coming home from work and how the attacker wasn't found. Where the fuck was the police? No one heard her cries for help? She continues to say that she had to go back home to Montesano to recuperate and now she's terrified to go out alone especially after dark. The few times that she has tried to venture out, including yesterday, has resulted in a panic attack. "I'm fine as long as someone is with me." She says. "The guy that did this was never found. I still worry that he could come back and try to finish what he started. It's hard not having any real closure."

Someone put a hand on her. I want them dead. I will squeeze the life out them myself if I get the chance. As soon as I get back to Seattle, I'll have Welch find out as much as he can about the investigation. He knows how to get information quickly. She explains that she usually gets a ride to where she needs to go from Rachel or someone named Eric. Who the fuck is Eric?

**APOV**

I can't tell what he's thinking. His face is impassive but the tight grip he has on my hand is a giveaway that he's really upset. "Christian its ok; I'm ok. I've learned to deal with it. I've made small steps to get my life back. Please don't be upset."

"How could I not be upset? Ana, someone hurt you. They could have killed you or raped you. You need someone to protect you, keep you safe. I could kill them for hurting you."

"Christian, don't say that! I was at the wrong place at the wrong time; that's all." I put my other hand on top of his, hoping that this small gesture will sooth the ball of anger that sits in front of me. "I don't want you hurting anyone; even the bastard that put his hands on me. Besides, in a way being attacked was a positive."

"What? How is a brutal attack positive?"

"Well because of the attack I devoted even more time at St. Mark's. I was already volunteering there when the attack happened. Pastor John and the regular volunteers were a wondrous support system for me. To return their graciousness I added as much time as I could to volunteering. Being there so much allowed me to meet a certain stranger recently. He's a little rough around the edges. During our first encounter he was kind of an ass but I think there's something special about him. Maybe I could introduce you someday."

"You have a smart mouth Miss. Steele." He's trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. I can't help but giggle at him.

* * *

"I couldn't eat another bite. Once again Ana, this was a really good choice."

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. Did you have anything else planned for the rest of the afternoon?" _I hope it's time with just me and him._ I like Jason but this is kind of a first date and I'd like to spend more time with him alone.

"You made such a fabulous choice with lunch; I put it in your hands Miss. Steele. Is there something you'd like to do?"

"It's all my decision?"

"All yours." He says with a wink. My stomach does small somersaults. It should be illegal for one man to hold so much gorgeousness and sexy.

"I know exactly what we can do but we'll need to get something from the grocery store first."

Christian takes care of the bill. I see him slip a $100 bill for the tip under a water glass. Is he crazy? That's way too much and he's completely over doing it. I'll say something to him later. Entering the grocery store, I walk over to the loaves of bread and grab the freshest loaf they have. "What are you doing?" Christian questions.

"You'll see. We'll need this."

"That'll be $3.89 with tax. Would you like a bag?"

"No we're good…Christian no!" I swat his hand away from the cashier as he tries to pay for the bread. "You took care of lunch. This is my idea I'm paying." I hand the cashier a ten and he turns to make change. Christian's eyes have darkened and he's looking directly at me. He takes a step closer and leans in close to my ear. "Did you just hit me…Anastasia?" His voice is low and seductive and my body is instantly tingles. My breathing accelerates and mouth goes dry. Somehow I managed to garble out a faint, "I'm sorry."

"That was very naughty of you Anastasia. You should be…punished." How can this excite me? He said I need to be punished; I should be running away screaming but that's the last thing I want to do. My mind drifts back to last night and our kiss. I loved having his lips on mine; his hands moving all over my body. I should have asked him to stay.

**CPOV**

I watch her eyes widen at the thought of me punishing her. I would love to take her back to my hotel, give her a nice spanking and fuck her hard the rest of the afternoon. _Slow down Casanova. Look how she's responding to you. No need to rush into anything. _ "Miss. Steele, are you ok?" She can barely speak. "Baby, get your change so we can go." Her movements are slow, like she's in a haze. I grab the bread; wait for her to get everything back in her purse and put her delicate hand in mine. Taylor is diligently waiting out front. No need for him to move this time. "Where are we going Ana?' Her haze hasn't passed. _Oh, come back to me baby. I didn't mean any harm._ I pull her close to me, bringing her hand up and place several small kisses on her palm. I can smell strawberries and it's delectable. "I need to tell Jason where to go or would you rather go home?" The going home part seems to snap her back to reality.

"No!" she nearly yells. Looking over to Jason, "We're going to Prospect Park. It's just a few blocks from here. Down Main Street." Looking back at me, "I don't want to go home." She whispers.

"We aim to please Miss. Steele."

* * *

The ride to the park was too quick but it was more enjoyable than the ride to the restaurant. Ana cuddled up next to me. Looking up at me through her long lashes; I could look at her baby blues for the rest of my life. "Christian, does Jason have to stay for the rest of the day? I hoped we could hang out, just me and you." She breathed in my ear. Her breath on my ears and neck gave me goose bumps.

"Anything for you Ana." I kiss her forehead as we pull up to the park entrance. I climb out my side and Ana quickly follows. "Ana, I would have opened your door." I lightly scold. She should be pampered all the time.

"No need. I can't wait. I haven't been able to do this…it seems like forever."

"Let me talk to Jason and we can go do whatever it is that has you bouncing up and down. Do you think you can stand still for 2 minutes?" I chuckle and walk over to Jason on the driver's side of the car.

"Taylor, I'm not sure where we'll end up but you can go back to the hotel and get things ready. As much as I'd like to stay, I need to be back in Seattle tonight. Ros and I have an early meeting that can't be rescheduled."

"Sir, this isn't the best idea. We're already off the arranged itinerary."

"I know but she's enjoying herself. We'll be fine. I have my phone so you can track it and I'll call if I need you."

**TPOV**

He's pissing me off with this changing things crap. I know he's the boss and I have to go along with it but he's preventing me from effectively doing my job. Last time he ran off he learned that all his money couldn't prevent those kids from giving it to him. I need to get him to see that he needs to take his security seriously. I'm about to reaffirm my protest when Ana skips over to us. She skips; actually skips. This little girl can't be real.

"Are we ready? I'm so excited!" She asks. The boss nods to her wrapping his arm around her waist. He has that that goofy ass grin on his face again. This little girl must be some kind of miracle worker because the boss has never looked so …happy. I give up. He's a big boy after all.

They start walking away when the little girl bolts away from the boss and scurries over to me. In one swift movement she's up on her tip toes and kisses me on the cheek. "Thanks for playing along as our driver Jason. You're a good big brother. I promise I won't let him get hurt again." She takes off again; back to the boss's waiting arms. I don't know what to say. I watch them stroll into the park. It may be my job to protect him at all cost but I swear if he hurts her; I'll kill him.


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

This day, so far, couldn't go any better if God himself had planned it. The weather has been cooperating nicely. The food was beyond delicious. I have to remember to have them cater my next business luncheon. I'm sure they'll come to Seattle for the right price. Ana has been absolutely perfect. She hasn't let go of my hand since we left the car. I wonder if I could get her to stay with me tonight. _You have to go back to Seattle tonight. That means no hanky panky for you Grey._ "Shit!"

"What's wrong Christian?'

I'm talking out loud again. Wonderful, just fucking wonderful; all of a sudden I can't keep my mouth shut. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about some…some work stuff that I'd rather not deal with." I try to sound convincing. She stops and cocks her head to the side, giving me a questioning look.

"There's so little I know about you. You've barely said anything. I've been running my mouth all day. Hell, I don't even know your last name."

"What? That's not true. I gave you all that when we exchanged numbers at the church yesterday. I know I did." _Didn't I?_

"Nope, you didn't. In fact I didn't even know your first name till Jason came to save your butt. Oh well, I didn't ask either. I guess I should have. You could be some crazed killer that wants to throw me in a well and use my skin to make a suit; a human suit." She starts to laugh. She can't be serious, can she? A human suit? What kind of people does she know? She notices the confused look on my face, stops laughing and give me an astonished smirk. "You can't be serious?" She asks. "Silence of the Lambs? Hannibal Lecter? It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again." I have no idea what she's talking about.

"Oh! My! God! You can't be serious. Well, I can't be seen with someone that hasn't seen that movie. It's one of the scariest and suspenseful movies ever made." She steps close to me knotting her hands behind her back, this devilish grin on her face. "This needs to be dealt with; sooner rather than later. I think the only thing is to lock you in my apartment, cook mac and cheese and force you to watch Silence of the Lambs until you know every single line."

I rub my thumb across her jaw. There it is, that current between us I've felt since the first time I touched her. I know she feels it too. I can see the goose bumps prickle over her skin. "I guess you have to do whatever you feel necessary to rectify the situation."

"Good, now come on. We need to get going." I put my arm out for her to take it. She slips her arm in mine and we continue on not saying a word. None are necessary. At that moment, there is nowhere in the world I would rather be. We're approaching the lake and Ana starts to bounce up and down again and we pick up our pace. I don't know what she has planned but I can't wait to find out. Ana directs me to a bench right across from the water. "Please sit. You'll like this. I used to do this all the time but it's difficult to continue when you're scared shitless to go out alone." My heart aches that she has this fear. She should be able to come and go as she pleases. Ana takes off her belt and sweater, hands them to me and kicks off her shoes. "Please take out a few pieces of bread for me." She asks and then hikes up her skirt to tie a knot just under her gorgeous ass. Damn, she has long sexy legs but I don't like the thought of anyone else looking at them. "Watch this." She says giving me a kiss on the cheek. "One more thing, when we're done you're going to tell me everything that makes you, you." I can feel the panic rise. I know she's going to ask me a million questions and I don't know if I can tell her everything. She'll run; I know she will.

I watch her walk towards the edge and step in just enough for the water to cover her feet. She starts making these clicking sounds, breaking off small pieces of bread and dropping them into the water. What on earth?

"Ana, what are you doing?

"Be quiet Christian." She says not turning around to look at me.

About a minute goes by but nothing is happening. I start to walk towards her and from the side of some brush a small duck appears making its way over to Ana and the floating bread. "Hey little one; come on eat up." I hear her talking to the duck. The littlest duckling is getting its fill of water soaked bread when another of its duck friends joins the party. The smile on Ana's face is priceless. She is having the time of her life. I'm overjoyed that she can do this again. A loud honk gets our attention and there's a battalion of ducks and geese paddling towards us. "Step back baby. They're coming for us."

"Don't worry. Watch what happens. Grab me a couple more slices."

I grab the bread like she asks and the ducks are upon us. I step back allowing her to do her what she wants. They circle around Ana like planets revolving around the sun. A large gray and white goose waddles up out the water to her side. He's pushing his way past the smaller guys; honking at Ana to feed him and only him. He wants all the bread for himself. I can't help but notice the irony. I want her all to myself too. In true Ana fashion, she looks down at him yells no and he's like putty in her hands; backing off and hopeful that she feeds him next. I've only known her for a week but she does the same thing to me. She breaks off a larger piece and holds her palm flat. "Now that's a good boy." She says like talking to a baby. The gray goose quickly snatches his afternoon snack and I know it's impossible but I swear that duck smiled. She has them mimicking her movements; she turns, they turn. I pull out my phone and snap a picture of her. This needs to be preserved.

* * *

"Christian, thank you for a wonderful day; it's been perfect." Ana is next to me with her arm hooked into mine. After her extended play time with the ducks and geese, we continued to wander around the park until we find another bench facing a large white gazebo. People have laid out blankets and setting up intimate picnics. A string quartet has setup on the gazebo. "They do this every weekend." Ana points to the musicians. "They're all local and play as part of the free summer concert in the park series. Once it gets cold they move it to the coffee house not too far from here."

"Is this something you've also had to give up?" She looks at me with sad eyes and nods. I have to help her get her life back. Our conversation continues to flow with ease. It's so easy to talk to her; what little I've contributed. Thankfully I've been able to keep things about her. Mostly we've discussed her going back to school after taking a year off. She said that money is part of the reason she's only taking two classes, not just the agoraphobia. She used the majority of her savings to pay for the classes. I need to find out how much she has left. I don't want her struggling.

"How will you get to class? I would image your recent fears would make attending difficult."

"I always manage to figure things out. Both classes are on the same day and in the same building. I've arranged it to not work on Wednesdays and Rachel is allowing me to use her car. There's parking outside the building and I figure that if I arrive early enough I'll be able to park outside and literally run right in."

"Wow you've really managed to figure out how to get around this. I'm impressed. Have you thought about seeing a psychiatrist? That could be more effective than running in and out of buildings or having someone drive you everywhere."

"Running is good exercise." I know she's trying to make light of the situation but she shouldn't have to live like this.

"Ana, that's…."

"Wait one second you. Did you think I'd forget? This is your time now. No more about me. I want to know about Christian." Oh shit! I don't want her to know all about me. I just want to sit here with our arms wrapped around each other. _You don't want her arm; you want in her panties. _She removes her arm, turns to face me and gives me the sweetest smile. I instantly miss the connection of her touch. "Christian, what's wrong? You look sad all of a sudden. Do you not want to talk to me?" How do I explain to this angel that sits before me all about the monster I am; the horrible, uncaring and worthless soul behind this face; that my life is filled with loneliness, darkness and drama. I don't want to bring her into that.

"It's not that. I just don't know what to say. Ana, I'm…I'm not a good person."

"Nonsense! No one is perfect Christian. We all have history and it comes with baggage." She takes my hand again and kisses the top of my knuckles. "I know we barely know each other but I see only good is those big gray eyes of yours. I'll make it simple; I'll ask, you answer. It'll be our own version of the 20 questions game." This girl…this girl is beyond anything that I could have expected. How can one person be so caring and supportive especially to someone they barely know? She has such a big heart. I nod for her to continue.

"This is the most obvious question." She says. I know what's coming up. She's going to ask about my last name. I don't want to tell her. Telling her will let her into darkness. I want this to stay as perfect as it is right now. "How old are you?" My age, that's the most obvious question.

"I'm 28. My birthday was in June."

"Oh my, I never thought I'd go out with a geriatric." She giggles. "Now I understand why you had Jason driving us around; at your age they revoke your license right?"

"You and that smart mouth Anastasia. Ask the next damn question." I try my best to look upset but it's no use.

"I'll be 22 soon but I guess it's true that some men get sexier as they age. Next question, what are your favorite food other than mac and cheese, color and sport?"

"Not fair; that was three. Food, pot roast and potatoes. Color, I like to keep things neutral; nothing bright a gaudy. Sports, baseball, Mariners all the way."

"You and Pastor John should be BFF's. His love of the Mariners borders on the obsessive. Next question, if you were a bean what kind of bean would you be?"

"Seriously? What kind of bean would I be?" I have to laugh. "That's a very probing question. I don't know what to say. I've never thought about my beaniness."

"Don't laugh. These are things that should be discussed when people are getting to know each other. I think you're a jelly bean."

"Ok, why a jelly bean?"

"Jelly beans are the only candy bean I like and I like you so it's a no brainer why you're a jelly bean. See Christian talking about ourselves isn't a bad thing."

I rub my knuckles across her chin. "Anastasia, you are an amazing woman." As if on cue, the lights in the park slightly dim and a woman joins the quartet in the gazebo; her angelic voice wafts through the air. I don't know the song but it's beautiful. "I want to kiss you." I whisper.

"I guess you have to do whatever you feel necessary to rectify the situation." Using my words against me.

Cupping her head on both sides I direct her plump soft lips towards mine. When our lips connect the electricity we already felt between us increases. The wattage could power Seattle for weeks. The kiss is slow and sensuous. My tongue probes for access and she willingly accepts. My body feels like its melting. Ana massages the back to my neck and tangles her fingers in my hair pulling me closer to her. I've never had anyone run their fingers through my hair; I like it. Without warning she pulls back breaking our connection; gray meets blue. We're both panting. "Whoa." She murmurs.

"Yes baby...whoa." I go in for round two and my damn phone starts ringing. Not again. This is the fourth time this afternoon. I know I should have put it in vibrate but I didn't want to be totally disconnected. "Christian, you should probably answer it. Whoever it is must have something important they need to discuss with you. I don't mind; go ahead."

"I'll be just a moment baby. I'll get rid of them." I walk away from Ana pulling my phone from my jacket pocket. She doesn't need to hear any of this. "If you're on fire you should call 911, not me." I say to the caller.

"Oh, I see we're still in a childish mood."

"What the hell do you want Elena? You've called me four times today?"

"First, you should show me some respect. I'm not one of those ditsy women that falls at your feet. I made you what you are Christian. Second, I figured that I would be the bigger person and contact you even though you viciously threw me from you apartment. I have another girl. I know you'll love her."

"Elena, stop! I'm not interested. I don't want another sub."

"What? Christian, you know you need this. Remember how bad things get when you don't have your needs met."

"My needs are fine. Look, I…" I feel a tap on my arm and quickly turn to see Ana standing there. She asks if I want a pretzel. I do my best to cover the phone but Elena may have heard her. I try to protest her buying me anything but she kisses me on the cheek, tells me it's her treat and walks over to the guys selling the pretzels. "Elena, I have to go."

"Christian who is that and where are you?" she demands to know.

"No one you know and I will speak with you later."

"She called you by your first name and you said baby. I heard you. What are you doing? Are you on some type of…date? Have you lost your fucking mind Christian; a date? Some little slut gold digger is trying to get her claws in you and you're going along with it."

"Watch your mouth! Don't you ever say anything disparaging about her. You have no clue as to who she is or what she's about and she's not a fucking gold digger."

"Oh, like you would know if she was or wasn't. She only wants you for your money and status Christian. Don't be naïve. You are THE Christian Grey; act like it. You have the ability to bend people and situations to your whim. Get your head out of the fucking clouds. You don't need this tramp in your life."

When Elena calls Ana a slut again, I want nothing more than to go through the phone and ring her neck. I disconnect the call and turn off the ringer. I should have done that earlier. Walking back to Ana, she's kicked off her shoes and folder her legs under herself. Looking at her seems to calm me down. The pretzels are sitting in her lap and she has a dab of mustard on the corner of her mouth. She's adorable. "You couldn't wait for me?" I ask sitting next to her.

"Hey, I wasn't letting a warm, salty pretzel go to waste."


	13. Chapter 13

**APOV**

I don't know who he's talking too but I can tell they've made him angry. He's pacing and at the rate he's running his hand through his hair, he'll be bald in a few minutes. I hope he doesn't let whomever it is ruin the rest of the afternoon. I have to figure how to get him to open up more. It's like pulling teeth. I spot a food truck selling pretzels and hotdogs. I haven't had a pretzel in forever. I don't want to interrupt his call. He does look intense but this way he can't try to pay for anything. I walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder. "Christian, there's a pretzel truck over there. I'm getting us one." He covers the phone.

"Baby, I'll take care of that; just give me a sec…"

Cutting him off, "Nope I got it." I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and head over to the food truck. Oh, they smell so good. I get two pretzels with spicy brown mustard. I can't share with Christian; my food and I aren't easily parted.

Back on the bench, I take my shoes off and fold my legs under me. The first bite is simply heaven. Christian is still on the phone so I decide to check my own messages. I haven't thought about any calls or texts all day. I have two texts from Rachel. The first is asking how things are going and the second, she's trying to be funny saying something about me coming home with no underwear. She has such a dirty mind but I love it. Looking up at Christian, he is an Adonis. I haven't seen anyone as gorgeous as he is in my life. _You'd absolutely take your underwear off for him._

"_**R, good girls never kiss N tell so will fill U in 2nite. LOL!" –A**_

"_**Yay! I'll B up. Wine is chilln." -R**_

I'm about to respond when a text comes in from Eric.

"_**Don't know what's up w/U. Just wan happy." –E**_

What the hell is this about? I scroll through my texts and see that he's sent me several asking where I am and if I feel better. I know that he cares and feels some responsibility for me but at times he is way too overbearing. When I don't respond in the timeline that he thinks I should, he doesn't stop until he's heard from me. Rachel says that he's a leach and I should be rid of him but he's been there for me and really he has no one else. It wouldn't be right to totally kick him out my life. I know if I don't respond he'll keep sending me messages.

"_**I am happy & all is good. Talk 2 U later." – A**_

"_**So worried. R U w/Rach? Called got no answer." –E**_

"_**Yes, St. Mark's stuff. Will be here late. Stop worrying." –A**_

I turn my phone off. I know he'll respond and I don't want to deal with this. I didn't want to tell him where I am or who I'm with. He doesn't need to know every move I make. I see Christian walking back towards me. He still looks upset. I hope he can get back to a happy mood. "You couldn't wait for me?" He asks sitting back down next to me, wiping mustard off the corner of my mouth with his thumb. There's that smile; I like when he smiles. I get the feeling he doesn't do it very often.

"Hey, I wasn't letting a warm, salty pretzel go to waste." I tell him. "Here I got one for you."

"What? You don't want to share with me?"

"Just eat. It's getting cold." He puts his arm around me and I snuggle close to him. I don't know if it's his cologne or his natural scent but he smells divine. We sit like this for the rest of the performance. Every so often, he kisses my temple or inhales my hair. I look toward the horizon and see the sun is going down. It'll be dark soon. We'll need to make our way back.

**TPOV**

"Jason what time do you think you'll be back?"

"I don't know baby. According to the tracker he and Miss. Steele are still in the park. He has an early morning meeting so we'll definitely be back tonight. Miss me?" I hate being away from Gail. She was working for the boss when I started and she had my heart from the moment I set eyes on her.

"I always miss you Jason. I'll let you know how much as soon as you're back in my arms."

"The black nightie miss me reminder?"

"Nope. The red stilettos miss you reminder."

My pants are instantly too tight. The red stilettos! The boss better hurry the hell up cause I need to get back to Seattle as soon as possible. "Gail, baby, you're killing me."

"You know I love to keep you…up soldier." She's teasing me and I can tell she has a sexy smirk on her face. "So, you think he really likes this one?"

"Yeah I do. He's had this goofy ass grin on his face from the moment we picked her up. Odd thing though; when he introduced me to her, he told her I'm his brother. I didn't see it coming and I have no idea why."

"Sounds like he doesn't want her to know who he is; he's never done that before. Hell, he's never asked a woman out before that I know of. I can't wait to meet her; see what has caught Mr. Grey's eye."

"I think you'll like her. She's pretty, young and seems very innocent. Look, baby I need to take care of a few things before the boss is ready. I'll see you tonight and those, uhm, fabulous stilettos. I love you."

"I love you too Jason. Bye."

Scanning the windows of Miss. Steele's home, most of the apartments appear empty except for the unit of a Miss. Rachel Parker and a Mrs. Edith Rosen. Welch came through very quickly with information on the residents in her building. There are two large apartments on the first floor and three units on the second. I quickly make my way around the perimeter of the building rechecking what I saw yesterday. The basement window is still the way I left it. Good one has tried to get in again. To my benefit Miss. Steele's unit is on the opposite side of Miss. Parker and Mrs. Rosen's unit is in the back. I don't need them catching me doing this. The trash cans that were sitting under Miss. Steele's balcony haven't been moved back. I grab one of the cans and I'm able to pull myself up onto the lower roof with not much effect. This is a major weak point. Its location would give an assailant easy access and it's virtually hidden. Someone could be out here and no one would ever know.

Stepping over the railing the balcony isn't that large; barely enough for two chairs. Ana only has sheer curtains for privacy and I can see that the only lock is on the door knob. Looking closer I wouldn't call this a security lock. It's something you'd find in a bathroom. I'll report this back to the boss tonight. Stepping back over the balcony, I spot something in the corner. What the hell is this doing here? It could have been here for a while but I have to tell him about this. Mr. Control Freak will go ballistic over this.


	14. Chapter 14

**CPOV**

"Can I pay for the cab?" What craziness is she thinking? Of course I won't let her pay.

"Absolutely, no you cannot. You managed to sneak the pretzel in and don't think I forgot about the bread. I'm watching you." Tapping her nose with my index finger.

"Do you have to control everything?" _Baby you have no idea._ I ignore the question and open the door on my side. She starts to open her door. "Stop Anastasia! Don't move!" I quickly make my way around to her side to open her door.

"You are being such the gentleman. Thank you sir." She gives me the same curtsy she gave to Taylor earlier. She wants to see gentlemanly behavior; I scoop her up in my arms caring her up the stairs to her front door. She's pleading and laughing for me to put her down.

"I can't believe you just did that. Thank you for today. I had a really wonderful time. Do you want to come up?" I'm so happy she invited me to stay. There's no place on earth I'd rather be.

"Lead the way Miss. Steele."

* * *

"You owe me answers to a few more answers." I thought we were done with the 20 questions stuff. For the past hour we've been sitting on opposite ends of her couch, in our bare feet with her feet in my lap, laughing sharing our thoughts about a host of topics. When we first arrived, Ana put on some music, someone named Bruno Mars and she changed to a pair of short –shorts and a t-shirt. I'm so comfortable. I've never felt this at ease with anyone. I have managed to disclose a few things; that I speak French and play the piano; that I love to fly and that I left Harvard early but I am still watching what I say to her.

"Wow, Harvard. So you left college early, what happened?"

"It just wasn't for me. I knew I could branch out on my own and do a hell of a lot more than the text book crap they were spewing."

"Ok, you made the big leap into the real world, what do you do for work?"

"I'm in mergers and acquisitions." _Really Grey? You own the damn company. _"That's when…"

She cuts me off and rolls her eyes, "I know what it means. It's the buying, selling, dividing and combining of different companies and similar entities that can help an enterprise grow rapidly. I passed intro to business with flying colors."

"Anastasia did you just roll your eyes at me?" Before she can answer, I wrap my legs around hers and start tickling her feet. "You know rolling your eyes at someone isn't nice." I continue to torment her. She's doing her best to pull her feet away but failing. I'm so much stronger than her. In between yells to stop and her giggles, I can't help my own laughter.

"Chr…Christian please! I'm gonna pee on myself. I won't do it again!" I release her feet and watch as she tries to catch her breath. "That wasn't right." I lift up her foot and kiss her big toe.

"You asked for it with the eye rolling and that smart mouth." She gets up and pads towards the kitchen. I give her a swat on that delectable ass of hers. "That's what you'll get next time." She sticks her tongue out at me and I have to use every ounce of self-control I have not to make her mine right there on the kitchen floor.

She returns with two glasses of ice tea and a lemon wedge. "Do you like what you do? Mergers and acquisitions, does it move you and make you happy?"

"Yes, I love it. I like taking companies that are in trouble and turning them around. I like fixing things and I have to say I'm really good at it." She's rubbing the rim of her glass a looks troubled. "Is there something wrong? You don't like M and A?"

"No, it's not that. Can I ask you a really personal question?" I nod for her to continue.

"I don't mean to pry but do you make a really good salary." How do I answer this? Say I'm CEO of one of the largest companies in the United States and make $100,000 an hour. Would that be a really good salary? I could tell her some of the truth.

"Uhm, I make a decent living. Nothing to complain about. Why?"

"Well, the really large tip at the restaurant and that car. Christian, that car! I can't imagine how much renting something like that costs. I just wanted you to know it's not necessary. You don't have to get something that extravagant, just for me."

"You didn't enjoy yourself?"

"No! That's not what I mean at all. I've had a wonderful time. I was actually nervous. I've never been in anything like that and didn't want to break anything. It was all so fancy. I just don't want you to go through a lot of hoops and honestly waste hard earned money. None of us are millionaires." I nearly spit my ice tea across the room. She's right on one thing, neither of us are millionaires.

"I think you're worth every penny I have. What if I was a wealthy man, would you have a problem with that?"

She blushes at my question. "I don't think so but why would you be here with lonely ol' me in this match box apartment? You could have any one you wanted with that devilishly grin of yours and be in a lavish penthouse somewhere spending your millions."

Leaning in closer "I like being in this match box apartment with you. Anastasia, you are beautiful never, ever doubt that." She blushes again. I don't think she's used to compliments. I lean in to softly to kiss her. "What did that last song say…you're amazing just the way you are?" She giggles. "I love that sound."

"Christian, do you have to be home…" she starts to ask but my phone starts to vibrate like crazy. After Elena's call I put the phone on vibrate. I look at the screen and it's Taylor. "Damn. I need to take this Ana. Yes?...I know…ok, fine tell her we can leave at 9pm…I'll catch a cab from here."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes, that was an unwelcome reminder about work. Unfortunately I need to leave. I have a big meeting in the morning and need to be back in Seattle."

"Seattle? Why Seattle?"

"That's where my office is so the meeting should be there."

**APOV**

He doesn't live in Portland. Just wonderful! I meet someone that I want to spend more time with and he lives almost three hours away. I'm tired of this. I like him but this whole day he's been holding back. I feel like he's hiding something. If Rachel were here she'd tell me to go with my gut but when I look into those gray eyes of his, I feel powerless to do anything else. Is there a wife or girlfriend back in Seattle is that it? Why would be bother to ask me out if he knew he would have to leave. I need proper answers from him. I don't like this cat and mouse game this is turning in to. "Christian, I need to know what's going on. I'll be honest with you, I really like you and want to spend more time getting to know you but I feel like you're not being open and honest with me. I've had to drag information from you, now you're telling me you're leaving, literally leaving town. I don't want to continue like this. What's going on?"

I can see that he's stressing about what I've said. He starts pacing and running his hand through his hair like he did during that tense phone call from earlier. "Please Ana, don't walk away from me. I like you too, it's just that my life can be…complicated."

"Would you tell me why it's complicated?"

**CPOV**

Tell her? She wants me to tell her. I should just walk away from all of this. I don't do relationships and that's what she's asking of me; more. This woman has done something to me. I don't want to miss lead her but what she's asking is too much for me. I can't deal with this. I grab my jacket and shoes and head towards the door.

"You're leaving? Just like that?"

"It's for the best. Things are just too messy and I don't want to bring you into my world. Especially with all that you've been through and still dealing with. It wouldn't be right."

She walks over to me, taking my hand. "You can't ask me not to walk away and then you do just that. Christian, I'm a big girl and contrary to recent events, can take care of myself. Do you really want to leave?"

"No." That's the most honest thing I've said all day. "It's just that…" She puts her finger over my lips to quiet me.

"Sometimes, we need to start from the beginning to move forward. I am willing if you are." She sounds just like Flynn. Her eyes are pleading with me. I nod for her to continue. "Hi." She says putting her hand out. "I'm sorry those teenagers put you through the ringer." She pretending it's the first time we're meeting. This girl is so sweet. "My name is Anastasia Rose Steele. It's a pleasure to meet you. And you are?"

My phone starts to vibrate again. I quickly glance down and it's Taylor calling again. Taylor is a good guy. He's loyal to a fault and always does his best to do what's right. I only want Ana to know good things about me; not that there are any. For her I can be whatever she wants me to be. I take Ana's hand and kiss the top instead of the customary shake she was expecting. "Enchanté Mademoiselle Steele. Thank you for taking care of me when I wasn't able to take care of myself. It has been my sincere pleasure to meet you. " Looking at those big blue eyes of hers; I just want to hold her, protect her and make sure she's happy. For her I will try to be good…like Taylor. "My name is Christian…Christian Taylor."

* * *

_**Please review.** _


	15. Chapter 15

**CPOV**

"I think that went well Christian. I thought he would put up more of a fight." Ros says as we walk back into my office.

"He knows this was the best offer he would get. He knew he would have to sell that shipyard. The issue was whether he'd do it by force and end up with nothing or sell it to us and have some type of profit. Besides, I think he was a little intimidated by you."

"Hey I can't help it if my balls are bigger than his." I have to laugh. Ros is one tough businesswoman.

"Ros, I need you to get me some information of a piece of property in Portland and I want to be the new owner asap." I give her Ana's address. "There's an older woman that resides on the second floor. You can talk to Welch to get more information about her. Find out her financial situation." I remember how Ana told me that Mrs. Rosen was still living there because retirement communities are so expensive. I need the security report from Taylor and on cue he enters my office with our resident IT genius Barney.

"Christian what's with this property? Why do you need it so fast?" Ros ask.

"Ros, just get the property." Ros sighs and waves to Taylor and Barney as she heads back to her office to get started on my request.

"Good morning Mr. Grey. Taylor tells me that you want to change your email policy and name identifier." Barney asks as he and Taylor sit in the chairs across from my desk.

"Yes. My email signature line must not be present and I need an alternate name identifier for all incoming and outgoing emails to a specific address. I'll also need access to a laptop. It's owned by someone else."

"Well, setting up the emails will not be a problem and will only take a few minutes. I just need the email address is question and the new name that you want as the identifier. As for the laptop, the most direct method would be hands-on to the machine but I understand this isn't an option. I could upload a Trojan virus via a link but instead of a harmful virus it would have an application that would attach to the system and you'd have full remote access as if you're sitting in front of the machine."

"What about internet access? Would this Trojan be able to redirect internet traffic through the GEH servers?" I ask him. If I'm going to communicate with Ana through email, things need to be secure.

"Yes. Once the Trojan is deployed, anything can be done to the laptop and the user will be none the wiser to what's going on unless they know what they're looking for."

"Good. I want the Trojan setup today." I give him Ana's email address and he scurries off. After Ana and I said our goodbyes last night I had Welch run a full background check. I know I told Flynn I wouldn't but not doing so leaves too much up to chance and I can't have that.

"Sir, don't you think this is too much?" Taylor asks me.

"No, no I don't. She needs protection. Did you find out more about what you found?"

"Yes. I thought it was a camera but it's actually a signal amplifier. Basically, it takes the signal from wherever the camera is and uses its own wireless to upload images to a website. It enables a person to view the images from anywhere in the world. I'd bet the camera has standard blue tooth capabilities which means that the receiver would need to be very close, no more than 50 feet away. The amplifier makes life very easy for whomever is viewing the images."

"That means the camera is still somewhere in her apartment? I need to find the sick bastard that has been spying on her." The thought of someone watching her makes me sick to my stomach."

"Sir, with the amplifier removed, they will not be able to see anything. Once we get in the unit, we can get confirmation of a camera. When we speak to Miss. Steele…"

"Absolutely not! Under no circumstances must she know about this. We have no idea who this is. It could be someone in the building and I don't want her accidently saying anything to them. I want to catch them red handed."

"Sir, I have a few questions about this." My phone notification goes off and it's a text from Ana. My morning is looking up.

"_**Good morning. I hope Monday is treating U well." – A**_

"_**I'm great now that I've heard from you." – C**_

"_**How was the meeting?" – A**_

"_**Great. Lots accomplished." – C**_

"_**You are master of the universe. Hehe!" – A**_

I drop the phone on the floor with shock of what she just said.

"_**Don't you forget it! Gotta go. Send me your email. Will message U later." – C**_

She sends me the address followed by a bunch of smiley faces. I don't need it but I can't just send her an email out of the blue. This Trojan virus better work and then it hits me. Why didn't I think of this before? _Ana is throwing you off your game._ I look up to tell Taylor my new plan and he's gone. I hadn't even noticed he left. I walk out to Andrea's desk. "Andrea, get me the President of WSU and move my appointment with Flynn to early evening."

"Right away Mr. Grey. Anything else?"

An image of Ana pops in my head of her standing at St. Mark's dishing out those horrible refried beans and it brings a smile to my face. She's always doing something for someone else. I think I can do that too. "Yes. Order lunch. Deli sandwiches, pasta salad, ice tea chips and cookies. Order enough for everyone on the floor." I walk away leaving her with her mouth open. Maybe this nice gut thing isn't so bad.

* * *

"So Christian, what big business deal were you working on to move your appointment time back? I'm sure it was extraordinary." Flynn is in a mood today.

"All my deals are extraordinary. That's what makes me who I am."

"Ah, your modest side is showing today. How did things go since our last session? You were supposed to try to mend things with your mother and Andrea. What about Anastasia?"

"I apologized to both of them and sent flowers. I'm having dinner at my parents on Wednesday, sort of like a second celebration dinner to make up for missing everything last week. Things with Anastasia are…"

"From that ear to ear grin plastered on your face, I'd say things are well."

"First, don't hate me because I'm beautiful and second, yes things are good. I went to Portland and apologized. She and I went out, had a fabulous time and I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

"That's it? Surely you have more details than that."

"Dr. Flynn, are you trying to live vicariously through my love life? Problems at home."

"Don't deflect Christian."

I fill him in on the details of the date and about her panic attack and her agoraphobia. "Overall things went well but…" Flynn looks at me waiting for me to finish but I don't know how to explain this to him. "Anastasia isn't like any woman I've ever met. She's beyond gorgeous and sexy but she's also smart, giving and caring. She's not impressed by material things. Hell, feeding ducks brings her tremendous amounts of joy. I didn't want to ruin things by bringing any negativity to the date or to her."

"What happened?"

"On Saturday, I spent most of the after at the church where she volunteers and at the end of the day Taylor came to pick me up. She had seen him before when I was attacked. He picked me up then too and when she saw him again, she assumed he's my brother and I let her believe that." I can see the surprise on his face. "Then on the date things were going so well, that was until Elena called but Ana wanted to know more about me. I didn't realize that I hadn't actually told her who I am. It was obvious she didn't recognize me. When I finally told her, I told her my name is Christian Taylor.

"What were you feeling when you told her this?"

"Feeling? I wasn't feeling anything. I just wanted to keep things in the positive atmosphere it had been all day. We were so comfortable with each other. No need to ruin it with the shit-storm that is my life. I had tried to avoid it but my evasiveness was bothering her. She felt I was hiding. "

"Becoming someone else is another way to hide. She's knows nothing of your past, I assume. Why do you feel she wouldn't want to get to know you more knowing your true identity?" Damn it, he's not listening to me. I just told him I didn't want to ruin things. He's annoying me now.

"She's very…simple and uncomplicated. She doesn't need to be around hordes of security or the media harping at her heels picking at every little thing she does and for some salacious story. Like I told you before, she's not a sub."

"You didn't answer my question but let's try to view this differently. Christian, is it fair to say that you were fearful of this young ladies' possible rejection of you?" I don't want to answer this question. Fear is equal to weakness. I wouldn't be where I am today if I allowed fear and weakness to dictate my life. It's one of the things that Elena was right about.

"Why are you harping on this feelings bullshit? I don't feel any way about anything. Anastasia is a good person and deserves to have a good person in her life. Not the son of a crack whore that I truly am. You talked about having a clean slate; well Christian Taylor is my clean slate."

**FPOV**

When will he learn that just because he raises his voice and gives that impassive stare he's not intimidating me? He has thrown me a curve ball now and then but the true Christian Trevelyan Grey is still that little boy looking for comfort and love; only now he's in a $5000 suit. The truth is he's scared shitless. He's scared about his feelings for this girl and he doesn't have any idea on how to deal with them. The fact that he wants to be a better person is a wonderful thing but the way he's going about it is contradictory to that trait.

I can see he's almost at his limit. I have to try to get in before he shuts down. "It's not wise to ignore what motivated you to take this route Christian." He starts to interrupt but I raise my hand to signal I'm not done. "You are a very successful man. You said yourself that the media is always trying to get a story about you. How do you plan on keeping this from her? What happens when she discovers who you are?"

"You mean if she discovers."

"Christian, you can't be serious? Your face was on the cover of Fortune magazine and the Wall Street Journal several times this year alone. I'm sure she has access to internet. Even if she doesn't recognize you someone else may."

"She's not part of this world. She's not a debutant or interested in the society pages and even if I am seen, so what. There are tons of regular people that look like celebrities. I could just be a Christian Grey doppelganger."

"You are taking this this too lightly. The situation you have created could have negative consequences and you could lose her. I highly doubt that she will understand your reasons for doing this. She wants to get to know the real you and you are robbing her of that privilege. The simple fact is you are lying to her. Tell her the truth and if it's meant to be, then it will be."

Without warning he storms out of my office slamming the door in his retreat. Yes, he definitely has serious feelings for Anastasia but Christian Grey doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way. Unfortunately for him, this will not end well.

**CPOV**

I can't believe Flynn. He's supposed to be my therapist. He's supposed to help work through my shit not predict doomsday scenarios of my love life. I should find another therapist. _Stop kidding yourself Grey. Flynn is the best therapist you've ever had. He doesn't tolerate your bullshit_. Ugh, I am so pissed; he should have just supported me. Hell he's the one that told me to contact her again.

Taylor is weaving in and out of traffic and all I can think about is Ana. I wonder what she's doing. She was supposed to take a few days off but she is so stubborn. She texted to tell me that the restaurant was short staffed and since she didn't have anything specific to do, she might as well go in to work; so much for arranging for the time off.

"Sir, we've arrived." Taylor announces. I look around and see that we have arrived back at Escala. I completely zoned out on the ride. Entering the elevator I get a text from Barney stating the email with Trojan virus was sent to my email. I only needed to attach it send it and once Ana opens it, it should attach to her laptop system files. Things are going as planned. If the President WSU does what he's supposed to, I won't need the Trojan but I like having a backup plan. See Flynn, I got this covered.

"Good evening Mr. Grey. Dinner is done and ready whenever you are." Gail says and Taylor and I enter the kitchen; loosening my tie and removing my suit jacket.

"Thank you Gail. I'll eat right here at the breakfast bar. It smells delicious. What are we having?"

"Parmesan crusted tilapia, garlic and rosemary roasted potatoes and spinach salad with strawberries, walnuts and Gorgonzola."

"Gail you are too good to me. It sounds delicious." She fixes my plate and she and Jason start to leave to get Jason something to eat too. "He can eat here with me, if he wants to. You too if you haven't eaten."

"Uhm, thank you Mr. Grey but I've already eaten. Jason, I'll get yours ready too." Taylor gets takes the seat next to me and we both dig in. Damn this is good. Gail is an amazing cook.

"So, are you going to keep quiet all night? Gail isn't in the room." I ask popping a piece of dinner roll in my mouth.

"What should I say? You might be parading around as my little brother but you're a big boy. Just know that when she finds out and she will find out. She's a woman, that's what they do. The lovely Miss. Steele is going to rip you a new one."

"I really like her Taylor."

"I know."

We finish our meal in relative silence other than a grunt here and there from inhaling this delicious meal. Gail returns to the kitchen and starts to clean up. He thinks I'm parading around like an annoying little brother; well I actually am an annoying little brother; I'm sure Elliott thinks I am. Time to really act like siblings I lean in to Taylor and whisper, "remember your tell mom I said hi comment." He looks at me puzzled.

"Oh, Gail this meal was absolutely the best. You are an amazing cook. Maybe tomorrow we could have burgers and fries. There's a restaurant that Taylor took me to in Portland that has really good food. We each had bacon cheese burgers with onions, a large order of fries and shakes to wash it all down." Gail is shooting daggers at him and Taylor is doing his best not to make eye contact with her.

Throw clenched teeth, "Of course Mr. Grey. I'll work on that."

"Thanks Gail. Can't wait." I reach over and slap Taylor on the arm. "Payback is a bitch…big bro."

* * *

_**A/N: This weekend was very productive for me...two chapters at the same time. Guess I should blow off housework more often. Had to do some research on all the techie stuff, which mean I asked my hubby who's in IT. Surprised to find out what I was suggesting actually exists**. **Thanks for reading and please review.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you for for all the reviews. You're right, Christian needs to come clean but lets have him an Ana have a little fun. The next chapter is nearly done. **

**APOV**

Oh my feet are killing me. I'm glad we got off a little early. Damn I wish Christian wasn't in Seattle, I could get him to come over to rub them and maybe a few other things too.

"What you smiling about over there?" Rachel asks as she turns onto our street. "Wow, you got it bad."

"Excuse me! I don't have anything bad. I was just having a nice thought. Is that a crime?"

"I know that smile. I've had that smile and it means the thought you were having was filled with stuff that could get you in trouble; naughty trouble. In fact, you've had that goofy grin since he left last night. Oh, by the way, if you had rubbed the front of his pants instead of grabbing his ass while you were kissing, maybe he would have stayed."

"You perv! You were spying on us?"

"It's not spying when you're all over each other in the hallway. That is a common area to the house and I have a right to see what's going on in the common area. All that moaning and grunting; so unnecessary."

Pulling up in front of the house, I look at my best friend and ask the only appropriate response to her critique of Christian and I. "Jealous?"

"Absolutely. I want a Christian." She gives me the saddest pout and those big puppy dog eyes of hers would melt your heart.

"Aahh sweetie, I didn't mean to be a bitch. I was just pulling your chain. Love will come your way." I give her a big hug. "Look at me. Fate sent my new man crashing into my life. Granted he was being chased by three teenagers that were robbing him but they pushed him into that alley for a reason; we were destined to meet and have some peculiar long distance relationship."

"That has to be the worst start to a love story I have ever heard." She laughs, "But thanks. I needed to hear that. It's nice to know that cupid has a screwy sense of humor with you too."

"You'll see Rachel, it'll happen when you least expect it. Love will just bump in to you."

"Oh Ana what will I do with you; the hopeless romantic. Now I know you need to run into the house. You know this running in the house thing when its dark is really weird. Have I told you that before?"

"Yeah, only a million times. Hearing it one more time won't bother me. It helps me feel safe, you know that."

"Alright, alright…go on Flash. I'll grab your bag."

* * *

I should have taken a shower, it would have taken less time but that bath felt so good. My feet could still use a nice massage but I'm curled up in the middle of my bed. All is good in the world. It's past midnight. I wonder if Christian is up. I sift through my emails and there's an email from him.

_To: Anastasia Steele _

_From: Christian Taylor_

_Subject: Brighten Up Your Day_

_I know you said that you're going into work today. Wish you would stay home to relax. Here's something to brighten your day. Talk to you later. _

I open the attachment and it's an animated yellow rose. When it blooms glitter swirls and mini doves dance across the screen and the words '_to think of you is to smile' _appear on the bottom_._ That is so adorable. I quickly respond. I'm sure he's sleeping. He'll get it in the morning.

I close the laptop and snuggle further into the comforter and pillows. I'll call him in the morning. Last night I dreamt of Christian. Hope tonight will be a repeat.

**CPOV**

I thought hitting the gym would elevate some of this tension but it's not working. I went a few rounds in the ring with Taylor. I know he wanted to take my head off after that stunt with Gail. I wasn't worried. He can't kill his boss, right? Who am I kidding? He could easily make it so my body would never be found. But, Gail would be pissed at him again, so I'm still safe.

After a really long freezing cold shower, I head back to my office to finish up more work. Damn, I'm still hard. The little guy hasn't been able to calm down since we left Portland. Every free second I had today I thought to our kiss goodnight. Ana's lips were so soft. I can still feel them. When she reached around and grab my ass, I wanted to explode righ there in her hallway. I tried to give the little guy some attention during the shower but I guess he's as stubborn as I am and knows what he wants and a hand isn't it. Only Ana will be able to soothes us.

I really want to talk to Ana but I haven't heard from her since her text before she went to work. I wonder if she'd change jobs. She wants to go into publishing. I can get her a position anywhere; hell I can just buy her a publishing house. She shouldn't be a server. One, I don't like the fact that she can't use her phone in the restaurant and two she should be the one being waited on.

I scroll through my emails to find one from Ana. Shit, I missed it.

_To: Christian Taylor_

_From: Anastasia Steele_

_Subject: Bright as the sun _

_Thank you for my rose. I needed that after a very busy shift. I was able to get off a little early and was hoping we could talk. I'll call you in the morning. Sleep well. _

She opened it which means Barney's virus should be working. I need to hear her voice. It's almost 1:30am and she's probably sleeping. I hate to wake her but I need to know that she's safe. I grab my phone and call. By the third ring she hasn't answered. Instantly, I worry that she's had another panic attack but couldn't get a hold of me. I'll fly Charlie Tango down there right now if she doesn't pick up by the…

"Hello." I hear her raspy voice. I feel like shit again. I shouldn't have woken her up.

"Sorry to wake you baby." I do my best to keep my voice calm. I was about to have a panic attack waiting for her to pick up. I'll talk to Taylor about the plans we discussed about Ana's safety. "I just wanted to hear your voice and make sure you got home ok."

"Oh, Christian! Hi!" She didn't recognize my voice. Is that a good thing? Do that many men call her at this time of night? "Give me one second." I hear fumbling and what sounds like the phone hitting the floor. "I'm back."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I'm good. I'm happy you called. I wanted to talk to you."

**APOV**

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" His voice is uneasy, verging on the edge of scared.

"I just wanted to talk to you. Say thank you for the flower and to find out how your day went. You know, catch up on things. I was thinking about you too."

"Really?" He questions.

"Why are you surprised by that?"

"I don't know. No one has ever…" He trails off and doesn't finish his statement, filling the space with an awkward silence. What happened? Why would telling him I that I wanted to talk just talk to him make him upset? I know so little of what makes him tick but I can tell he runs hot and cold. The way her acted last night; one minute telling me I'm amazing and the next running for the door. Regardless of his mercurial aspect of who he is, I really don't like the thought of him being upset. I want to push the issue further but this thing between us is so new. I'll file it away for now. I need to turn this to another topic.

"So, how was the wonder world of mergers and acquisitions today? Did you complete your takeover of the world?"

"How did you know I was trying to take over the world? Where you following me today?" I hear him chuckle and I know we're back on a good page. "My day was what it usually is, meetings, phone calls and emails. I had just finished answering my last email of the day before I called and heard your lovely voice. How was your day baby?"

"Oh, you know nothing to write home about. I hung around the house, sent a text to this really hot guy I know, went to work and dealt with some very spoiled restaurant goers and now I'm curled up in my bed talking to that hot guy I texted. See, nothing special."

"You shouldn't be in that bed alone. Maybe the hot guy could come over and help keep you warm."

"I would like that but the hot guy ran away from me to Seattle. Claims he had an early morning meeting. Can you believe that?"

"You and that smart mouth; trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was leave you."

"Next time, you better stay or I'll have to find someone else to keep my bed warm." I tease him.

"Ana, that's not funny."

"Are you the jealous type Christian?" I have to giggle.

"Baby, you have no idea."

**CPOV**

When I hear Ana yawn I look over at the clock, its 3am. Ana and I have been on the phone for the past few hours and it's been great. It's so easy to talk to her but she needs her rest. "I heard that yawn baby; you need to get some sleep. You can't keep me on the phone all night long no matter how sexy you think my voice is."

"Me? Don't forget, you called me mister." She giggles again.

"Oh, I love that sound. What's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"Not too much. Pretty much the same as today."

"Are you going to talk to that hot guy again?"

"I most definitely will. Actually, speaking of the hot guy do you have any plans this weekend? If you don't Portland is the place to be. It's Labor Day weekend and there's going to be a small get together here at the house. Do you think you can make it? I managed to get the whole weekend off. Maybe we can hang out" She's inviting me back down. Hell yeah I'm going to go.

"I'll be there on Friday." Damn, I didn't mean to sound so desperate.

"Christian, please don't take extra time off of work. I don't want you to get in trouble with your boss."

"Don't worry about the boss. I'll deal with him. I know I'll be able to get the time off. Friday is the day. Now, go to sleep."

"Oh you are so bossy. Fine, I'm going to bed. Good night Christian."

"Good night Ana."

"Hey you didn't hang up." She yells on the other line.

"Neither did you." We both laugh. Neither wants to let this go.

"On the count of three, we'll hang up, ok?" she says. "I'll count. One…two…three." Neither of us hangs up.

We play this little game a few more times and then finally hang up. I have to admit I'm tired too. Hopefully I'll be able to fully sleep for the next few hours. I maneuver to the middle of the bed and settle in. I wonder where Ana sleeps. I'll bet the middle of the bed is her spot too. As I drift off, my mind is still on her. I don't know what's going to happen but this weekend will be amazing.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I'm going on vacation and wanted to get the first part of this chapter out. I don't know if there will be a strong enough internet connection to update while I'm gone but I will be writing. This was a quick edit so I apologize about any major mistakes. Happy Reading.**_

* * *

**Grace's POV – Wednesday Two days later**

"Mrs. Grey would you like the strawberry topping on the cheesecake. It can be on the side if you're not going to eat it relatively soon." Maureen, the cashier asks me while she's boxing up my order. I love this bakery. I've been coming here for years. They make the best cheesecakes and I want this dinner to be special. Christian is coming over. That alone should be celebrated. I'm glad I was able to get his siblings to come over too. I haven't seen my youngest son in a few weeks and after the phone fiasco of last week, I'm happy he agreed to come over to re-celebrate Carrick's announcement that he may become a judge.

"Buying a cheesecake Grace? What are you and Carrick celebrating?" I hear from behind me. Turning, I see that it's my friend Elena. Once again, she's in all black. I know she thinks it helps her too look younger but in reality is makes her age more pronounced. She shouldn't try so hard. I've known her for 15 years and she has aged relatively well but that's probably because of all the nips and tucks.

"Good afternoon Elena. How are you? Yes, I'm getting the special cheesecake. We're having a family dinner tonight. I want it to be special. Christian is actually coming over." I see the surprise on her face. She's known all about Christian's past and his difficulty engaging with family.

"Grace, let's have a snack. You know the croissants here are to die for. We can catch up." Elena suggests. I don't have much time but she knows this place is my favorite.

"Oh, you know the way to my good side Elena. Pastries are my downfall." We order our croissants and Maureen puts my cheesecake in the cooler until I'm ready to leave. We grab a table away from the window. Elena wants to stay out of the sun.

"So, what's the occasion for a Grey family dinner and on a weekday? It's usually on Sunday." Elena asks.

"It's wonderful news. Carrick has been nominated as a judge in the appellate court. He still has to go through the review process but he's a really good contender." I smile thinking about how proud and happy he was when he came home with the news. "Mia arranged for a family dinner to celebrate two Sundays ago and Christian stood us up. He was in Portland on business. He and I had words over something hurtful he said but everything has worked out. He called and apologized and even sent a beautiful bouquet of rose and lilies. It was his idea for a makeup celebration dinner tonight. I would have rather it been on the weekend but he said he needed to leave the weekend open. Apparently, there's some big deal he's putting together in Portland and may need to leave at a moment's notice."

"That's a wonderful opportunity for Carrick. I know how much he loves the law. As far as that son of yours, he can be very stubborn and difficult at times. ." I don't like the way she's talking about my son. She knows that he's had so much to struggle through in his early years

"He's not difficult. Don't act like you don't know what he's been through." Elena's face pales. I didn't intend for that to come out as harsh as it did but I don't like what she's saying about him. "It just takes Christian longer to come around sometimes."

"I'm sure if he… wanted to be there, he would have been. I didn't know he had business dealing in Portland." What difference does it make where his business dealing take place and that crap about him wanting to be there; of course he wants to be with his family. That's it. . I don't know why's she's acting so…so bitchy today. I don't want to get into an argument with her. I need to get to my family which is way more important than this.

"Thank you for having a snack with me. I have to go; my family is waiting for me." I quickly leave the table not giving her the opportunity to respond other than a wave; grab my cheesecake and head out the door. The Grey's will share this and have a wonderful time. This will be a fabulous night.

**Elena POV**

I really shouldn't be heading to this bakery. What's the saying, a moment on the lips is a lifetime on the hips? I instantly think of Christian and I would love nothing more than to have him work off the added calories by fucking me hard with that wonderful cock of his. Oh, the ways that he could make me cum. Damn, I miss that. I still can't get over what's happening with him lately. He lashes out at me; throws me out of his apartment and this shit with this woman this past weekend. I know I heard a woman's voice. She sounded like a little airhead. She really must be stroking his ego; among other things.

Entering the bakery, it's like my prayers, if I was a religious woman, have been answered. Grace Grey is standing at the counter placing an order. She can get me the information that I need about Christian. She's ordering a cheesecake which means she and Carrick are celebrating something. I'm sure it's some overly sappy event like the day of their first kiss or the first night they felt the fucking wind blow. They're always touching or whispering to each other. It can get disgusting.

"Buying a cheesecake Grace? What are you and Carrick celebrating?" I say standing a few feet behind her. Grace turns and is surprised to see me. She's wearing scrubs so I know she came straight from the hospital. I will admit that Grace has aged quite well. She could have any man she wanted, instead of that old, stogy Carrick.

We exchange pleasantries and she tells me that the Grey's are having a special dinner and even Christian is coming over. Really? He's going to their house for dinner. He hasn't done that for a long time. Why now and on a weekday? I need more information. I invite her to have a snack. Grace has never been able to resist a baked good. We take a seat away from the window and I probe for more information. Grace fills me in the Carrick's judge nomination and how they planned a dinner that Christian stood them up for because he was in Portland. Then he and Grace had some type of argument. She didn't say specifically what was said but it was bad. I am doing all that I can to keep my anger under control. I know he wasn't there for business.

I guess she didn't like the fact that I called him stubborn and difficult. She doesn't know him like I do and he is being those things. This isn't the first time he's fallen out of line. He needs to learn his place again. Grace quickly left me at the bakery, grabbing her cheesecake and heading out to her Mercedes. I didn't mean to insult her by saying that about him but the truth is, he is being difficult; wasting his time on nonsensical dates. I heard that girl's voice in the background when he finally answered his phone. He's fucking some twit.

I want to be at that dinner tonight but I'll have to take another route. I have to know more. He can make time for this girl and the Greys but I'm treated like a second class citizen. He has no idea who he's fucking with.

I make my way back to my Jaguar as I call Issac. He has been my sub for the past few years. He's not as good a sub or as well-endowed as Christian; hell no one is like Christian, but he has his uses. "What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry Mistress." He responds. "I didn't hear the phone ringing."

"That's bullshit. That phone should be with you at all times. You know that. I'm on my way home and I want you ready in the playroom. You also need to get some information for me."

"Yes. Anything Mistress."

"I want you to find out what business Christina had in Portland for the last two weekends. I know Christian; he would have stayed only at the Heathman Hotel. It's the only hotel in Portland that's at his caliber. I want to know everything from the moment he set foot down there."

I hang up on him and pull into traffic. Christian Grey I will find out what you're up to and whomever this little tramp he's dealing with will not get in my way.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back from vacation. I've never been so happy to be back home. Sorry no update while I was away. The internet that was available was dial-up. Seriously, who uses that anymore. My phone is faster than dial-up. But I did continue to write. The next two chapters are written and are being proofed. Thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. **

* * *

**CPOV**

I had Taylor stop at the florist to pick up some lilies for my mother. She loves all flowers but there's something special about lilies. My father would always bring them to her and she would just melt. I never knew why. The ride to their home in Bellevue was quiet but I really didn't notice. I was busy sifting through emails, hoping that one would be from Ana, but no such luck. We've spoken several times a day since Monday. She calls in the morning; the best alarm clock in the world. The sound of her voice seems to calm my soul. I call her every night before she goes to sleep. She's says I'm her nightly lullaby. We texted a few times today but haven't heard that angelic voice since this morning.

We arrive at my parents and I wasn't aware we reached the house until Taylor opened my door. Making my way to the front door, I see my brother's car. Great; I knew that this was going to be a family meal but I was hoping for a quick in and out. The sooner this is over, the sooner I can get home and talk with my Ana.

My mother greats me at the door before I can ring the bell with a smile that screams she's happy to see me. I present her with the flowers and give her a kiss on the cheek. "Evening Mom, I hope you like them."

"Oh Christian, they're beautiful. I love lilies. These are the flowers your father brought me on first date." That's why she likes them; they remind her of when they were dating. I wonder will Ana feel the same way about the wild flowers I gave her years from now. _Stop it Grey._ "Come in darling. Your father, brother and sister are in the family room. Go in while I get these into some water."

Walking through my childhood home my mind drifts back to Ana and I think of how she would love it here. I could see her out back near the water. She'd probably have an herb garden and make it feel like a home. _She would love it but she doesn't know it exist. Christian Taylor didn't grow up here. _I push the voice out my head and focus on the dinner at hand. Dad and Elliot are listening, or I should say pretending listen to Mia chatter on about some amazing deal she got on some amazing outfit. Yes, we get it, it was amazing. Elliott looks over and I can see the relief on his face that I have arrived to save them from the whirlwind that is our baby sister.

"Hello son. So glad you were able to make it tonight." My father stands to greet me. I get sarcasm Dad, I want to tell him. I know I fucked up last time. We shake hands as Mia hits me like a linebacker, throwing her arms around my neck. She's the only one that can get this close me to and takes advantage every time I see her. I've kissed Ana but even she hasn't been able been this close.

"Oh Christian, I'm so glad you're here."

"It's nice to see you too Mia. Can you get me something to drink, please? A Hendricks and tonic, baby sis" She scurries off.

"Dad this is for you. Congratulations on your nomination." I pass him the box with silver wrapping paper. "Now we have to use them before you become a judge. I don't want you getting in trouble with all your new judge buddies." He rips off the paper like a kid on Christmas morning to find a box of hand rolled Montecristo Cuban cigars.

"Oh my God Christian! Are those Cubans? How did you get those?" Elliott yells from across the room.

"Yes they are Cubans and they for Dad only El so hands off. Dad, you like them?"

"Thank you so much son." From his grin, I guess I'm forgiven for my last transgression. "I won't tell if you won't. We can have one after dinner."

Mia gives me my drink just as mom yells that dinner is ready. We're eating family style in the kitchen. Entering the room, I hear Elliot behind me trying to haggle with our father to get a few Cubans to take home. I saw the death grip he had on the box; Elliot is fighting a losing battle.

**MIA POV**

This has been the best family dinner in…well ever. I know it's because Christian is here. He always has an excuse why he can't be around family but tonight not only is he here but there's something else about him. I don't know what it is but he seems more relaxed. He's been talkative and interactive with all of us; not his usual one word answers or irritated attitude. He's been talking about other things besides work, mostly about Cuban food. He has been checking his phone since we sat down. I wonder who he's hoping to hear from. Maybe my prayers will be answered and it's a girl. Maybe she's Cuban; he has been on a theme with that today.

Elliot is going on about a new girl he's been seeing. None of us are surprised. Elliot always has a girl on his arm. I've heard Christian call him a man whore on more than one occasion. From his description this girl doesn't seem like the airheads he usually deals with. He doesn't give up too much information; he's says things are still too new. She graduated from WSU last year and was valedictorian and her name is Kate. She's a staff writer at the Seattle Times. She sounds really interesting; not like the last one who felt the need to continually remind us that her name is Candy but with an K.

We're interrupted when Christian laughs. Actually laughs out loud. He's looking down at his phone. "Darling do you want to share what's so funny with the rest of us?" My mother questions him.

"What? Huh?" It's all Christian can get out looking up at us staring intently in his direction. Then without warning, it happened. Something that I thought I would never, ever see in my lifetime. My brother, Christian Trevelyan Grey, the man who's picture is in the dictionary next to the word moody, blushes. It has to be about a girl to make him act this way. He would never blush over a business deal.

"Yeah bro, tell us what dirty things you're texting over there?" Elliott teases.

"Shut up Lelliott! Excuse me; I have to respond to this." Christian moves like a ninja to leave the kitchen and respond to whoever contacted him.

"He's talking to a girl." I shout proudly. "It has to be! Did you seem him smiling and that blushing? I told you he wasn't gay."

"Mia, calm down. We shouldn't jump to conclusions and don't either of you say anything to him when he gets back. Understand?" My mother lightly scolds. "If he is seeing someone left him tell us in his own time."

Elliot and I nod at our parents but I feel like I want to burst. Christian returns and is doing his best to hid his smile but I know better. He likes a girl.

* * *

"Ugh! I am stuffed. That was really delicious Gracie. You can feed me like that anytime." My father says putting his arm around my mother's shoulder. I've always liked watching them snuggle up together. After all these years, my parents are still deeply in love with each other. I've taken residences on his other side. Am I daddy's girl? Damn right!

"You and Christian have never had a problem getting your fill at the dinner table." She responds rubbing his protruding belly. "Christian darling, I hope that you enjoyed it. I know pot roast and potatoes are one of your favorites."

Christian is stretched across one sofa. He's removed his tie and shoes. Who's this person masquerading as my brother? "Yes mom, it was delicious and that cheesecake is always…just so good. I ate so much my feet hurt." Did he just try to crack a joke? It was horrible but he tried.

"Hey, I thought we were going to have a smoke after dinner? It's after dinner. Let's go!" Elliott comes barreling into the family room.

"Son, sit down and let your food digest properly and for the last time, they're mine. You will get one, and I mean one, when I say so." Elliot stomps over to the sofa where Christian is, pouting, and flops on the floor. Dad turns on the evening news. Elliot and I pull out our phones and mom and Christian are in their own head space with their eyes closed and Christian's hands are under his head. Everything is calm at Grey manor tonight and I couldn't be happier. All the Grey's together, as it should be. I'm about to get up to call my best friend Lily when I hear it. It's very low; almost a whisper. If the TV was turned up any louder, I would have missed it. Looking up, I see his lips moving but his eyes are still closed. Mom, Dad and Elliott slow look up as well and we're all staring at Christian. First the laughing, then the blushing and now this; Christian is softy singing.

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

I turn towards my parents and Mom has tears in her eyes and is tightly squeezing Dad's hand. Dad's mouth is open and shock is written all over his face. We've never heard him sing before. That's Bruno Mars' _Just the Way You Are_. How does he know that song? My brother doesn't do the top 40 hits station. That's it. I can't take this anymore. "Christian!" I shout. "You have a girlfriend don't you?"

He shoots to an upright position. "Mia, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play with me Christian Grey. You have never acted like this a day in my life. I know when a guy has it bad and you big brother have it really bad. I want to know about her. Who is she? How did you meet? Where does she live?"

"Mia, I don't know what you're talking about." His phone rings and he quickly answers. "Hey…no it's bother, just finished dinner…I'm heading home. I'll call you back when I get there. Ok…bye." He grabs his shoes and tie and heads towards the door.

"Is everything alright dear?" My mom is on her feet.

"Yes. I gotta go." Mid step, he stops and comes back to the family room. "Sorry to leave so fast Mom." He leans in and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Dad, rein check on the cigar. I'll bring some good brandy."

"Absolutely son. Have a good night." They shake hands.

"Bye Elliot. I'll call you about going to a game." Elliot is just as shocked as I am by Christian's actions and just waves. I get a kiss on the forehead and he whispers in my ear, "You were always way to observant little sister." Then he vanishes. I can't help it. I'm too excited for him. Mom turns and hugs my father. Elliott is still on the floor but with a huge grin. I start to sing myself; Christian's got a girlfriend over and over.


	19. Chapter 19

**CPOV**

I swear it feels like we've been driving for hours. I'm so anxious to get home and talk to Ana. I look back at the text she sent me during dinner and laugh all over again.

_**Sorry 2 bother U. Know U R having dinner. Saw this & thought of U. Q-What did the toaster say 2 the slice of bread?" A-I want U inside me." hehehe**_ _– A_

She may look innocent but she has a mischievous side and I'm looking forward to spending copious amounts of time exploring that hidden region. I can't believe that Mia had been watching me throughout dinner. I love my little sister but she can be so nosy at times. Yelling out that I have a girlfriend; I'm glad Ana called when she did. Another second and Mia would have figured out everything. She really should have gone into law instead of culinary arts. Criminals wouldn't stand a chance.

Arriving back at Escala, I practically sprint to the elevator. I know Taylor is looking at me like I've lost my mind but I could care less. Entering the penthouse, "Taylor, I'm good for the rest of the night. I'll be in my bedroom." I tell him and hurry off. I got a pretty lady waiting for me. I change out of my clothes and climb into bed. Since our nightly talks leave me rather…warm, being au natural makes taking care of myself afterwards much easier. On the second ring, I hear her heavenly voice answer with a simple "Hey".

"There's my girl. How are you tonight, baby?" She giggles and my one eyed best friend awakens. "I love that sound."

**APOV**

I hear his voice and instantly melt. Every night he calls me. Every night we talk for hours. Every night it's his deep sexy voice that I take with me into my dreams; dreams where his hands and mouth are all over my body and we're making slow, passionate love all night long. The dreams have been so vivid; I'm surprised I'm able to function in the morning.

I have known this man for such a short time but somehow he has worked his way into my system. He started as the most infuriating person I'd ever met. He was rude, condescending and I really just wanted to slap, no punch him in the face. Now I can't image him not being in my life. I hate that I don't get to see him more often so I cherish our talks. He can still be somewhat reserved and closed off but he's coming around. It's only been a few days after all. It's only been three days since our date but they have been the three best days of my life. Rachel says I'm being too much of a girl and shouldn't take this so seriously so soon. She doesn't get it. There was this connection when I saw him. I felt it and when we touched for the first time, there was an explosion of electricity between us. I've never felt like this with anyone. I don't know what it means but every day I long for him. Every day I think about what he's doing and that he's happy. There were times on our date when his eyes were so sad. The thought of him being unhappy makes me ill.

"Ana? You there baby?" His question brings me back from my thoughts.

"I'm sorry Christian. I was getting comfortable. How are you tonight?"

"Wonderful now that I'm speaking with you."

"I hope you didn't cut things short with your dinner just to speak to me. I understand that business sometimes needs to come first. I would have waited up for your call."

"No. It was fine. Believe me when I say your call saved me from a possible uncomfortable interrogation. Wow, this is the second time you've saved me. You are my guardian angel. How was my angel's day?"

"Oh Christian, where do I begin?" I'm so excited to tell him all what's happened since I saw him on Sunday. I start off telling him about school. "I got a call Monday afternoon from the WSU finance office asking me to come into today. I was informed that I have been awarded a scholarship. Apparently, there was extra money because someone decided at the last minute to not accept their financial award and I was selected to receive some of the money. It's enough to cover what I already spent for classes this semester with extra left over, so I'll be able to go full time next semester. Isn't that wonderful?"

"That is wonderful news. I'm happy for you."

"They also told me that they are working on a new internship program that is a paying position and I could be a candidate. If I got it, that would mean I could have real world experience. I'm so excited."

"You're getting in that program; don't worry. You're too brilliant not to."

"There have also been big changes here at the house too. Someone bought the house. No idea who it is; some corporation based out of New York. There was a note on the door about the new owners and they immediately started renovating. We have a new front door, better lights and I got this really sturdy security door with frosted glass that's on my balcony. Mrs. Rosen, my elderly neighbor, she moved. The assisted living facility that she wanted to get in to apparently had an immediate opening and she was able to go. She's low income and they were able to work with what she has as income. She wanted to be in that place for so long but it was always too much and she couldn't afford it. I have no idea when a new tenant will be coming in. It's just amazing, Rachel and I left to go to work today and when we got back later this evening, she was gone and the renovations were done. Who knew that things could happen so fast?" I glance at the clock and I have been rambling on for the past 25 minutes, barely letting him get a word in. "Sorry Christian. I didn't mean to monopolize all the conversation. It's just that it's been really exciting."

"I can tell baby. First, congratulations on the scholarship and internship possibility. I'm so happy you'll be able to do more with school. Sounds like the new owner is being more responsible and making the building safer. There's precious cargo living in that house. As far as the neighbor moving, just make sure that if it's a guy he knows that you're mine." Did he say I was his? What does that mean? There's only one way to find out.

"I'm yours? Oh really? When was that determination made?"

"Anastasia Rose!" He says through clenched teeth.

"Uh oh, you used my full name. Am I supposed to be scared Christian? You're all the way in Seattle, so there." I tease and I stick my tongue out at the phone. He goes silent for a moment then I hear a strained growl.

"You and that smart mouth. If I were there I'd take you over my knee and…" There he goes again. He would what…spank me? He said put me over his knee. That's what he means by punishing me? He said the same thing when we were on our way to the park on Sunday. The crazy part is why am I aroused by this; then and now?

"Christian, is that what you want to do? Do you want to spank me?" He doesn't answer. I can hear his breathing, almost panting on the other line. "Please, tell me. Is that what you want to do?" I know what he wants, he's already said it. I don't need an actual answer I just want to hear him say it; still, no response. Without warning, my mind shifts. Before I can truly think about it, the words slip from my lips and I have no way to stop them. I made them as sexy as possible. "But baby, I was a good girl." I hear Christian gasp in the phone. I have never uttered those words a day in my life and now he has me saying them to him. What is this man doing to me?

"Fuck Ana! What are you doing? Are you trying to kill me? Don't say things like that."

"Like what? I only wanted you to know that I've been good, not just today but since we last saw each other." He goes silent again. I hope haven't pushed things too far and offended him. I was only playing with him since he said he wanted to take me over his knee.

"Baby, what are you wearing?" He asks, panting. I guess there was no offense taken. I wasn't expecting tonight's call to take this turn but I like the direction it's heading.

"I'm in a lavender cotton bra with white lacey edges and a matching pair of boy shorts. What do you have on?"

"Just my birthday suit." I immediately picture his hard naked body coming out of my shower and instantly feel wetness between my legs. "I wish I could see you baby." He says. "This is such torture."

"Wait! Give me 5 minutes. Ok?" I quickly hang up, hurry into the living room to grab my cell and head into the bathroom.

**CPOV**

What the hell just happened? She hung up on me? I've called back twice and it's going to voice mail. Did I say something wrong? She didn't like the part about putting her over my knee, did she? That can't be the case; she went along with it and responded that she was being a good girl. Oh, that was so hot. My mind instantly pictured Ana in a tiny Catholic school girl outfit trying to explain why she didn't do her homework. _Your mind is a filthy place, do you realize that?_ I'll bet she didn't like that I said I was in my birthday suit. That's it; I'm sure she's very modest. Damn it I can't figure this girl out. _You always mess things up. You're moving too fast for her. Don't bother calling her back._ I know the voice is right, I'm no good for her but I need to know that she's alright. I'm about to call her cell when mine starts to ring. "Ana what happened? Are you ok?"

She's giggling at me. Normally, her giggle is sexy and music to my ears but at the moment my heart feels like it has stopped beating. "Calm down Christian. Everything is fine. Did you get my email?"

"What? What are you talking about? Why did you hang up on me?"

"Look at your email. I hope it helps." I grab my laptop and see she has sent me an email. The subject line is _"to alleviate your suffering" _with a blank message_. _There are two attachments and to my surprise, when I open the first, there's my angel standing in her bathroom in the lavender bra and panties she just told me about. She took a picture of herself for me. She is so sexy. Little Christian likes what he sees. I open the second picture and for a slight moment my shriveled little heart is beating fast and slowly at the same time. Ana has stripped out of her lavender bra and panties, standing in front of her bathroom mirror naked. Her beautiful hair is pulled over to one side. I can see her full, round breasts and they're perfect; not too big or small. I catch her reflection in the wall mirror that's on the back of the door behind her and can see her delectable plump ass. I haven't been able to get that image out my mind since I undressed her after her panic attack. I want to touch her skin. It looks so soft and oh mother of God, Ana has hair…down there. She's natural. I've never been with a woman who's natural. I usually have them waxed but on Ana it makes me want to bury my face deep in her soft folds hiding under the tailored mound of brown hair. "Oh baby! You did this for me? You are so beautiful Anastasia. I could never tire of looking at you."

"You said that you wanted to see me. I thought it was only fair since I got to see you in my shower."

I can't take my eyes off the pictures. I start to stroke my rock hard cock. "I hate that I'm here and you're there."

**APOV**

He said he wants me but he's also right that neither of us can do anything about it. I would much rather have him here in this bed with me. I think the sex would be amazing but right now, I don't know what to say to him. This is phone sex and I don't know the proper etiquette and we've never been together. Talking dirty isn't one of my strengths. Do I jump right in yelling fuck me hard big daddy or do I let him lead? Oh, I feel so silly right now. I can hear his breathing is a little ragged. I guess I'll start, ladies first right? "Christian, I wish you were lying here next to me."

"Me too baby. I have been thinking about you all day and now that I have my pictures, I really want you. These aren't enough. Your body is so unbelievably sexy." His voice is low and lustful. He's sending shivers down my spine.

I have to put my phone on speaker so my hands, which have taken on a mind of their own, can caress my breasts and I twirl my nipples between my thumb and index finger. They are so hard and sensitive. If this feels this wonderful with my hands and his voice in my ear, when I can have both of his, I think I'll faint. My hands move south towards my sweet spot and it's like he's reading my mind. "Not yet Ana. You must have more control and be more patient. Just feel it baby." Control? What does that mean? I don't want to stop this and slow down.

"Oh Christian, I want you so much."

"I'm kissing you Ana; soft wet kisses across your belly and down your thigh. I want to taste you." I close my eyes again and swear I can feel his lips moving across from one thigh to the other. This is so surreal. I can't say anything. I've become and pile of grunts and moans. "Ana, I'm so hard baby. My cock needs to be inside you. Do you want me inside?"

My brain is screaming YESSSSS! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! But all he gets is "Uh huh."

"Tell me Ana. Tell me what you want NOW!"

"I want you inside me Christian." I know he wants me to wait but I can't. My hand moves down across my stomach to my wet core and I insert two fingers. I've never been this turned on before.

"You are a naughty, naughty girl Anastasia. I know what you're doing. Does it feel good baby?" I move my fingers in and out as my juices cover my fingers. There's a tightening in my belly and I know it won't be long before I cum.

"Yes baby, feel it." He tells me and I loudly moan. My bedroom door swings open.

"Ana, are you alright? I heard loud...oh shit!" My eyes fly open to see Rachel standing there in her robe with one of her homemade facial masks. This is so embarrassing. I sit up and cover my breasts.

"Rachel, get out! Get out!" I scream at her.

"I'm so sorry." She squeaks backing out of my room.

"Ana? Ana, what's going on?' I hear Christian yelling.

"Christian, it was so embarrassing. My hands were…well you know where my hands were and Rachel walked in on me. I have to get my spare key back from her." There's silence on the other end and the circumstance of the situation occurs to us at the same time and we both burst into laughter; the kind of laughter that cramps your side and causes you to snort. I like laughing like this with him even if it's at my own expense. "You know, Friday isn't coming fast enough. I'm looking forward to seeing you again." I tell him when I get the laughing fit under control.

"Yes, for me too. I should be there around 4pm. Is that alright?"

"It's more than alright."

"I don't want to let you go, but you need your sleep. We can pick up where we left off tomorrow night."

"Fine Mr. Bossy…you'll hear from me in the morning. Good night Christian."

"Good night Ana."


	20. Chapter 20

**RACHEL POV THURSDAY-MID AFTERNOON**

This has been such a wonderful day and I couldn't have asked for such perfect weather. Oh, you have to be kidding me. Why is this moving van taking up two spaces? People really piss me off sometime and can be so inconsiderate. There is no need for this. This must be the new person moving into Mrs. Rosen's old unit. Well, I have to clue them in quickly on how things work in this building. It's been a peaceful place and I'm sure I can speak for everyone else; this type of behavior will not be tolerated. I park down the street since I can't park in front of my own damn building. Walking past the truck, I look in the open back door and see there aren't many boxes or furniture. I think it's only one person and they definitely don't have any kids; I see no toys or baby furniture. I'm happy about that; I couldn't handle a screaming baby at 2am.

The new tenants are nowhere to be found as I check my mailbox in the hallway. I figure they must be in the apartment. I reach my front door and fumble with my bags, mytmy books and I drop my keys. Why did I try to carry all this in at one time? Bending to pick them up, as I straighten from the corner of my eye there's a fast moving box with legs. Thump, the walking box hits me, I lose my footing and fall flat on my ass. Fuck, that hurt. I'm going to kill them when I get up. Looking up to see the asshat that knocked me down, I see the most tantalizing light blue eyes.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that. I didn't see you. Let me help you up." I put my hand into his and I feel a current that runs between us. He feels it too and lets out a low, "Woah!" as he pulls me up. Ana told me about an electric jolt that ran from her to Christian the first time they touched. I wonder if this is the same thing.

This man is beautiful. He's got a short curly afro that's faded on the side. His body is intense, what I can see through his fitted shirt. I can tell that he works out. I would love to have those arms wrapped around me. Maybe I can fake a fainting spell and he could catch me. _Maybe you would just fall on your ass and embarrass yourself. _ "I hope I didn't hurt you" he says giving me a megawatt smile that makes his eyes even more intense. Ok, there's no hope for me. That smile is my down fall. Like Renee Zellweger said in Jerry McGuire, _"you had me at hello."_

_Gotta make conversation, use that oversized brain of yours and ask him something._ I hate that annoying little bitch inside my head. Does everyone have one of these? They should have a surgery to remove it when it's…_Focus!_ She screams at me. "So, you're moving in today?" _Yeah that was an award winner. Just put your tail between your legs and run away._

"Yup." He responds. "Looks like we'll be right next to each other; maybe our bedrooms share the same wall." There's that smile again and how do I respond, I giggled. This can't be happening. Babies and little girls, giggle. I am a grown woman who has seen my fair share of life's ups and down. I DO NOT giggle. It's cute when Ana does it but no one can make me act like some sappy girl. "Since I'm new to the area do you know any good places to eat or hang out?" He's giving me that smile again.

"Sure, I know a few places and would be happy to show you around, if you girlfriend doesn't mind." Please don't have a girl! Please don't have a girlfriend! I think at rapid fire.

"No she won't mind because I don't have one." Well pinch me and call me a jelly donut, he's available…booya!

"Great, if you need some help moving in the rest of your things, I'm happy to lend a hand."

"No way. I wouldn't want you to dirty up these pretty little hands of yours." He says while rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. He's laying it on think but I like it. "I'll finish this and stop by when I'm done. Does that sound good?"

I nod, and turn to open my apartment door. I need to look away from him or I'm going to explode. "Please, allow me." He steps in front of me and holds the door open. Did I say laying it on thick? This is slow moving lava thick.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes. Don't forget about me." He winks. There's that damn giggle again. I close the door and slide down the back of it. I'm certain of two things; one I need a cold shower and two its official, this man has turned me into a silly, giggling girl. Who knew this would become one of character traits?

**APOV**

"Hey Ana, I can give you a ride home. I'm leaving in about 15 minutes." Maggie informs me while I'm standing at the service entrance for the restaurant waiting for Rachel. She's over an hour late. It hasn't been a complete loss of time. Christian and I have been sexting. I'm so excited that he will be back in Portland on Friday. Maybe I can get him to stay all weekend.

"Thanks Maggie. If she's not here by the time you're ready, I'll take that ride." She smiles and disappears back in the building. My phone starts vibrating and I like who's on the other line. "Hey Dad! How are you?"

"There's my Annie. Hey sweetie. I haven't spoken to you in almost a week. Is everything ok?" My dad is always worrying.

"Yes Dad, I'm doing great. Sorry I haven't been able to call."

"Great? Oh really? It's been a long while since you've been great. What's the young man's name Anastasia?" Am I giving off a vibe that I have someone in my life? Should I tell him about Christian? It's not like we're officially in a relationship but he did say I was his; I think that counts for something. "Are you not going to tell me about him, Annie? Is he deformed or something? Does he look like the elephant man?" His question pulls me from my thoughts and I have to laugh.

"No Dad, he's actually quite attractive. How did you know?"

"It's in your voice sweetie. You sound really happy. I want details so I can determine if I need to have a talk with him... That reminds me, I think my rifle needs cleaning." That was his favorite thing to make my high school boyfriend cringe every time he would pick me up for a date; cleaning his rife on the front porch. I tell him all about Christian; how we met, our date and that he's coming back down this weekend. I look up and see Rachel speeding down the street honking her horn to get my attention.

"Dad, Rachel has arrived. I promise that I'll call tonight, not too late though. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Annie. I'll speak with you tonight. Bye."

I end the call just as the speed demon pulls up in front of the door and I hurry to the car. "I'm so, so sorry Ana. I completely lost track of time."

"What happened? Why are you out of breath?" I ask as she pulls into traffic.

"I was hurrying to get here. I'd been helping the new guy in Mrs. Rosen's unit. He wanted my help with info on the neighborhood. You know good places to eat and hang out. I invited him to come to tomorrow's get-together and maybe we can all do the carnival on Saturday."

She's talking way to fast. "Wait, you said the new guy. Rachel Parker, please tell me you weren't hitting on him already. He's not even settled in yet."

"First Miss. Making out with Christian on the floor shortly after I met him and then doing other things to myself while on the phone with him, I wasn't flirting with him, originally. He was doing all the flirty and it would have been rude of me NOT to return the sentiment. I was raised with manners, ya know. Second, Ana, this guy…there's something about him; he may be the one. You know that current you said you felt with Christian?" I nod. "Well, I felt it with this guy. I even giggled when he touched me."

I'm so excited for her. "How did you meet? Did he knock on your door?"

"Nope, it was like you said; he bumped into me." For the next 20 minutes of the ride home, my bestie told me all about the man of her dreams. I feel like I've known him for years with all that she shares. I've never seen her like this before so it must be serious, at least for her. We pull in front of the house and she point outs the black Dodge Charger with tinted windows as that of the new object of her affections. .

We enter the house and see Reggie, one of our downstairs neighbors holding a ladder and at the top is a gorgeous guy changing a light bulb.

"Hey ladies." Reggie greets us. "The new guy is trying to make me look bad. Saw the light was out and jumped up there to change it." He climbs down and our eyes meet. Rachel was right, this guy is gorgeous. Not as beautiful as Christian but Christian has the type of looks you'd only find in some romance novel so that's hard to live up to. I put out my hand to shake his. "Hi! I'm Ana. Welcome to the building."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am. I'm Luke Sawyer."

**CPOV – FRIDAY AFTERNOON**

Today has been one of busiest days I've had in a really long time. I decided to work from home today and have been on the phone and email nonstop. It's been hard to concentrate; every free moment Ana and the possibilities of this weekend fill my thoughts. I'm sure that Andrea was more than surprised when I told her I would be working out my home office and that I didn't want to be contacted all weekend unless it's an absolute emergency. I know she dropped the phone when I said to inform the staff that they could leave early today and to take the holiday.

My pilot, Stephen just called to say that he's up on the helipad and we can leave at any moment. Walking into the great room, I can hear Gail softy singing in the kitchen. Taylor must be in his office avoiding me. He's still angry that I'm going to Portland without security. He needn't worry. I plan on being at Ana's the entire time and the close protection officer he placed with her can be there for me too.

This is really happening; I'm going to Portland and possibly spending the weekend with a woman. I've never done this before and it's making me…jumpy. I don't feel like myself and I don't like it. I have to make sure this is the right thing to do and whip out my phone.

"Good afternoon. I'm sure you didn't expect to hear from me."

"Good afternoon to you too. Not at all Christian." Flynn says. "My door or in this case the phone is always open. I am surprised you are calling. Do you need to come into the office today?"

"No, I'm going back, well planning to go back to Portland today. Anastasia invited me back down for a get-together of some kind that's happening tonight and I might be staying the entire weekend."

"Ok."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say is OK. I just said I might be spending the weekend with a woman. I've never spent the weekend with anyone; not even a sleep over as a kid. That's not a helpful response." I start to breath heavy and have to sit on my sofa.

"Don't go."

"Are you being this obtuse because I stormed out of your office during our last session? You accuse me of childish behavior. Your behavior is childish and unprofessional."

"So go."

"Stop that!" I scream at him. He's not taking this seriously.

"Christian, take a moment and take a few deep breaths then count to ten. I can hear your hampered breathing and things are escalating." He gives a few seconds longer than ten before he responds. "You know what I think about the situation you created with Anastasia regarding your false identity but for now I digress. I'm going to ask you two straight forward questions. One, do you want to spend the weekend with this young lady and how does spending the time with her make you feel?"

"I don't think I can do this. She…she deserves better than me. She doesn't know me; the darkness that fills my life. Once she does know, she'll leave me and I'll lose her."

"Life is about choices, good and bad. You'll never know if she'll leave if you don't take the chance to push this further. I know this is all new to you but you need to see this through."

"But what if…" He cuts me off before I can finish.

"Listen, you wanted me to give you a direct response then here goes. Christian Grey, get up off your arse, excuse my French, and stop feeling sorry for yourself. It's obvious that this girl has touched, as you call it, your shriveled heart and therefore helping it grow larger and stronger. You should, no you must be honest with her about your identity and sooner rather than later but you should still go. Go to Portland Christian! That is my professional prescribed course of action." Who knew the good British doctor could step up when he wants to but that doesn't change things. This isn't right and I shouldn't have started all this to begin with. "Christian, I can tell by your silence that you've made a decision. What are you going to do?"

"I don't want to hurt her but the thought of not being with her is excruciating. So…I guess I'm going to Portland." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face.

"Of course you're NOT going!" I turn to see Elena standing in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: The Bitch Troll strikes again. Will she be able to talk him out of going? What do you think of Luke and Rachel also having a spark? I'm in the middle of the next chapter and hope to have it up in a couple of days. As always, thank you so much for the favorites, follows and reviews. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Elena POV**

Walking through the lobby of GEH, something seems off. It's not as active as it normally would be in the middle of the afternoon; only security and few cleaning crew. Who cares about these idiots? I have to set Christian straight. If recent history is any indication he'll be heading back to Portland tomorrow and I can't allow that. He has to see reason. I have told him too many times that love doesn't exist. The thought that he might say he's in love makes me want to vomit. _Is it all love or just not in love with you?_ I made him the powerhouse he is today. I gave him the tools to conquer the world and become master of the universe.

In the elevator I check my reflection in the shiny reflective steel of the elevator doors. Yeah, I still look good; hair and makeup are flawless. I finally have to show Christian where his loyalties should lie. Only I know what he truly needs.

Stepping off the elevator, I get the same feeling as in the lobby. It's like a ghost town up here; no one running by with papers or conversations in the hallway. I see Christian's assistant at her desk. "Hello Mrs. Lincoln, how may I help you?" She asks before I even reach her. She's no different than all the others whores that work here; she wants in Christian bed. I see how she looks at him. I see how she dresses in tight skirts and low cut shirts hoping he'll show some interest. Think again honey. You're no match for him. Right now I don't have time for her either so I walk right past her without saying a words towards Christian's office.

"Mrs. Lincoln, he's not in there."

"I'll wait." I snap back.

"You'll be waiting for a long time. Mr. Grey worked from home today and..."

"That's impossible. You don't know what you're talking about. He never works from home." Obviously she is mistaken.

"No, it's possible and the truth; he worked from home. To finish what I was saying, he will be out of town for the entire weekend and doesn't want to be disturbed for any reason, including visitors to his office." She smirks at me. Who does she think she is? I am fuming. Then the realization hits me, he must be leaving tonight if she is telling the truth and he gave everyone the time off. Damn you Isaac. You should have known this instead of running around Portland looking for information. You're so called connection sucks. Fuck! I grab my phone out my purse and steps away from his asinine assistant to call Christian. It rings and rings and then goes to voicemail. I try again but still no answer. I'll go to his penthouse. I turn to deal with his shitty assistant and she's walking away. She's changed from her heels into sneakers with her tote thrown over her shoulder and she's at the elevator doors.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? When I tell Christian you're leaving in the middle of the day, you'll be out on your ass."

"Mrs. Lincoln, I'm sorry I couldn't assist you more. As I said you can wait in his office if you want but I wouldn't recommend that because the building will be officially closed in 30 minutes. As far as Mr. Grey firing me, it was his idea for me to leave early. As I said he let the entire company out early and the Labor Day holiday off. I will inform him that you came by…when I get back to the office. Sorry to disappoint you. Have a good night, Ma'am." She steps in the elevator and is gone.

Ugh! She knows I hate to be called ma'am. This situation is worse than I thought.

* * *

I pull into the parking garage at Escala and take one of Christian's parking spaces. His SUV and Audi R8 are still in their spots so he must still be here. The ride up to the penthouse is a perfect time to recheck how I look. I smooth down a few stray hairs and take off my sweater to show off my still ample breasts.

I can hear Christian's voice before I enter the great room. He's sitting on the sofa talking on the phone. "I don't want to hurt her" he says in a whiny tone. "…but the thought of not being with her is excruciating. So…I guess I'm going to Portland." This can't be happening. It seems coming here was a good move.

"Of course you're NOT going!" I am seething. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He asks after he tells whom I believe is that quack he calls a therapist that he would call them back.

"I said you're not going to Portland. What are you becoming Christian? You're chasing after some girl. I know you spent the last two weeks slumming in Portland. You're letting things fall apart." I can't believe he would throw everything away for whoever this girl is. His housekeeper hurries into the living room asking him if everything is alright. _No everything is not alright, busy body; go clean something._ He's throwing his life away. He sends her away and she goes back into the kitchen. "Answer me Christian, what is this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Everything is fine."

"Really? I go by GEH and you've let the staff off early. That is a waste of time and money. On a side note, that admin of yours should be fired. She's a disrespectful cow. You wouldn't believe the horrible way she spoke to me. Now back to you; nothing is going on you say; look at how you're dressed; a baseball cap, shorts, sneakers and a hooded sweatshirt. What do you call that look, Unabomber chic? All of this so you can fuck a damn submissive." His face immediately loses all color and his stare feels like its burrowing though me. This is the Christian that I'm used to seeing but I don't like it when it's turned on me.

"SHE. IS. NOT. A. SUB." He says through clenched teeth. I've never heard him speak like this like but I can't let him get away with it.

"Great, you're not fucking a sub but a little gold digging whore."

**CPOV**

Is there a single word to describe murderously angry other than homicidal? Maybe it could be called Greycidal since I have just discovered this emotional with what I want to do to this woman standing in front of me at this very moment. When Elena called Ana a gold digging whore, I felt a small snap in the back of my neck. I moved so quickly across the room, I think I actually floated. It's Gail's voice that interrupted my thoughts and brought me back to the here and now. "Christian, please; don't do this." I looked in her eyes and she shakes her head; her hand on my shoulder. Gail has never touched me in anyway but I know at this moment her hand on my shoulder is what's keeping me from doing something that I would positively regret. Looking back at Elena I can see the fear in her eyes…good. "Listen to me Elena." I keep my voice low and even as I tighten the grip I have on her arms. She winces in pain but I know her well enough, there is a small part of her that is enjoying how rough I am being with her and it disgusts me. "Anastasia isn't part of the sinister world we reside in. She doesn't know anything about bdsm. You will never and I mean never say a disparaging word against her again. You will keep your distance and we will not under any circumstances discuss her or my involvement with her. Do you understand?" Her lips are trembling as she nods. "From this point on you will not intervene in my life unless I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Christian, you have to see…"

"Keep quiet. I didn't give you permission to speak!" Her eyes light up. She thinks we're playing; you delusional harpy. She has no idea how easy it would be for me to actually break her neck. There's a swish of movement from my side view when Taylor hurries into the great room.

"What's going on?" He asks. I don't look away from the creature standing in front of me. Gail backs away. "Jason, do something." She pleads.

"Sir, let Mrs. Lincoln go. I will escort her from the premises." I don't respond to him. I want Elena to understand how serious I am about her butting in where Ana is concerned.

"I will ruin you Elena. If you in any way try to involve yourself with my relationship with Anastasia, I will make you regret the day we ever met. Answer me; do you understand?" Before she can respond, I tighten my grip one more time. She should have a nice reminder of this conversation for several days. She nods again and I finally let go. "Taylor, please escort Mrs. Lincoln out. Change all the security codes and revoke her access to GEH effective immediately."

"That's not necessary Christian."

"You made it necessary. Taylor, if she gets out of line, do whatever you need to do to correct said behavior." I can tell that Taylor has wanted to man handle Elena for some time. He grabs her by her sore arm and hurls her out towards the elevator. Turning to Gail, she is still upset about what she walked in on. "Gail, I didn't mean to upset you. Things happened so fast and I…"

She puts her hand up to halt the conversation. "Mr. Grey, it did catch me off guard but honestly Sir and I hope you don't mind me saying this, it needed to be said. Now, scurry off. I heard there is a young lady waiting for you."

We smile at each other and Gail goes back into the kitchen. I grab my bag; push the button for the elevator to take me to the roof where my pilot Stephen and Charlie Tango wait for me. I guess I really am going to Portland.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Christian told her where to go. Next chapter the get together and the weekend that follows.**


End file.
